TRES AMANTES
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Un amor con prejuicios e impedimentos. Edward y Bella se han reencontrado después de 4 años, ella es la misma niña que él conoció en sus prácticas médicas en un orfanato, pero ahora ella huye de él. Edward está dispuesto a averiguar la razón, pero las cosas se complican cuando su ex prometida, Tanya, regresa y se propone conquistarlo. Humanos Ed/Tanya Vs. Ed/Bella Abran apuestas
1. CAPITULO I: Fichas de Ajedrez

**DICLAIMER**

Me adelanto a decir, lo lógico: los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia está basada en la experiencia de un personaje original, de mi autoría, en un foro rpg. Modificado para respetar la propiedad intelectual de los usuarios que hacen vida en la trama de mi personaje.

De forma que, la historia es completa y absolutamente de mi autoría.

**CAPITULO I**

Se miró en el espejo un par de veces; su cabello parecía estar arreglado aunque él no hubiese puesto interés en que así fuera. La mente del cobrizo se había visto embargada por la semana de pruebas de la universidad; no, no porque fuera un universitario más, él hacía ya casi dos años que había recibido su título en medicina y ahora impartía clases de pediatría en Yale. Aquel había sido un enorme golpe de suerte después de su estadía en Connecticut, donde apenas y podía costear el piso en el que vivía. Ahora, el joven se encontraba agobiado por la laboriosa tarea que lo supondría como acto o no, para pertenecer a la comunidad docentes de Yale. Aquello sonaba demasiado exclusivo para una persona tan simple como Edward, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo por demostrar con su trabajo, que él estaba capacitado para impartir clases en la universidad más importante de New Haven. Su curriculum sería una ganga si lograba tal cosa, y estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y el muchacho giró levemente su rostro; la silueta que reconoció le hizo rodar los ojos y la voz chillona que lo saludó le arrancó un suspiro de fastidio.

—No sabía que resultaba una carga tan pesada para ti — la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y una mueca adornó aquel perfecto rostro.

Ella era su hermana, una baja castaña, poco parecida a él, demasiado diferentes si de personalidad hablaran. Podría decirse que lo que más los unía era el apellido "Cullen" y la nacionalidad, fuera de eso, no eran los más unidos. En parte aquello era culpa de Edward; después de todo, él mismo había decidido marcharse a estudiar a New York antes de quedarse en Forks junto a su familia. Claro que, todo tenía sus razones y ahora Alice lo sabía al pie de la letra, lo sabía cuando lo vió por primera vez en Yale y no comprendió como era que él le había dicho a su familia que estaría en New York y ahora se paseaba por New Haven como si se residenciara allí.

—Te han comido la lengua los ratones — afirmó la chica regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano. Alice cruzó la habitación y se posicionó justo frente a Edward. La mano de la chica se alzó a la altura del rostro de él y dejó apenas una caricia —Has estado muy perdido — pronunció.

Lo cierto era que Edward había tenido la mente demasiado ocupada con la preparación de los exámenes y poco tiempo había tenido para dedicarles a sus hermanos.

—Lo siento Alice, pero prometo que lo compensaré — se adelantó a decir el mécido antes de girarse y caminar en dirección a su cama.

Allí, en medio de su colchón, se esparcían cantidades y cantidades de papeles; no fue difícil imaginarse a Alice alzando una de sus cejas cuando lo vió recoger todo de forma apresurada para meterlo en el maletín que siempre llevaba a la universidad. Si, "la universidad"; Edward aún recordaba su encuentro con sus hermanos en la universidad. Ante los ojos de la familia Cullen, él se había marchado a New York a estudiar periodismo, en vista de que su madre respondía a esa profesión; lo que la familia no sabía era que pronto Edward se daría cuenta que el periodismo no era lo suyo y haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir una beca en Harvard y estudiar medicina. Luego de eso, las mentiras estaban a la orden del día; él les había dicho que trabajaba en relaciones públicas en una empresa de New York, cuando en realidad había sido contratado como profesor de pediatría en Yale. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó él cuando se dio cuenta que sus hermanos, los pequeños Cullen, también estudiaban en la Universidad.

—He estado muy ocupado, lo sabes — se adelantó a decir el joven profesor.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez podrías invitarme a cenar. ¡Vamos! Lo haces con cualquier mujer y eres incapaz de hacerlo conmigo — Alice clavó la mirada en los ojos de su hermano.

—Estás exagerando. Sabes que no salgo con nadie — él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a tomar su maletín —Ahora hermana, si me disculpas, debo ir a ganarme el pan — se acercó a ella para besar su frente y, finalmente, abandonó la habitación.

Edward no sabía bien como había resultado todo aquello; él conocía a su hermana, ella era una muchacha muy posesiva, especialmente cuando de los hombres de la familia se trataba y, claro, allí tenían un problema. Lo que el cobrizo no sabía era si Alice estaba enterada o no del enredo que él había tenido con una de sus amigas; la verdad es que para él no había tenido importancia, o al menos no demasiada, Rosalie, la llamada amiga de su hermana, nunca le comentó nada al respecto, de forma que él había dado por sentado que a ella no le había interesado ese encuentro. Interesada o no, Edward sabía que si Alice estaba enterada de esa esporádica relación, estaría sembrando un precedente al respecto, y muy posiblemente la relación con él cambiaría tras ello.

Las manos del joven se cerraron en torno al volante de su auto; conducía un volvo desde hacía muy poco, pues lo había comprado cuando aceptó el trabajo en la Universidad. Ahora conducía en dirección al campus y esperaba llegar con suficiente tiempo como para tratar de estructurar la siguiente clase. Si algo había que destacar era que el cobrizo era alguien muy cuadriculado, a Edward no le agradaba la improvisación, aunque admitía que muchas veces salía mejor. No era tonto, él había hecho uso de ella en varias oportunidades.

Aparcó el auto cuando se vió dentro del estacionamiento de la Universidad; su puesto estaba a solo unos metros de la entrada de la facultad de medicina y eso lo agradeció mentalmente. Tras apagar el volvo y tomar sus pertenencias, entre ellas su maletín, el joven bajó del auto y empezó a caminar hasta la facultad. Dentro de sus pasillos, los estudiantes caminaban de un lado a otro; el ambiente había cambiado repentinamente, pues Edward había abandonado la tranquilidad de su auto, apenas interrumpida por una música de fondo, para verse inmerso en un mar de voces que no reconocía; el cobrizo no sabía los nombres de todos los chicos y chicas, así que sonreía cada que alguien se detenía a saludarlo.

Pronto hubo alguien que captó su atención. Casi sintió que estaba en un tablero de ajedrez, que jugaba para el destino, y él era una de sus fichas, un simple peón. Él tuvo que ver un par de veces para corroborar que la muchacha castaña que abrazaba un par de libretas en torno a su pecho, y que reía por las ocurrencias de los chicos que la rodeaban, esa chica, era la misma niña a la que él había atendido en sus prácticas médicas en un orfanato de Seattle. «Es imposible», pensó aquel médico. Pero no había nada imposible en el mundo que conocía, nada que no pudiera pasar y, casi como si no lo hubiese pensado antes, aquella castaña giró su rostro y lo observó. Había algo en la mirada de ella, algo en su rostro, que a él lo hizo creer que ella tampoco estaba segura de haberlo conocido, pero si suponía que aquel rostro le era muy familiar; la muchacha lo observó con interés, y él se encontraba allí, de pie, sin mover ninguno de sus músculos y sin percatarse de que los estudiantes pasaban alrededor sin reparar en él pero que, sin embargo, pronto se empezarían a percatar que él observaba algo demasiado interesante.

— ¡Isabella! — gritó el joven para que ella pudiera escucharlo pero, ante sus ojos atónitos, ella solo se despidió de los suyos y partió.

Aquella escena había sido demasiado vergonzosa, debía admitirlo, pues los ojos de cientos de estudiantes se posaron en el rostro confundido de Edward y él se vió obligado a fingir que el hecho de quedar como un imbécil, no le interesaba. «Solo dirígete al salón de clases, imbécil», pensó.

Después de lo sucedido su mente no trabajó ni la mitad de bien de lo que estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera; una parte de si se encontraba atento a la presencia en Yale de aquella castaña que al parecer, no respondía al nombre de Isabella. Edward no entendía bien por qué le interesaba algo como eso; después de todo, si ella no era la misma niña que el recordaba, no tenía porque interesarle. Resultaba todo lo contrario, mientras más buscaba despejar su mente, más lo embargaban los recuerdos de Isabella, una adolescente más que una chiquilla. Ella tenía 15 años cuando Edward fue al orfanato para sus prácticas médicas, ella fue uno de los casos difíciles, pues se había prohibido contar lo que sucedía cuando las puertas del lugar eran cerradas; sin embargo, las marcas de maltrato en su piel eran evidentes, y había que ser de hierro para no compadecerse con una criatura que había sufrido tanto a tan temprana edad.

Si, la recordaba; era imposible que Edward olvidara una parte tan importante de su vida, especialmente por el hecho de que durante ese tiempo, el cargaba con el peso de la ruptura de su prometida y el dolor lo atravesaba como daga. Pero fue en ese lugar, en el orfanato, cuando la pena por sí mismo se esfumó, él no podía creer que estaba sufriendo cuando las marcas en la piel de una niña inocente le decían que no había vivido lo suficiente como para merecerse un trato tan cruel.

—Profesor Cullen, ¿Está bien? — una muchacha pelirroja lo observaba desde uno de los asientos delanteros del salón de clases.

—Sí, disculpe, la clase ya terminó, ¿tú eres…?— tuvo que sacudir su cabeza un par de veces para ser capaz de responder tal cosa y, ahora le interesaba más la idea de saber quién era la pelirroja que le hacía compañía aún cuando la clase había terminado.

—Mi nombre es Victoria. Creo que he llegado un poco tarde— parecía apenada por la situación cuando explicó lo sucedido — ¿Esta es la clase de bioquímica? —Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la pelirroja abría sus ojos sugestivamente. Ella se había dado cuenta de su error, de forma que, tras disculparse apresuradamente, salió casi pitando de la habitación.

El día se tornaba cada vez más raro para Edward; por lo que solo esperaba llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para no tener que experimentar más extrañas situaciones. Primero lo sucedido con aquella castaña, y luego la rara conversación con la chica que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parada. El joven se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias en su maletín; su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido y él se hallaba a sí mismo demasiado pensativo, no podía concebir otra cosa que no fuese olvidar lo sucedido.

Su salida de la Universidad fue rápida; con el reloj marcando las 3:45 pm, él ya había encendido su volvo y manejaba de regreso a su piso en la ciudad, donde esperaba no tener que contarle a Alice con "detalles" el episodio que vivió en los pasillos de la facultad. Para su mala suerte, el elevador del edifico en el que vivía subía demasiado lento y él se encontraba impaciente de llegar a casa; la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día, el maldito elevador abrió sus puertas en cada piso y él vivía en el pent-house, el último. Finalmente, cuando se encontró a sí mismo en casa, estaba tan furioso que fue incapaz de dirigirle una palabra de saludo a Emmett, su hermano menor.

La habitación en la que dormía era como una madriguera para él; dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio en el extremo de la estancia, retiró la chaqueta que tenía puesta y, no le quedó más que echarse en su cama, intentando no pensar.


	2. CAPITULO II: Confusas Confesiones

**CAPITULO II**

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero estuvo consciente de ello cuando unos golpes apresurados en la puerta de su habitación le hicieron abrir los ojos. « ¿Qué demonios…?», pensó el cobrizo mientras se levantaba de su cama y abría con pesadez la puerta. Dentro, Alice recorrió el lugar y tomó asiento en el escritorio del médico.

— ¿Y bien? — quiso saber la muchacha. Edward alzó una ceja en su dirección sin comprender — ¿Es que acaso no me dirás cómo es que entras y te encierras en tu habitación como alma que lleva el diablo? ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Edward?— la hermana del doctor lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y su voz no era muy amigable.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga— habló él con tranquilidad, algo que no le agradó a Alice.

—Lo que quiero es que me digas quién es esa tal "Isabella" y la razón por la que quedas como un imbécil por su culpa—finalmente, ella se había enterado de la escena que él había hecho en los pasillos de la facultad. Menuda suerte.

—Fue un error ¿Sí? Eso le sucede a cualquiera; confundí a una muchacha con alguien más y eso me hizo quedar como un imbécil— explicó Edward mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

Por suerte, el entrecejo de su hermana se relajó, al parecer ella había entendido la posición de su hermano o eso era lo que el ruso esperaba. Después de unos cuantos minutos de plática, Edward vió partir a su hermana luego de escuchar su decisión de salir con Rosalie esa noche; él solo sonrió manteniendo consigo la esperanza de que efectivamente, Alice no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con aquella rubia amiga. Esa noche durmió pesadamente; como si una carga demasiado fuerte recayera en sus hombros; él se había vuelto un mentiroso experto, primero con lo de su carrera, luego mintió acerca de donde estaba viviendo, mintió sobre su trabajo y también le miente a su hermana sobre sus relaciones; cualquiera que observase objetivamente la situación, no lo vería más que como un cobarde, un poco hombre que no era capaz de decir lo que pensaba y, «ciertamente, lo era»; con ese último pensamiento, se levantó antes de que la alarma sonara.

Era sábado y la luz del sol aún no se veía reflejada en los cristales de su ventaba, eso quería decir que se había levantado mucho antes de lo que acostumbraba. Involuntariamente, los ojos de Edward buscaron aquel pequeño aparato cuya molesta alarma se encargaba de levantarlo todos los días, eran las 4:30 am. El elevador sonó en el piso y él no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama; vestía no más que su ropa interior y su cabello estaba demasiado despeinado, no, él no estaba presentable pero, nadie tendría porque presentarse en su piso a esa hora. Edward abandonó su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala; desde el último escalón observó como Rosalie sostenía el cuerpo de Alice a duras penas, mientras la menor de los Cullen se recargaba en el hombro de la rubia en lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo.

—Pero que borrachera se ha metido— dijo el cobrizo mientras caminaba hasta Rosalie.

—Lindo atuendo— respondió la muchacha mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a Edward.

—Has visto más que eso, rubia—el joven le dedicó una fuerte mirada antes de tomar a Alice en brazos y empezar a caminar escaleras arriba — ¿Puedes conducir? — preguntó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que los llevaría a las habitaciones.

—No te necesito, Cullen—habló la chica; segundos después, Edward escuchó el elevador.

Dejar a la morena en su habitación fue un trabajo sencillo; ella estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera se percató cuando el hombre la recostó en su cama, enseguida ella tomó posesión de sus sábanas y eso le indicó al médico que era hora de que partiera. Una vez fuera de la habitación de su hermana, sus pies lo guiaron hasta la cocina mientras su mente divagaba en la llegada de las chicas; la verdad es que, con el poco tiempo que tenía en New Haven, compartiendo el piso con sus hermanos, ya se había acostumbrado a las salidas nocturnas de Alice y Emmett, las borracheras de su hermana y las idioteces de su hermano y, aunque no le agradase que los más jóvenes de los Cullen estuvieran en su "casa", debía soportarlos por el hecho de que ellos conocían su secreto y a él no le convenía una decepción de su madre, no proveniente del "hijo perfecto". Fuera de eso, eran sus hermanos menores, jamás podría negarse a darles una habitación en su propia casa si ellos se lo pidieran.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de zumo de naranja; tras beberse un vaso, la mirada de Edward se perdió en un punto de la habitación, no se encontraba estudiando nada en ese momento, simplemente recordaba la última vez que había visto a Isabella, él ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, había partido de una manera casi cobarde tal vez para no afrontar una despedida inminente. Estaba tan molesto con aquel recuerdo que al colocar el vaso de zumo sobre la encimera, terminó por quebrarlo, los fragmentos impactaron contra su mano derecha y al intentar recogerlos la sangre empezó a salir «Maldita sea», pensó haciendo una mueca.

El cobrizo se debatió entre marcharse al estudio en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios o recoger los fragmentos de vidrio con su mano sana; pero concluyó que hacer lo último solo lo arriesgaría a dejar un rastro de sangre por toda la cocina. Con cara de pocos amigos, él se dirigió al estudio, justo al lado de las escaleras; sabía que el botiquín se encontraba en una de las estanterías, de forma que se apresuró a tomarlo y a desinfectar la herida. Era algo superficial, pero sabía que le costaría hacer uso de su mano derecha en tanto no cicatrizara; Edward cubrió con gasa la herida y volvió todo a su lugar antes de que sus hermanos despertaran. Aunque, sabía de antemano que los dos Cullen tardarían por lo menos unas 7 horas más en despertar, a pesar de que tenían clase temprano en la Universidad.

Horas después su altercado en la cocina no pasó desapercibido para una de las mujeres del servicio, mucho menos cuando observó la mano del cobrizo.

—Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó la mujer con un tono de voz que parecía ser auténtico.

—No se preocupe Agatha. Vuelva a su trabajo, yo estoy bien— dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del sillón donde había tomado asiento.

Tras despedirse de la mujer, Edward, vestido ya con unos pantaloncillos y zapatos para correr, salió del piso en dirección a la playa. Su edificio no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar; pero se había llevado su auto como un acto estúpido, pues la mano le dolía demasiado como para conducir, y resultaba que no se le daba muy bien hacerlo con la mano izquierda. Una vez aparcó el volvo a unos metros de la playa, le dio gracias a Dios por no tener que manejar más.

Afuera, el ambiente estaba algo frío, pero alguien como Edward, proveniente de un clima tan frío, para él unos 15° eran un especie de verano en Forks, de forma que no prestó atención y se echó a correr a unos metros de la orilla de la playa. Lo hizo así por lo menos unos cinco minutos, hasta que su cuerpo, tan falto de aire, le exigió que se detuviera; Edward flexionó sus rodillas y se encorvó de tal forma que sus manos las tocaron, su cabeza gacha observaba la arena y de vez en cuando le daba una mirada a sus zapatos. Eso, hasta que la voz de una muchacha llamó su atención.

—Buenos días— saludaba ella.

Edward no tardó en erguirse para observar a aquella pelirroja que lo observaba sonriente. Había dado en el blanco, pues ese rostro lo recordaba perfectamente, vamos, que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vió.

—Victoria— saludó el hombre regalándole una sonrisa galante a la joven —¿No se supone que a esta hora los universitarios duermen? — preguntó el cobrizo con un dejo de humor en su voz.

—Supongo que sí, pero... Eh, bueno, quise salir a caminar—se encogió de hombros la muchacha.

La conversación no fue nada de otro mundo; de hecho, Edward no pensó que iba a durar más de cinco minutos, hasta que ella comentó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

—Ayer me preguntaron por usted. No creí que fuera tan popular, profesor.

—¿Ayer? — recordó entonces lo que había tenido de extraño su día. «Empezó con aquella castaña y terminó con Victoria», pensó.

—Sí, de hecho, no me lo va a creer. Entré a su clase solo porque alguien más me lo pidió— la muchacha rió como si hubiese contado el mejor chiste de su vida, pero él solo frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y quién está tan interesado en saber de mi?

—Interesada— corrigió ella —Pero no puedo decirle más, solo sepa que tiene una admiradora— bromeó la pelirroja y alegó que tenía que marcharse a estudiar —Ha sido un placer volver a verlo, profesor— se despidió ella, pero él estaba tan absorto en las anteriores palabras de Victoria que ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de la misma forma.

Una vez solo, se sintió repentinamente abofeteado por las palabras de aquella muchacha. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera entendía a medias. La información que tenía hasta ese momento era muy escasa: básicamente, había visto a una muchacha que parecía conocer, pero todo indicó que no se trataba de la misma persona, sin embargo, la muchacha huyó y él no pudo hablarle. Luego una chica cualquiera entra a una clase que claramente había terminado y que de paso no era la suya, lo llama por su apellido como si lo conociera, y ahora se entera que esa muchacha no lo hizo porque estuviera perdida, sino porque alguien más la había enviado. Todo era demasiado raro.

Edward se dejó caer en la arena mientras la brisa fría alborotaba su cabello; sus ojos se centraron en el mar, lo observaba como si aquel océano fuese a darle la respuesta a sus dudas. En ese momento sentía como si todo el peso de sus verdades y de sus misterios estuviera pasándole factura; tal vez era el momento para decirles a sus padres la verdad; « ¿Qué sería de Alice y Emmett?», pensó casi inmediatamente, si sus padres llegaban a enfurecerse por sus mentiras, él estaría exponiendo a sus hermanos a una represalia igual o mayor por haber encubierto a Edward, « ¿Cómo podrán explicar que estuvimos tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar y nunca nos vimos? ¿Cómo aparentar que esa mentira es una verdad?», negó con la cabeza por la línea de sus pensamientos; el cobrizo recogió sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho abrazándose a ellas, aún sin retirar la vista de aquel mar cuyas olas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

«… No puedo decirle más», escuchó en su mente una vez más. Su celular sonó y él lo tomó con rapidez, leía perfectamente el nombre "Alice" en la pantalla. «Debes venir al hospital. Ahora », escuchó antes de que ella cortara la comunicación. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera como era que Alice estaba en el hospital si la había dejado en el piso antes de salir, ¿le había pasado algo a Emmett?.


	3. CAPITULO III: El pasado vuelve

**CAPITULO III**

Edward había regresado a su piso luego de la llamada de Alice; una ducha rápida le había servido para despejarse apenas un poco de las dudas que embargaban su mente. Para cuando estuvo listo y salió de su habitación, Agatha no tardó en informarle que Alice había vuelto a llamar. El cobrizo maldijo mentalmente el hecho de no saber la razón de la insistencia de su hermana; pero se despidió cortésmente de la mujer y abandonó su piso.

Conduciendo hacia el hospital, la mente del cobrizo intentaba esquivar los pensamientos cargados de duda que amenazaban con adueñarse de su mente, contario a eso, encendió su auricular al tiempo que recibía la llamada de su hermana «Buenos días, bella durmiente», saludó con ironía; pero del otro lado de la línea no escuchó más que los gritos de Alice «Cálmate Alice, voy camino al hospital. ¿Qué sucede?», habló con voz serena; sin embargo, ella no pareció calmarse y, segundos después, Edward entendió por qué; Alice le había gritado que por su culpa, Rosalie había sufrido un accidente.

El rostro del cobrizo posiblemente se descompuso entre la sorpresa y la preocupación; solo estuvo consciente de lo que hacía cuando desconectó el auricular y los neumáticos rechinaron en el pavimento, el velocímetro marcó el tope del límite permitido en aquella zona; él estaba conduciendo víctima de la preocupación que su hermana había generado. Con aquella velocidad, no tardó más de 10 minutos en llegar al hospital que Alice le había indicado y mucho menos en bajar del auto y correr adentro.

Edward llegó a la zona de emergencia con la respiración entrecortada, se notaba que había estado corriente por las gotas de sudor que empezaban a brotar en su frente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó clavando la vista en su hermana, quien se refugiaba en los brazos de un tipo que el cobrizo ni conocía.

—Te diré lo que ha pasado—la hermana del hombre estaba histérica, y sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto le alertaron a Edward que no estaba bien —¿Cómo no se te ocurrió llevarla a casa? — recriminó con voz acusadora.

Emmett se había levantado de su asiento y se interponía entre su hermano mayor y Alice, que estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no escuchar razones. Em sabía mejor que nadie que Edward no sería capaz de levantarle una mano a su hermana, a pesar de lo que ella pudiera decir en un momento como ese, pero también conocía a su hermana, y sabía que ella si era capaz de levantarle una mano a Edward.

—¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —el cobrizo la miro entre consternada por la noticia y perplejo por las palabras tan absurdas que ella acababa de decir —Te diré cómo. Empezando por el hecho de que te ahogabas de borracha y terminando porque ella ignoró mi disposición a conducir.

El solo mencionar que su hermana había estado ebria cuando ocurrió el accidente, bastó para que ella intentara echársele encima; pero Emmett la retuvo con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarla del camino de Edward. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda a la escena; estaba rodeado por jóvenes, todos estudiaban en Yale y la escena que acababa de dramatizar no era precisamente digna de un profesor, pero no podía hacer más, no cuando tenía una hermana histérica recriminándole por algo en lo que él no tenía culpa.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Edward, y pronto sintió como una mano daba un par de palmadas en su hombro izquierdo.

—No le hagas caso. Ya sabes como es.

—Lo sé Emmett. Pero me está haciendo quedar como el culpable de todo frente a todos estos críos— alcanzó a decir en negativa a la reacción de Alice

—Dale espacio ¿sí?, Será mejor que veas cómo va todo... Doctor Cullen—Emmett le guiñó el ojo derecho a Edward y él supo en seguida a qué se refería su hermano.

Los pies del hombre lo guiaron hasta la sala de emergencias justo después de colocarse aquel traje azul tan característico de los médicos. Allí, justo al fondo, se encontraba el nuevo ingreso del ala de emergencias, una joven de unos 21 años con politraumatismos generalizados tras sufrir un accidente en su deportivo aproximadamente a las 5:00 am del día viernes, era Rosalie.

—Fuiste demasiado terca como para admitir que me necesitabas.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba dormida por la cantidad de sedantes que le habían colocado para mermar el dolor. Él observó el rostro de la chica, tenía una expresión de serenidad plasmado en él, serenidad que no iba acorde con la cantidad de golpes y moretones que tenía en el cuerpo. Desde su posición, Edward podía observar como el pómulo de la muchacha se había hinchado y había adquirido una tonalidad morada, su labio estaba roto y sangrante, tenía unos puntos de sutura en la frente y sus brazos no se habían llevado la mejor parte; su brazo izquierdo tenía un yeso, y Edward pudo imaginarse que un auto había impactado del lado de conductor, mientras que su brazo izquierdo tenía un golpe a nivel de su codo, casi como si la palanca del automóvil la hubiese golpeado. El cabello de Rosalie estaba enmarañado y sus ojos… abiertos.

—¿Qué me pasó? — su voz sonaba débil, apenas podía hacer el esfuerzo de hilar las palabras.

—Será mejor que no digas nada. Has tenido un accidente.

—Mi auto…

—..No importa— completó Edward mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su cabello —Lo importante es que estás bien.

— ¿Bien? — repitió ella y su mirada se encontró con la de él.

—Dentro de lo que cabe— explicó regalándole una sonrisa.

Sabía que Rosalie habría tenido ganas de golpearlo y borrarle aquella sonrisa del rostro, pero no podía hacerlo, no en un tiempo, y en parte él había tenido responsabilidad en ello, aunque intentara negárselo a él mismo y al resto.

Edward estuvo con ella hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y la administración de Yale comenzó a acosarle con el hecho de que tenía que ir a impartir la clase. Él intentó excusarse argumentando que un familiar había sufrido un accidente, pero nada sirvió, de forma que tuvo que disculparse con su hermana y decirle que él tenía que marcharse a la universidad. Además, Rosalie estaría tan sedada ese día que habría sido un milagro que pudiese intercambiar un par de palabras con él, fuera de eso, muy posiblemente no se despertaría hasta mañana.

Más tranquilo y sabiendo que la muchacha estaba fuera de peligro, Edward condujo en dirección a Yale. La universidad estaba tranquila y no parecían haberse enterado de lo sucedido con Rosalie, cosa que el hombre agradeció; pronto se vió en medio del mismo pasillo donde el día anterior creyó haber visto a Isabella, por lo que apresuró el paso sin darse cuenta que una mujer caminaba en su dirección con actitud distraída. Inminentemente tropezaron el uno con el otro y los papeles de Edward acabaron en el piso.

—Lo siento mucho, debí haber visto por donde caminaba— dijo el cobrizo mientras recogía las carpetas que debió haber metido en su maletín.

—No es nada, discúlpame tú.

Esa voz llamó la atención de Edward durante unos segundos, alzó su mirada esperando encontrar un rostro demasiado conocido para él, un rostro que había añorado durante mucho tiempo. Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella, tan rubia como la recordaba, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Tú? — fue lo único que pudo decir.

La mujer abrió ligeramente sus labios aún sin poder creer la presencia de Edward en aquel lugar. Hacía ya cuatro años que habían terminado su relación y dos que habían perdido el contacto, ahora se reencontraban en el lugar en el que menos pensaron.

—Tanya, ¿me has estado siguiendo? — preguntó con humor aquel hombre, a lo que ella golpeó el hombro de él con una fuerza que no tenía.

—Si claro Cullen, no he tenido mejor cosas que hacer que seguirte durante todo este tiempo— bromeó la mujer; sabía, por su rostro, que ella tampoco terminaba de creerse el hecho de que ambos estuvieran allí — ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes? — preguntó con un tono casi de indignación, a lo que el liberó una corta carcajada.

—Tengo muy poco tiempo aquí. De hecho, no conozco a casi nadie.

—Me cuesta creer que estés aquí— habló al tiempo que le sonreía con sinceridad.

Tanya había sido la prometida de Edward en la universidad, pero se habían separado porque la relación se había enfriado demasiado sin razón aparente; el cobrizo no deseaba casarse con alguien que de la noche a la mañana enfriara la relación, no esperaba eso de su vida de casado, de forma que, fue él quien terminó la relación. Pero ahora se encontraban y era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, aún a pesar de que él la había conseguido olvidar, ella seguiría siendo su primer amor, y el cariño los uniría por eso.

—A mí también me cuesta creerlo. Pero ven, que no me has dejado darte un abrazo.

— ¡Es que tu no me lo has querido dar! — bromeó la mujer para abrir sus brazos y dejar que Edward rodeara su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo; honestamente, no parecía ser un abrazo amistoso, pero él no reparó en eso; dejó un suave beso en una de las mejillas de la mujer y se separó al tiempo que ella le dirigía una mirada divertida, casi como si quisiera decirle "Sigues siendo el mismo", pero no lo hizo.

Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, Edward iba demasiado retardado por lo que había sucedido con Rosalie, de forma que si no llegaba a su próxima clase, todo lo que lo unía a New Haven acabaría explicado en una carta de renuncia con su firma plasmada.

—Me gustaría quedarme Tanya, pero seré hombre muerto si no llego a mi próxima clase. ¿Estás libre mañana?

—Sí, claro. Tengo el mismo número, sirve que nos ponemos al corriente.

Edward asintió y volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez de forma rápida, antes de partir.


	4. CAPITULO IV: Conociendo al Estreñido

**CAPITULO IV**

Haber encontrado a una parte tan importante de su pasado lo hacía pensar que tal vez, y solo "tal vez", no estaba equivocado con lo de Isabella; «Puede que no me haya escuchado… Puede que lo hubiese hecho y tenía otra clase», se planteó a sí mismo en un intento vago de buscarle una explicación a aquellos ojos interesados que lo observaron pero que segundos después, se habían perdido entre la gente en un furtivo intento de huir de él. Pero no, aquello no tenía sentido, si la castaña que él había visto era Isabella, la misma chica del orfanato, no tenía sentido que ella hubiese huido de él.

Hacía ya un par de horas que Edward estaba en su habitación; las clases en la Universidad habían terminado y él tenía guardia nocturna en el hospital, de forma que había llegado a casa a darse un buen baño y a comer algo. Sin embargo, se encontraba de pies frente a su escritorio, con una pequeña caja puesta sobre él. El entrecejo de Edward se encontraba fruncido mientras destapaba la caja y extraía una de las fotos de su interior; era una foto del orfanato, en ella se le veía a él rodeado con cuatro niños, pero solo una captaba su atención; «es imposible que me haya vuelto loco. Es ella» pensó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, frustrado por saberse dueño de una verdad que parecía ser una mentira. Edward echó la foto de nuevo en aquella caja y la cerró con fuerza volviéndola a su lugar, justo en una estantería al fondo de la habitación, donde guardaba además sus libros de medicina.

Se volvió en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a salir de ella. Tenía entre en su mano izquierda las llaves de su auto y rogaba mentalmente porque no hubiese ninguna emergencia en el hospital, pues no podría actuar bien con la mano derecha en ese estado. Recordar su cortada le provocó un ardor en ella, pero sabía que aquello había sido más psicológico que físico, pues de haber mantenido ocupada su mente con todo lo que la había estado embargando, no hubiese recordado el pequeño detalle en su mano derecha.

— ¿Vas al hospital?— escuchó apenas salió de su habitación. Emmett lo miraba desde el fondo del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí, tengo guardia.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?— Emmett se había acercado lo suficiente a Edward cómo para señalar su mano con su mirada.

—Tuve un accidente esta mañana— explicó el cobrizo con rapidez mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

—Espera, no puede conducir así.

Edward se giró inmediatamente para observar el rostro de su hermano. Sus ojos claros, tan parecidos a los de él, centellearon con la luz del pasillo; el cobrizo inclinó ligeramente su rostro tratando de entender sus palabras.

— ¿Te preocupo yo o es que quieres tener una excusa para ver a Rosalie?

Si de algo se podía jactar Edward, era de ser una persona muy intuitiva y observadora; de un tiempo para acá había observado la actitud de Emmett con aquella rubia, y él no era así con todas. Para Em, Rose era alguien especial, aunque no se atreviera a decirlo.

—Siempre ves cosas donde no las hay.

—No me creas estúpido, Emmett.

— ¿Te acompaño o no? — preguntó con un tono cortante. Edward sonreía sintiéndose triunfador de aquel encuentro; lanzó las llaves del volvo con su mano izquierda, y Emmett las atrapó enseguida —No, Doctor Cullen. Iremos en mi Jeep— se adelantó a la posición de Edward y le enseñó las llaves del volvo, justo a la altura de su rostro —Tómalas antes de que lo estrelle— aquello bastó para que Edward las tomara enseguida.

Se sentía absurdo ataviado con un atuendo digno de un médico: pantalón de vestir, zapatos lustrosos, camisa perfectamente estilizada y una corbata oscura. Vestido como un profesional, y subido sobre un jeep que no iba ni siquiera acorde con la situación; aquel auto era sin duda mucho más representativo de Emmett que de él.

— ¿No está cómodo Doctor Cullen? —la voz de Emmett resonó en el interior del auto. Atrayendo rápidamente la atención de Edward.

—No; solo estaba pensando.

Eso fue todo lo que dijeron en el camino; al cobrizo no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Emmett hizo lo posible por conducir de forma rápida, tal vez para zanjar la cortina de tensión que se estaba formando entre él y su hermano. Edward se debatía internamente entre varios detalles; el primero, Isabella, estaba seguro de que era la misma joven que había visto en la Universidad, pero la duda lo atacaba en ese momento; en segundo lugar, Rosalie, creía que Emmett sentía cosas por la rubia pero, ¿cómo se sentiría su hermano cuando se enterara que ellos habían tenido algo y que él no se lo dijo?; y luego, Tanya, que había hecho que una parte de él saltara; no sabía si a esa rubia la había olvidado del todo, y eso lo volvía loco.

Una vez en el hospital, Emmett se despidió de Edward y el cobrizo se dio a la tarea de visitar a los pacientes que ocupaban el ala de observación. Una vez se desocupó de su labor, se tomó un tiempo para marcharse a la cafetería, donde se hizo con un café bien cargado; disfrutaba de él cuando una día surcó su mente y fue inevitable que el nombre de "Tanya" se adueñara de sus pensamientos. Había quedado con ella que la llamaría para organizar algo el sábado, pero no había cumplido con su promesa. La mano izquierda de Edward tanteó la bata blanca que se había echado encima, hasta que dio con su teléfono celular; a él le tomó unos minutos dar con el número de aquella rubia y unos cuantos segundos en decidirse si debía llamar o solo enviar un texto.

Suspiró, y el primer tono del celular sonó en su oído. Había decidido llamarle y ahora esperaba que Tanya contestara; pero ella nunca lo hizo. Edward colocó su celular frente a él, argumentando que tal vez la rubia estaba dormida, a diferencia de él, que tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital.

Él bebía el último sorbo de su café cuando su celular recibió un texto; el cobrizo lo tomó enseguida y leyó con rapidez en voz baja. Tanya se disculpaba por no haber tomado el celular antes, y cerraba el mensaje con un "espero que nuestra cita siga en pie"; por supuesto que seguía en pie, de forma que Edward se tomó unos minutos para responderle, «Paso por ti a las 8», envió al final; ella le había dicho que se estaba quedando en los apartamentos cercanos a la Universidad, y el cobrizo sabía cuáles eran.

No tenía mente para pensar en ese momento lo que haría con Tanya; pero sabía que era un error pedirle ayuda a Alice, su hermana no estaba enterada de que él estuvo comprometido en la universidad y, considerando lo sucedido con Rosalie, la menor de los Cullen no debía de tener mente para otra cosa que no sea estar con aquella rubia. «Rosalie», pensó el médico antes de levantarse. Los pies de Edward lo guiaron hacia el ala de emergencias, justo donde esperaba encontrarse a sus hermanos y, efectivamente, allí estaba Alice, nuevamente refugiada en los brazos de un tipo que Edward no conocía, el mismo tipo de esa mañana.

—Alice— llamó Edward, haciendo que la chica despegara su rostro del pecho de su acompañante y observara al cobrizo.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

—Te dije que tenía que ir a la Universidad—explicó él, acercándose deliberadamente a la chica.

Ella se encontraba ya de pie, y parecía estar esperando la reacción de su hermano; Edward parecía notar que los músculos de la muchacha no estaban lo medianamente tensos que estaban esa mañana, lo que le indicaba que, a pesar de que Rosalie se encontraba en el ala de emergencia, ya no había peligro.

—Lo siento— alcanzó a decir la menor de los Cullen antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano. Él sabía que sus disculpas no eran más que por la reacción "explosiva" de esa mañana.

Edward rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la chica, pero sus ojos se centraron en el muchacho rubio que se había levantado de su asiento y ahora parecía la sombra de su hermana.

—No te preocupes— dijo el cobrizo, pero su intención era otra —Ahora dime, ¿quién es ese que me mira con cara de estreñido? — murmuró.

Las palabras de Edward le arrancaron una carcajada a Alice, quien se separó de él para extenderle una mano a aquel muchacho rubio, él la tomó enseguida y se aproximó a la posición de la chica. El brazo derecho del rubio rodeó la cintura de Alice casi con sobreprotección, pero el entrecejo de Edward se mantuvo sereno, a pesar de que amenazaba con fruncirse en cualquier momento.

—Edward, él es Jasper Hale. El mellizo de Rosalie... — la castaña calló durante unos segundos, como si deseara tantear el terreno —Y mi novio— agregó con rapidez.

El rostro del cobrizo posiblemente fue un poema; no entendía como era que él no sabía que Rosalie tenía un hermano, y peor aún, cómo era que él no sabía que el hermano de Rosalie era el novio de Alice. El rubio con cara de estreñido le regaló un seco asentimiento a Edward, a lo que el cobrizo solo fue capaz de cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Y Jasper, debo suponer que esperabas que Alice te presentara? ¿O es que no podías hacerlo tú mismo?

Aquella voz no era la de Edward, el joven médico había quedado enmudecido tras la confesión de su hermana menor. Quien hablaba en ese momento era Emmett, que había salido del ala donde Rosalie descansaba y ahora se aproximaba al encuentro del resto de los Cullen.

—Alice quería hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que Edward escuchaba la voz de aquel rubio desde que estaba en el hospital; ni siquiera esa mañana lo había escuchado hablar. Pero él no quiso aportarle más "peros" al asunto; esa vida le pertenecía a Alice, solo esperaba que el tal Jasper fuera tan protector con todo como aparentaba serlo con su propio cuñado. Emmett le dio unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro a Jasper, algo que no parecía ser en broma a pesar de que él reía cómo el que le contaba un chiste a un buen amigo. Desde el punto de vista de Edward, Emmett aprovechó las palmadas para golpear con fuerza al imbécil que se había ganado a la menor de los Cullen.


	5. CAPITULO V: Las enfermeras son libres

**CAPITULO V**

Alice preparaba las cosas de Rosalie en un pequeño bolso; Jasper le había empacado algunas pijamas y artículos personales para el hospital, pero hacía ya unos 10 minutos que el médico les había informado que Rosalie podría salir del hospital cuando deseara. Ahora, ante la presión que infundía la mirada de la rubia, todos trabajaban de forma rápida. Edward se había marchado a hacer su última ronda cuando el reloj marcó las 6:00 am; por suerte, no había ninguna emergencia que el médico tuviera que atender, de forma que podría ir a casa con Emmett, aunque una parte de él le decía que Emmett no tenía ningún interés en ir a casa.

Era sábado, el cobrizo ya había terminado su guardia y ahora se dirigía al ala de emergencias donde se encontraría con el resto de los Cullen. Edward reconoció a Jasper con rapidez, él se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del ala de emergencias, donde debería estar Rosalie; aquel rubio no tardó en asentir a modo de saludo. «Es un hombre de pocas palabras», pensó Edward.

—Ya todo está listo— la voz de Alice Cullen resonó en aquella sala de espera.

— ¿Qué está listo? — preguntó el cobrizo.

El mayor de los Cullen no sabía que Rosalie iba a ser dada de alta; la última vez que vio a la rubia había sido la mañana del día anterior y no estaba seguro si debía o no salir del hospital.

—El médico le ha dado el alta a Rose.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Parece que ya no la quieren por aquí— bromeó la menor de los Cullen.

Jasper tuvo que marcharse a firmar algunos papeles en recepción, mientras Alice volvía a entrar a hacerle compañía a Rosalie –y a Emmett-. Una vez más, Edward estaba solo; el cobrizo tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera; se había quitado la bata blanca y el estetoscopio que rodeaba su cuello horas atrás, ahora parecía un muchacho cualquiera, una que tal vez estaba esperando como salía su novia o algún familiar de una cirugía, parecía todo menos un médico que acababa de terminar su guardia nocturna.

Alice salió pronto del ala de emergencia, arrastraba una silla de ruedas con Rose sentada en ella; Emmett venía al lado cargando un bolso que, Edward supuso, tenía las pertenencias de Rosalie. El rubio mellizo de Rose no tardó en darse cuenta en la presencia de su hermana y abandonó la recepción al fondo del pasillo para caminar hasta los Cullen; entre sus manos llevaba una serie de papeles, entre ellos, el alta de Rosalie. Edward se levantó de su silla y se adelantó hasta la posición de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Rose? — preguntó por cortesía; a lo que ella respondió negando con la cabeza con rapidez.

Edward notó que el cabello de ella ya no estaba enmarañado como el día anterior; Alice había hecho de las suyas. Lo que la menor de los Cullen no había podido resolver era la hinchazón en el pómulo de Rosalie, pues cuando intentó aplicarle maquillaje, la rubia empezó a sollozar de dolor.

No tardaron mucho en salir del hospital; Alice había llevado su auto y, en vista de que no podían subir a una accidentada mujer a un Jeep, acomodaron a Rosalie en el porsche de la menor de los Cullen y la silla de ruedas fue a parar en alguna parte del Jeep de Emmett. Edward subió a bordo del auto de su hermano mientras veía de reojo como Alice se marchaba con Jasper y Rose. El hermano del cobrizo no tardó en subir a su Jeep después de ver partir a Alice.

—Pues parece que todo va bien— comentó Edward con la mirada distraída.

—Le duele todo el cuerpo. Se le pasará.

— ¿Vas a quedarte con ella? — preguntó el cobrizo.

Aquella era una pregunta de doble filo; Edward no preguntaba solo por "ese momento", hablaba en general, y Emmett lo había entendido perfectamente.

—No lo sé. No creo que quiera.

—Rosalie es así.

La mirada de Emmett se cruzó con la de su hermano durante unos segundos; él no había entendido a qué se refería Edward con "Rosalie es así", después de todo, su hermano tenía muy poco tiempo conociendo a la rubia como para afirmar tal cosa. Edward se dio cuenta de la situación, de forma que no volvió a sacar el tema; acomodó su brazo en la puerta del auto y observó por la ventana durante todo el camino. El jeep aparcó justo en frente del edificio donde los Cullen vivía, a lo que Edward buscó la mirada de su hermano, durante unos segundos, Emmett no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

—Pensé que estabas cansado— argumentó.

El cobrizo bajó del auto luego de despedirse del chico y, sin más, se adentró en el edificio donde se había residenciado. Subió el elevador con suma paciencia, no estaba apresurado, salvo por el hecho de que tenía que planear una cita con Tanya y no tenía ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer. Hacía ya mucho que no salía con ella, y la última vez que lo había hecho, eran novios, de forma que no tenía idea de cómo planificar algo que gritara "solo amigos" desde la primera vista.

Suspiró adentrándose en el piso, Agatha le saludó con cortesía, a lo que Edward respondió de la misma forma. Minutos después, ya estaba dentro de su habitación, intentando pensar que era lo que podía hacer con Tanya esa noche; pensó en llevarla por un café, pero eso era demasiado común; si iban al cine no tendrían oportunidad de hablar; si visitaban los bolos, irían solo a jugar; de forma que, tirado sobre su cama, Edward decidió que una cena era la clásica y más viable opción.

Decidir el lugar de la cena no fue tan difícil como decidir que irían a una cena; Edward conocía un lugar cercano a la playa, era un restaurante acogedor, con música en vivo y buena comida. Lo había visitado por primera vez con uno de sus colegas, después de una guardia en el hospital. Ahora, tendría la oportunidad de llevar a Tanya a él y esperaba que fuera tan de su agrado como lo había sido de él. Con su mente más despejada por el hecho de saber que por lo menos había planeado algo para su cita; Edward se acomodó en su cama para descansar un rato.

Aquel "rato" se extendió por horas; todo el cansancio y estrés que le había generado el día anterior pareció responder en ese momento y, para cuando abrió los ojos, su reloj marcaban las 4:30 pm. Edward se maldijo internamente por haber perdido todo ese día. Se levantó con rapidez y se tomó su tiempo para ducharse; para cuando salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala, las voces de Emmett y Alice le anunciaron que sus trabajos como "enfermeras" ya habían terminado.

—Hey bella durmiente, ¿te ha besado el príncipe? — la voz de Emmett salió burlona, a lo que Alice tomó un cojín y lo aventó directo a su rostro — ¿Qué? — preguntó como el que no había hecho nada.

Edward negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento en un cojín en el suelo junto a ellos; estaban justo frente a la mesa de café y la tenían repleta de paquetes de comida tailandesa.

—Te hemos traído algo— le sonrió Alice al cobrizo.

La castaña dejó los palillos con los que comía y su paquete en frente de ella; y se estiró apenas para tomar un pequeño estuche de plástico con rollos california. Edward sonrió al tiempo que los tomaba y observaba a su hermana a modo de agradecimiento.

—Sabemos qué prefieres la comida japonesa.

— ¿Qué más da? Todos son chinos— Alice rodó los ojos por el comentario de Emmett y esta vez propinó un certero golpe en su estómago.

—Como vuelvas a decir otra estupidez, te hago vomitar la comida "china" — amenazó entre dientes.

Edward suspiró y se acomodó junto a Alice, procurando obviar la ignorancia de su hermano. Estuvo comiendo en silencio durante unos minutos; eso, hasta que su hermana comenzó a parlotear sobre el cumpleaños sorpresa de Rosalie y, tal como el cobrizo lo había esperado, Alice no tardó en dirigirse a él.

—Nos prestarás este piso ¿cierto?

El mayor de los Cullen rodó los ojos, sabía que era imposible negarse a algo como eso; truncar los planes de la pequeña era una misión muy difícil, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Edward asintió con lentitud y un grito de celebración salió de los labios de la morena; pronto la tenía caminando alrededor de la sala, diciéndose a sí misma que la celebración estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tenía demasiado que planear.

—Alice ¿quieres sentarte? — habló el cobrizo por primera vez.

Su voz, autoritaria, obligó a la chica a tomar asiento junto a él y terminar su comida. Desde el punto de vista del cobrizo, Alice tendría mucho tiempo para planear la fiesta de Rosalie. « ¿Fiesta?», se repitió a sí mismo. Era una estupidez pensar que Alice haría algo "pequeño y sencillo", la menor de los Cullen siempre quería sorprender, ser recordada; así que Edward solo estaba ubicando el número de alguna empresa de limpieza para que se encargara del desastre que su hermana haría en aquel piso.

Edward carraspeó y se levantó del cojín donde había estado sentado; dejó el paquete vacío de rollos california y miró a sus hermanos apenas unos segundos antes de despedirse.

—Yo tengo una cita; debo ir a cambiarme.

—Espera— Emmett lo detuvo enseguida — ¿Con una mujer? — El cobrizo asintió con lentitud y una carcajada escapó de los labios de aquel chico — ¡Oh Edward! ¡Hermano, pensé que eras gay! — en ese momento Emmett estaba partido de la risa en el suelo y Alice lo observaba a punto de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho minutos atrás.

—Sí, es una cita médica— mintió el cobrizo.

Claro que, la mentira de Edward solo hizo que Emmett volviera a partirse de la risa en el suelo, pero a Edward no le interesaba que sus hermanos supieran que él se estaba reencontrado con su ex prometida; muy seguramente Alice querría conocerla y "comprobar" que ya no hubiese nada entre ellos o que, en dado caso, hubiese algo. Si la burla de Emmett era el precio que tenía que pagar, lo pagaría entonces.

Desde la habitación del mayor de los Cullen, podían escucharse las sonoras carcajadas de aquel chico; pero Edward procuró no prestarle atención mientras se vestía con una gabardina oscura y pantalones de jean. Afuera empezaba a hacer frío y es que ya se encontraban a mediados del otoño, pronto llegaría invierno, y con él: diciembre. El cobrizo ya había conversado con sus hermanos al respecto y, los planes para ese año, eran regresar a Forks junto a Carlisle y Esme, pues, de lo contrario, ellos irían a New Haven y eso no le convenía a nadie.

Una vez listo, Edward tomó las llaves de su preciado volvo. Las había dejado en el bolsillo del pantalón que había usado para su guardia; se miró una vez más en el espejo de su habitación, y partió.


	6. CAPITULO VI: No es placer haber besado

**CAPITULO VI**

Miró impaciente su reloj; era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que había estacionado su volvo frente a los edificios cercanos a la Universidad, tal como Tanya se lo había indicado. Eran las 7:55 pm y él llegó mucho antes de lo planeado. Edward reconocía su error, ahora pasaba su tiempo observando el volante de su auto, detallando los detalles del tablero o mirando a través del vidrio, todas las personas que caminaban ataviadas con abrigos dado el frío de la noche. El cobrizo escuchó un repiqueteo contra el cristal de la ventana del copiloto, su cabeza se giró con lentitud y la silueta de una mujer conocida lo hizo sonreír; su mano desactivó los seguros del volvo y después de un "click", Tanya abrió la puerta y tomó su lugar junto a Edward.

—Tan puntual como siempre— elogió la mujer.

—Sigo siendo el mismo.

El cobrizo condujo con calma mientras Tanya insistía en que le fuese dicho a dónde irían. Él no prestó demasiada atención a su petición, sólo argumentaba de vez en cuando que era un buen lugar y que esperaba que le agradara; después de unos minutos, la rubia pareció familiarizarse con la idea de que Edward no daría su brazo a torcer, así que prefirió sacar otro tema de conversación. La familia, por ejemplo. Edward conocía a Kate y a Irina, las hermanas de Tanya, pero no tenía idea de que Irina había fallecido hace poco, así que sacar el tema a colocación hizo que el rostro de Tanya cambiara completamente.

—Ella murió, Edward.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo incómodo; el cobrizo sabía que lo que dijo fue una indiscreción, pero él no tenía idea de que algo como eso pudo haber pasado en el tiempo en el que él y Tanya perdieron el contacto.

—Lo siento de verdad— se disculpó apenado.

—No te preocupes. No pudiste haberlo sabido— la rubia se encogió de hombros y suspiró —Estaba de vacaciones en Italia, tuvo un accidente— contó Tanya, algo pensativa.

Edward no volvió a sacar el tema de Irina durante todo el camino; lo menos que quería era poner incómoda a su acompañante y de paso, ganarse un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberlo hecho. Tras unos 15 minutos de camino, por fin vislumbraron el establecimiento; Edward aparcó justo en frente y bajó del auto con rapidez para abrir la puerta de Tanya, quien sonrió con coquetería. O al menos así lo percibió el cobrizo, en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en la palabra "raro".

Adentro, el ambiente estaba tal como Edward lo recordaba; era un excelente lugar, no cabía duda; podía escucharse la música de piano aún desde la entrada. La Hostess trabajó con rapidez y los ubicó en una mesa en el centro de la estancia, lo cual el cobrizo agradeció mentalmente, dada que tenían una muy buena vista del pianista.

—Es un lindo lugar.

Tanya llamó la atención de Edward, él se había distraído con la figura del pianista y la melodía que creaba en ese momento. El hombre volvió la vista a su acompañante, girando apenas su rostro para verla y, asintió con lentitud.

—Lo que más me gusta es la música— explicó él.

La rubia conocía lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que él y el piano eran uno solo; por lo que el mismo chico le había contado, él tocaba el piano desde que era muy joven, así que no era una sorpresa que una de las poderosas razones por las que había elegido el sitio esa noche, era por el piano.

—Lo sé Edward, supongo que no has cambiado en tus gustos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—El tiempo te cambia…— la mujer guardó silencio durante unos segundos —Pero tú no pareces haber cambiado. Y eso me gusta— la mirada de Tanya se había posado en los ojos claros de Edward.

En ese momento, el cobrizo no supo qué decir. Lo que la rubia intentaba estaba muy claro para cualquiera; ella estaba decidida a conquistar a Edward, pero él, a pesar de que entendía perfectamente las intenciones de Tanya, no quería reconocerlas abiertamente pues, si lo hiciera, tendría que plantearse a sí mismo una interrogante muy difícil de responder: «¿Quiero lo mismo?».

Él agradeció al cielo y hasta al coro de ángeles cuando una camarera los interrumpió para darles la bienvenida y contarles sobre la especialidad de la casa. Después de unos minutos de debatir con Tanya sobre el mejor vino, decidieron lo que cenarían y beberían. Ella había insistido en que bebieran algo más "fuerte"; Edward en primera instancia no comprendió tanta insistencia, aunque una parte de él le gritara algo como, "Esta te quiere enredar, no te dejes"; justo esa parte era la sensata en ese momento, porque el Edward que todos conocen, el que no desconfía, se negó alegando que tenía que conducir esa noche. Demasiado civilizado.

— ¿Sigues tocando el piano? — preguntó Tanya con interés.

Él negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Después de unos minutos, la camarera volvió a acercarse con las copas de vino y la botella; se retiró después de que Edward le hubiera agradecido.

—No tengo un piano en mi piso— explicó el joven.

—Pero supongo que no lo has olvidado.

—No. Nunca lo olvidé.

—Hubiese sido romántico que lo hicieras en nuestra boda.

Aquel terreno era demasiado peligroso; Edward llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, su espalda estaba tensa. No había ido a esa cita ni la había invitado a ella para hablar de su "nosotros", solo quería retomar una amistad, pero claramente ella no estaba dispuesta a eso. Edward se encogió de hombros y tomó la copa frente a él entre sus dedos, bebiendo apenas un sorbo de su contenido. Era una simple excusa para mantener sus labios ocupados y no tener que hacer comentarios al respecto de lo que Tanya acababa de decir.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — preguntó ella.

Su inocencia era fingida, por supuesto que sabía que había incomodado a Edward. Ella lo conocía bien y sabía cómo se comportaba cuando estaba incómodo. Sin embargo, el cobrizo negó con la cabeza y colocó la copa nuevamente en su lugar.

—No, es solo que no lo había pensado.

Las palabras de Edward no fueron ni medianamente creíbles, pero ella sonrió y aparentó haber zanjado el tema. Claro que, lo seguiría intentando más adelante. La camarera que los había atendido minutos atrás, regresó con una canastilla pequeña de pan y una barra de mantequilla en un platillo, lo colocó en medio de la "pareja" que cenaba en esa mesa y partió.

—Así que estás trabajando en Yale— comentó Tanya, como un intento de hacer conversación.

—Sí, hace poco. No esperaba haberte encontrado allí.

—Oh, vamos Edward, no esperabas haberme encontrado en ningún lugar.

Lo que ella había dicho no era del todo una mentira, así que el cobrizo liberó una baja carcajada y se encogió de hombros. Después de la ruptura con Tanya, él se había marchado al orfanato; en ese momento, tras recordar su tiempo en el orfanato, el nombre "Isabella" volvió a llenar su mente. No había pensado en ella desde que entró a su guardia en el hospital, y su mente no había elegido un momento más inoportuno para recordársela.

—¿En qué piensas? — quiso saber Tanya.

—En qué estás muy hermosa esta noche.

Touché. Aquello había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido a Edward, pero había causado un buen efecto en la conversación; pues Tanya bajó el rostro durante unos segundos, como si quisiera ocultar una sonrisa que, de hecho, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. La rubia volvió a alzar el rostro y negó con la cabeza mirando al cobrizo.

— ¿En serio pensabas en mí? — los ojos de ella estaban brillosos en ese instante.

— ¿En quién más si no?

«Isabella », gritó su mente, pero él no hizo caso.

Tanya se acomodó en su asiento cuando observó a la camarera traer la cena. Edward intentó que la conversación fuera sobre trivialidades, hablaban de sus vacaciones, de sus trabajos y, cada que ella intentaba pisar el terreno amoroso, Edward salía con un muy ocurrente « ¿Qué tal está tu salsa?», lo dijo tantas veces esa noche que Tanya lo entendió como una especie de clave que, traducida, era algo cómo: «Siguiente tema, por favor.».

Eran cerca de las 10 cuando salieron del restaurante, fue una buena cena y, dentro de lo que cabe, Edward pudo mantener a raya los deseos de Tanya de hablar sobre ellos y su "relación". Sin embargo, él no estaría a salvo durante mucho tiempo más.

Cuando llegaron a los apartamentos donde Tanya vivía, él bajó con rapidez y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la rubia. Como un caballero, Edward le acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio; Tanya lo miró durante unos segundos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él y, lo que menos se esperaba era que los labios de ella besaran los suyos. La primera reacción de él fue quedarse como piedra, si, ella estaba besando una piedra; después de unos segundos, la postura de Edward se relajó, pero en lugar de corresponder aquel beso, sus manos se cerraron en torno a los brazos de ella y la alejaron con lentitud.

—Tanya…

—No, no digas nada— le interrumpió ella, y en fracciones de segundo ya estaba desapareciendo en el interior de su edificio.

La mente del cobrizo, y él mismo, se trasladaron en silencio hasta su piso. Esa noche durmió lo que pudo, que no fue demasiado. Temprano, antes de que sus hermanos se levantaran, él ya había salido de casa y caminaba hasta una cafetería cercana, apenas a dos cuadras de su edificio. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío cuando él entró y se hizo con una mesa en el extremo de la estancia, justo al lado del enorme ventanal que daba con la calle.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del cobrizo. La noche pasada apenas había llegado a su piso, se hubo encerrado en su habitación; su mente estaba confundida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Tanya, no porque le hubiese gustado el beso o porque no le hubiese gustado, sino porque lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. La intención del cobrizo nunca había sido besar a Tanya, ni esperaba que ella lo hiciera; por lo que resultaba extraño que las cosas hubiesen terminado así. Edward no quería rechazar a Tanya, mucho menos considerando el hecho de que estuvo comprometido con ella, habían pasado demasiadas noches juntos, se habían besado demasiadas veces, pero ese beso fue diferente. Ellos ya no eran nada, y ella había actuado dejando mucho que decir. Las cartas estaban echadas, Edward ya estaba claro en las intenciones de aquella dama.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El cobrizo mantenía su rostro cubierto con sus manos y sus codos estaban puestos sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería, parecía agobiado por una difícil situación y una camarera se había acercado para ver que se encontrara bien. Pero esa voz él la había escuchado antes. Edward separó su rostro de sus manos con lentitud, casi con dramatismo; sus ojos buscaron la figura de aquella camarera y el rostro de esta se contrarió en el mismo instante en el que su mirada se encontró con los ojos claros de él.

«Isabella», pensó.

La primera reacción de ella fue alejarse, pero él fue más rápido y en fracciones de segundos ya estaba de pie, reteniendo el brazo de ella, impidiéndole partir. Isabella frunció el ceño y lo miró durante unos segundos. Después de observar a su alrededor, Edward entendió por qué; habían atraído miradas de forma demasiado evidente. El cobrizo soltó con delicadeza el brazo de ella y volvió a tomar asiento; estaba claro que él no iba a dejar que aquella muchacha se fuera, de forma que, señaló el asiento frente a él. Ella hizo una mueca cargada de duda, pero él movió su cabeza ligeramente reafirmando su invitación; después de unos segundos de pie, el cuerpo de la castaña se movió para acomodarse en el asiento frente a Cullen.

Él esperó a que Isabella hablara, pero ella nunca lo hizo; contrario a eso, agachó la cabeza como si esperara el sermón de su padre. Edward carraspeó para atraer la atención de ella, quien alzó a duras penas su rostro, casi como si no quisiera ver completamente su rostro.

— ¿Por qué huyes? — preguntó él.

—No cualquiera me toma por el brazo y me obliga a sentarme.

Ella intentaba huir por la tangente, pero Edward no se lo permitiría. Isabella tendría que responder y dejar sus evasivas.

—Hablo de la Universidad— reafirmó el cobrizo.

—Yo…— calló durante unos segundos; Isabella parecía no tener claro que era lo que debía responder en un caso como ese. Suspiró —No quería ser descubierta— murmuró.

El rostro de Edward posiblemente fue un poema; él no entendía el punto de la castaña y, en cuanto a su explicación sobre "ser descubierta", él no hacía más que confundirse. Edward negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa para observarla más de cerca.

—Bella…

—No— interrumpió ella. La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño cuando volvió a hablar —No me llames por ese nombre. Aquí nadie me conoce como Isabella— se adelantó a decir.

—Pero ese es tu nombre.

—Lo sé. Pero después de que te fuiste, una familia se hizo cargo de mí. Desde hace mucho que mi nombre no es Isabella Swan.

Aquella era demasiada información para procesarla en pocos segundos. Edward se quedó callado intentando organizar sus ideas; por lo que había escuchado, ella no había respondido a su llamado porque nadie conocía su nombre, y eso significaba que nadie conocía su pasado. «Aceptar que me conocía en ese momento era aceptar que su nombre era Isabella Swan», pensó enseguida. La mirada de Edward volvió a centrarse en el rostro de la muchacha.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó él.

—Marie…— mordió su labio durante unos segundos —Marie Dwyer.

Edward suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento. Resultaba que estaba frente a una muchacha que, a pesar de ser la misma que conoció en el orfanato, ni siquiera se llamaba igual y tenía una vida que él no conocía. Una vida con una familia de la que ahora solo sabía el apellido "Dwyer". El cobrizo miró durante unos segundos a Isabella.

— ¿No ibas a decírmelo? — su voz sonó baja.

—No quería hacerlo en la Universidad.

— ¿Dónde? — insistió él.

—Quería buscarte y citarte en otro lugar, Edward. En serio quería decírtelo— ahora ella sonaba demasiado consternada; se notaba que esa información no había salido de sus labios si no era "nunca", no era desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Él hizo una mueca.

—No tenías por qué decírmelo.

—Pero quería hacerlo— reafirmó ella.

En un ademán inconsciente, el cobrizo tomó la mano de la chica, que se movía inquieta sobre la superficie de la mesa. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron durante unos segundos; a Edward le pareció estar viendo a la misma niña inocente que había visto años atrás, y a ella, a ella le parecía estar viendo a aquel príncipe que siempre estaba para ella. La mano de Isabella se cerró en torno a la de él, apretándola débilmente. Edward sonrió.


	7. CAPITULO VII: El Mensajero

**CAPITULO VII**

Rosalie se removió incómoda en su cama; allí, desde un punto lejano de la habitación, Alice, Jasper y Edward observaban a la rubia acompañada por Emmett. El hermano del cobrizo no se había despegado de la chica desde que llegó esa mañana; Alice, por su parte, llegó muy temprano solo para tener una excusa de estar con Jasper y Edward, después de hablar con Isabella, había llegado al piso de los Hale para encontrarse con sus hermanos. La rubia tenía mejor semblante cuando el cobrizo volvió a verla, la hinchazón de su pómulo había disminuido considerablemente, pero aún su carácter se mostraba volátil a causa del yeso en su brazo izquierdo, que le impedía acomodarse como ella deseaba.

—Jasper— llamó Edward de repente.

El rubio, pegado al cuerpo de Alice, giró apenas el rostro para encontrar la mirada del joven médico durante apenas unos segundos.

—He estado pensando en algo…— Edward inclinó su cabeza ligeramente — ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando Rosalie llevó a Alice a casa, el día del accidente?

La pregunta que el cobrizo hizo, logró que Jasper bajara el rostro en seguida, a lo que Alice le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a su hermano. En un principio, Edward no entendió demasiado, por lo que le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica; Jasper se disculpó en seguida y abandonó la habitación a paso rápido. Los dos Cullen permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la castaña, en realidad estaba esperando una buena explicación sobre su reacción.

—Está bien, pregunta— aceptó ella.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — murmuró él entre dientes.

Alice liberó un suspiro y observó la mirada estudiosa de Edward, como si él intentara saber los pensamientos de ella. La pequeña Cullen se cruzó de brazos y observó un par de veces a los lados, procurando no ser escuchada por el que era su novio.

—A Jasper no le gusta hablar de eso; es algo que lo incomoda— dijo ella.

Con sus palabras, no fue difícil que Edward entrecerrara los ojos, sin entender la razón por la que su "cuñado" tendría que "incomodarse".

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Jasper estuvo con nosotras hasta que empecé a beber demasiado…— mordió su labio en seguida, pero los ojos del cobrizo gritaban una orden muy clara en ese momento: "sigue" —Intentó que nos fuéramos por las buenas, pero él y yo discutimos y le dije que se marchara.

El rostro de Alice mostraba pena y vergüenza en ese momento, y el cobrizo sabía bien por qué; recordaba el viernes en el hospital, cuando ella le gritó que había sido culpa de él lo que le había pasado a Rosalie. Ahora, Edward se enteraba que de no ser porque Alice le dijo a Jasper que se fuera, en medio de su estado de ebriedad, quien hubiese conducido el auto hubiese sido aquel rubio, y muy posiblemente, el accidente no se hubiese suscitado.

—Edward, sé que tengo gran culpa en esto. Discúlpame, hermano— la voz de ella sonó baja, pero fue suficiente para que él la escuchara.

Los brazos del chico rodearon el menudo cuerpo de su hermana durante unos segundos; tiempo en el que Emmett se levantó de su lugar junto a Rosalie y se aproximó a dar el "abrazo familiar"; Edward se separó en seguida de Alice para no tener que soportar los brazos de Emmett, pero fue en vano su intento.

Después de un rato, Jasper había vuelto a la habitación y Alice hablaba con él sentada en un sillón del extremo de la habitación; Emmett, hablaba sobre trivialidades con Rosalie y, aquel cobrizo, se encontraba de pie justo frente a la enorme ventana de la habitación. La mente de Edward divagaba entre todo lo que le había sucedido esos últimos días; desde el primer encuentro, para nada bueno, con Isabella, luego el accidente de Rose, el beso de Tanya y la confesión de Bella. Todo lo estaba embargando y él no creía tener mente para tanto.

Alice carraspeó de repente y se levantó con rapidez argumentando que la pizza había llegado; Edward se encontraba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera estuvo consciente del hecho de que su hermana había pedido pizza para el almuerzo. Durante el almuerzo, poco y nada fue lo que conversó; Alice había hablado de tantas cosas que la mente del cobrizo no lograba procesar ni la mitad. Entre ellas, había aprovechado para susurrar que Edward les había prestado el piso para la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Rosalie; eso mientras Rosalie almorzaba en su habitación, junto a Emmett.

El cobrizo se levantó minutos después de acabar con su segundo trozo de pizza; observó a su hermana y a Jasper y se disculpó con rapidez argumentando que estaba bastante cansado por la guardia del día anterior. Edward supo inmediatamente, por la mirada de Alice, que la castaña no había creído ni la mitad de lo que él había dicho; no quería tener que explicarle todo lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que hacerlo. Intentó entonces mostrar la mejor de las sonrisas y, en vista de que no logró más que una fea mueca, se dio media vuelta antes de seguir colocándose en evidencia frente a Jasper y su compañera.

Una vez afuera, Edward tomó un taxi hasta su piso. Maldecía internamente no haber llevado el auto hasta la cafetería donde se encontró a Isabella, de haberlo hecho, lo tendría en ese momento. El cobrizo hizo lo posible por mantener su mente tranquila durante todo el camino hasta su edificio; agradeció mentalmente que el chofer del taxi no fuera de los que hacía conversación con todo el pasajero que subiera a bordo.

Frente al edificio, Edward pagó la tarifa que marcaba el taxímetro y caminó con rapidez hasta el interior del recinto. En su piso, no se escuchaba más que el sonido de algunos platos en la cocina; estaba, por así decirlo, prácticamente vacío. El cobrizo caminó directamente a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, sus dedos se movieron sobre su sábana casi como si estuviese tocando un teclado, le hubiese encantado tener un piano frente a él en ese momento. Con ese pensamiento, poco a poco sus párpados de fueron cerrando y, caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue inevitable.

El sueño que tuvo aquella tarde fue extraño, demasiado.

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a una cintura, y el llanto de un bebé llamó su atención. La mujer entre los brazos del cobrizo, se removió apenas para liberarse de su agarre y caminar hasta una pequeña cuna en el extremo de la estancia; Edward observó la habitación durante unos segundos. El piso era de madera, había un pequeño sillón color crema en un extremo de la habitación y una cuna que parecía ser el centro en ese momento; la mujer que segundos atrás había estado con el cobrizo, acunaba a un bebé en sus brazos, pero Edward aún no podía ver el rostro de su acompañante.

El cabello marrón de la mujer llegaba hasta su cintura, y su ropa no era demasiado especial; vestía unos jeans y una blusa sencilla. Edward observó la mesa junto al sillón que había visto segundos atrás, en ella había una foto de una pequeña bebé y, el supuso que era la misma que la mujer tenía entre sus brazos. Para cuando el cobrizo se había decidido a aproximarse a la mesa, la castaña se giró y quedó frente a él. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, el corazón del cobrizo se paralizó, luego comenzó a latir desbocado cuando reconoció esos perfectos ojos marrones.

— ¿Isabella? — preguntó titubeante.

La puerta que tenía a sus espaldas se abrió y eso fue todo, Edward despertó envuelto entre sus sábanas. La respiración de él sonaba agitada, y era lo único que interrumpía la calma de aquella habitación; casi como si no lo hubiese pensado, el cobrizo escuchó tres golpes en su puerta, acto seguido, Alice ya estaba dentro de la habitación. La castaña tomó asiento en un extremo de la cama del chico y observó a su hermano durante unos segundos.

—Mamá llamó, quería saber si ya hemos hablado contigo sobre ir en navidad a Forks…— ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos y arrugó ligeramente su ceño — ¿Estás bien?

Edward asintió ligeramente y se levantó de la cama para caminar hasta la ventana de su habitación; aquel ventanal estaba cubierto por una espesa cortina oscura que impedía que los rayos de sol entraran; vaya sorpresa cuando el cobrizo rodó la cortina y se encontró con una luna en su máximo esplendor.

—Edward, parecías agitado, ¿qué pasa? — insistió Alice.

—Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

Él regresó y tomó asiento justo frente a su hermana; sabía que si la dejaba más tiempo, ella seguramente empezaría a preguntar cosas y él no querría responderlas. Sin embargo, ella no preguntó nada, simplemente le sonrió.

—Le he dicho a mamá que nos quedaremos una semana en New York antes de ir a Forks. Así puedes arreglar tus citas en el hospital.

Lo que Alice hacía por su hermano era digno de un reconocimiento; ella se había encargado de cubrirlo desde que se enteró de su engaño, aún a pesar de que él no había tenido ni siquiera la atención de decírselo a ella. Edward tomó una de las manos de la castaña y la estrechó con suavidad.

—No te he dicho lo mucho que te amo.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Alice y negó con la cabeza —No, pero eres un interesado— bromeó levantándose de la cama del cobrizo.

La muchacha argumentó que estaba algo cansada y que se iría dormir pronto, pero tendría que llamar a Jasper antes; de forma que Edward pronto la vio salir de su habitación. El hecho de que su hermano dijera que iría a dormir, le hizo preguntarse al cobrizo cuantas horas había dormido, así que se inclinó hasta la mesa junto a su cama y observó la pantalla de su despertador. Eran poco más de las 10 pm cuando él se despertó, eso quería decir que había dormido más de las 8 horas necesarias.

Con la mano en el estómago y este a punto de rugir, Edward salió de su habitación directo a la cocina. Allí, Emmett se había adueñado del refrigerador mientras parecía buscar algo que no encontraba.

—Eddie, ¿dónde están las cervezas?

El cobrizo alzó una ceja en dirección a su hermano; él detestaba que lo llamaran Eddie, aunque muchas personas se habían empeñado en hacerlo con el paso del tiempo.

—Te las acabaste— puntualizó él mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente a la encimera de la cocina.

—Demonios. Iré al supermercado por más, ¿quieres algo? — Emmett tomaba con rapidez las llaves de su Jeep mientras miraba al mayor de los Cullen.

— ¿Puedes pasar por una cafetería? Está a dos cuadras de acá. Sería bueno un Sándwich.

Emmett asintió y le dio la espalda a Edward. El hermano de en medio, Em, se había pasado todo el día con Rosalie en su piso; la muchacha ya no estaba delicada, no como lo había estado el mismo viernes, día del accidente. Pero Emmett insistía en cuidar cada detalle; a esas alturas, y por su comportamiento, sus hermanos ya estaban más que enterados que el muchacho sentía algo más que "atracción" por Rosalie; para Alice eso sería una especie de sueño hecho realidad, para Edward, era como si diera lo mismo; o al menos eso creía Emmett, sin saber que entre su hermano y la rubia había un secreto que no parecían tener intención de contarle.

Cullen bajó el ascensor con su pie repiqueteando contra el piso del mismo; una vez las puertas de este se abrieron, casi corrió hasta el exterior y abordó su Jeep con el impulso que un salto le hubo dado. Emmett encendió el auto y se tomó apenas unos segundos para observar la pantalla de su celular; Rosalie le había escrito un texto y aquello le hizo sonreír, «claro que iré a verte Rose. Pasaré después de la Universidad», respondió con rapidez antes de dejar caer su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y arrancar en dirección al supermercado.

El mejor invento, según Emmett, aparte del sexo, eran los supermercados abiertos las 24 horas. Con ese pensamiento podía notarse que Cullen no tenía demasiadas aspiraciones en la vida; dentro del local, tomó tantas latas de cerveza como se le ocurrió y las colocó en un carrito de supermercado. Pagó con la tarjeta de crédito, aunque sabía que Carlisle lo aniquilaría si gastaba todo el dinero en cerveza.

Cullen estuvo a punto de regresar a su piso cuando recordó el sándwich que Edward le había pedido. Maldijo por lo bajo y giró con su auto en la esquina que daba con su edificio; a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el local y, por lo que parecía, estaba a punto de cerrar. Emmett entró casi corriendo al lugar y le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas a la camarera de turno.

—Sé que van a cerrar, pero mi hermano me asesinará si no le llevo un sándwich.

El rostro de ruego de Emmett pareció servir de algo, pues aquella castaña sonrió y le pidió al cocinero que preparara un sándwich de pavo; la muchacha se movió hasta la caja y tecleó lo que parecía ser el monto a pagar. Emmett, por su parte, se avocó a la tarea de buscar 10$ en su billetera y entregárselos a la muchacha.

— ¿A nombre de quien hago el recibo? — preguntó ella con la mirada fija en la caja.

—Emmett Cullen.

El rostro de aquella castaña se alzó durante unos segundos y su mirada se cruzó con la del muchacho; Emmett sonrió como si fuese admirado y ella negó con la cabeza algo confundida.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con Edward Cullen? — quiso saber la muchacha.

— Es mi hermano.

La joven asintió ante las palabras de Emmett y se giró cuando la campanilla pegada a la ventana de la cocina sonó, anunciando que el sándwich ya estaba listo. La castaña le pasó su pedido a Cullen y le sonrió al tiempo que bajaba el rostro y escribía algo rápido en un trozo de papel.

—¿Puedes darle esto a tu hermano? — ella extendió el papel hasta Emmett, quien lo guardó en seguida en sus bolsillos.

—Claro, pero querrá saber quién eres

—Mi nombre es Isabella

Con aquellas palabras, Emmett se marchó de la cafetería. Al parecer, tenía un mensaje que dar.


	8. CAPITULO VIII: Conspiración Familiar

**CAPITULO VIII**

La mirada distraída de Edward se cruzó con la de Emmett durante unos segundos, justo en el momento en el que el menor de los Cullen entraba a la cocina, con una pequeña caja de cervezas en una mano y lo que parecía ser la envoltura de un sándwich en la otra. Desde que Emmett se marchó al supermercado, Edward había permanecido en la cocina, con su mente repasando una y otra vez lo que le había dicho Isabella que, desde su punto de vista, no había sido demasiado. Emmett hizo un sonoro ruido cuando dejó las cervezas en la encimera de la cocina y atrajo en seguida la atención de Edward, que se había perdido en un punto de la habitación.

— ¡Eh! Edward, para que veas que yo si cumplo— el menor de los Cullen dejó la envoltura con el Sándwich justo en frente del cobrizo.

Este último observó lo que su hermano había puesto frente a él y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento; estuvo a punto de quitar la envoltura del sándwich cuando Emmett carraspeó para atraer su atención, Edward alzó sus cejas enseguida y giró su rostro para observar al otro Cullen. Emmett tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonreía con ganas; un suspiró escapó de los labios de Edward, el mayor de los hermanos sabía que el pelinegro saldría con uno de sus comentarios.

—Aquí tienes tu postre— comentó Emmett mientras extraía del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, un pedazo de papel magullado; el joven le extendió la nota al cobrizo, quien la tomó en seguida.

La sonrisa de Edward cuando leía aquel trozo de papel no tardó en delatarlo; pronto la risotada de su hermano captó su atención y, por un momento, el cobrizo dejó de leer la nota para encontrarse con la mirada de Emmett.

— ¿Entonces es ella? — El chico volvió a reír — ¿Ella es mi cuñada?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco casi inmediatamente.

—Solo es una vieja amiga— se adelantó el cobrizo.

— ¿Ella es la buena amiga con la que tuviste la cita "médica" ayer?

En ese momento, el mayor de los hermanos recordó a Tanya, y una mirada fulminante hacia Emmett bastó para que este levantara ambos brazos en señal de paz, el menor de los Cullen tomó sus cervezas y se retiró sin más de la habitación.

Una vez solo en la habitación, el cobrizo volvió a leer la nota que tenía entre sus manos; solo era un trozo de papel con un número escrito y abajo, con una torpe caligrafía producto de la rapidez con la que escribió, rezaba un claro "Isabella Swan". Después de su encuentro, a Edward se le había olvidado pedirle su número a la castaña, pero por lo visto, ella también se había interesado en que él lo tuviera, de forma que se las ingenió para que así fuera. Edward sonrió durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre si debía escribir algo o no; por un momento se llegó a sentir como un adolescente, sin comprender como era que pasaba eso con una muchacha que acababa de encontrarse. Eso no podía estar pasando, o al menos eso era lo que él diría cuando se enterara de lo que realmente pasaba.

El cobrizo guardó la nota de papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cenó con rapidez. Después de arrojar a la basura la envoltura del sándwich, Edward caminó hacia el estudio de su piso; en su camino pudo escuchar a Emmett vociferando cada vez que hacían un touchdown en la televisión, pero no prestó real atención. Edward, con la excusa de cambiar la gasa de su mano derecha, se había engañado a sí mismo para acabar sentado en el escritorio, justo frente al teléfono. Segundos después, él ya había marcado el número de Isabella y esperaba que al tercer tono ella contestara.

«— ¿Hola?— escuchó del otro lado de la línea»

«—Hey Bella, soy yo, Edward.»

«—Eh… ¿Edward?— hubo un silencio durante unos segundos —No esperaba tu llamada.»

«— ¿Interrumpo algo?»

«—No, para nada. Es solo que… no lo sé, es extraño— ella dejó escapar una risita y él sonrió.»

«— Es que estuve pensando que, no lo sé, hace mucho que no hacemos algo. Tal vez podríamos salir»

«— ¿Edward Cullen me está invitando a una cita?— el cobrizo enmudeció durante unos segundos — ¿estás allí?— preguntó ella.»

«—Si, aquí estoy. Entonces… ¿aceptas?— su voz sonó dudosa.»

«—Claro, estaría bien. ¿Nos vemos en la Universidad?»

«— No, estaré en el hospital…»

«—Entonces paso por tu consultorio— interrumpió ella — ¿A las 5 está bien?»

«—Bella, eso no es necesario»

«—Es lo que haré. Te veo allá»

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, cuando se dio cuenta, Isabella ya había cortado la comunicación. Edward se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, pero decidió creer que lo había hecho por "los viejos tiempos", por la que era su protegida. Él se levantó de la silla de cuero donde había tomado asiento para hacer la llamada, y se apresuró a sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para cambiar la gasa que cubría su mano derecha. No la limpiaba desde el viernes y, él, como médico, sabía que eso no era bueno para ninguna herida.

Después de aquel rápido proceso, el cobrizo abandonó el estudio con un par de pastillas para dormir en mano y camino escaleras arriba. Alice salía de su habitación cuando Edward entraba a la suya, la castaña lo miró entrar con rapidez y frunció el ceño levemente. Después de unos segundos, ella caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, desde donde observó a Emmett en la sala, aún vociferando frente al televisor. La pequeña Cullen puso los ojos en blanco casi enseguida y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la estancia ocupada por su hermano; se hizo entonces un lugar en el sillón a su lado.

—Hey Alice, pensé que dormíais— habló Emmett mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Dormía. Hasta que tus gritos me despertaron— acusó la muchacha.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada apenada a su hermana y estuvieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos; el ambienta apenas estaba interrumpido por los narradores deportivos de Espn y Alice estaba tan adormecida que era incapaz de sacar un tema de conversación interesante. El reloj marcaban cerca de las 12 pm y la muchacha se había pasado todo el día en el piso de los Hale, estaba despierta desde muy temprano y ahora los párpados se cerraban con pesadez de forma involuntaria.

—Alice, hay algo que debo contarte.

Los ojos de la menor de los Cullen se abrieron al instante; ella y Emmett eran muy unidos, pero cuando su hermano esperaba el momento justo en el que nadie más pudiera interrumpirlos, ese era el momento en el que él estaba a punto de soltarle una "bomba". Alice alzó una de sus cejas mientras ladeaba apenas el rostro para observar el rostro de su hermano.

—Creo que Edward nos está ocultando algo.

Ante las palabras de Emmett, la muchacha suspiró y se recargó en su asiento al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Desde que los hermanos supieron del engaño de Edward sobre su carrera y el lugar donde vivía, Emmett se había vuelto demasiado paranoico y solía ver engaños donde no los había; pero esta vez, aunque Alice no terminara de creerlo, había algo de cierto en las palabras del chico Cullen.

—Hermana, hablo en serio— murmuró procurando que nadie más los escuchara.

—Emmett, ves cosas donde no las hay— siseó ella.

—Edward tiene una mujer y no nos los ha querido decir— los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos en ese instante.

— ¿De qué hablas? — exigió saber.

—Entré a una cafetería cercana porque Eddie me envió y la muchacha que me atendió, me dio una nota para él— Cullen habló con rapidez.

Alice se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mentalmente intentaba recordar si ella había visitado esa cafetería de la que Emmett hablaba, pero no se lograba ver entrando a ese local y mucho menos conociendo a una camarera. No, nunca había visitado el sitio.

—Dices que una camarera te dio una nota para él…— empezó Alice — ¿Qué decía la nota?

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a su hermana.

—Solo era un número telefónico, de una tal Isabella.

La muchacha asintió con ligereza y mordió su labio; su mente se movía a mil por hora, pero no conocía a ninguna "Isabella", menos a una que conociera tan bien a su hermano, tanto como para darle su teléfono.

—Emmett, ¿no crees que ella solo estaba intentando ligar? — con las palabras de Alice, el chico frunció levemente el ceño, concibiendo la idea por unos segundos.

—No lo sé. Es decir, el sonrió como un idiota cuando leyó la nota…— guardó silencio durante unos segundos — ¿Y si es la misma con la que tuvo la cita ayer? Esa de la que no nos quiso dar detalles.

Alice abrió los labios ligeramente, queriendo refutar las palabras de Emmett, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, Edward no le había contado nada sobre esa cita, y tampoco le había dicho quien era la mujer que llevó a cenar; porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que su hermano no fue a una cita "médica" como había querido hacer creer.

—No creo que ese sea el estilo de Ed, ¿ligarse camareras? — preguntó la menor de los Cullen al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, volviendo a centrar su vista en el televisor frente a sí. La duda había quedado en el aire, y ahora el semblante de Alice se mostraba pensativo y contrariado, « ¿cómo es que no me ha dicho nada?», pensó en seguida.


	9. CAPITULO IX: Maldita sea, Alice

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a patymdn, porque en el poco tiempo en el que la historia ha estado publicada y, en estos 8 capítulos, ella siempre ha estado allí. Así que, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar reviews en cada capi. Lo valoro muchísimo. A quienes tienen la historia entre sus favoritas, gracias por la oportunidad.**

**Esto es para ustedes.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

El cuerpo de Alice se movió con rapidez por aquel pasillo. El piso estaba tenuemente iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colocaban por los ventanales torpemente cubiertos por las cortinas que Agatha, el ama de llaves, había corrido la noche anterior. El silencio inundaba el lugar, y lo único que parecía interrumpirlo eran el sonido de los pies de la menor de los Cullen, danzando con rapidez hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de Edward. Un toque. Dos toques. Nadie abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano; empezando a mostrarse ansiosa por la situación, Alice colocó su delicada mano sobre el pomo, la giró y, un click después, la puerta estaba abierta.

Adentro, un cuerpo reposaba apaciblemente, enredado entre las sábanas blancas. La menor de los Cullen reconoció la cabellera cobriza que sobresalía de aquellas telas claras que cubrían el cuerpo; carraspeó creyendo por un momento que Edward fingía dormir, pero su hermano ni siquiera se removió.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y apenas podían detallarse las sombras de los objetos que ocupaban espacio en aquel sitio. Alice tuvo mucho cuidado cuando empezó a moverse por la habitación para llegar hasta el ventanal que solía iluminar la estancia por las mañanas. A Edward siempre le habían agradado los lugares claros; en Forks, donde creció, los Cullen habían adquirido una buena casa en medio del bosque, parecía más bien una casa de retiro, pero a la madre de los chicos, Esme, le agradaba poder tener un lugar donde podía sentarse en silencio; el lugar era muy tranquilo, y la habitación que Edward tenía allí era envidiable, estaba rodeada de enormes ventanales y solo había una pared en el lugar, la única que sostenía la puerta para entrar a la habitación. En esa pared, había una estantería enorme con algunos libres de medicina básica que su padre, Carlisle, le había obsequiado, música clásica y algunas fotografías en familia.

Alice recordaba bien la habitación, siempre había sido la misma. Aquel ventanal que ahora ella observaba, no era ni la sombra de lo que su casa en Forks era. La castaña corrió las pesadas cortinas oscuras y la luz dio directo al rostro de Edward; casi como un reflejo, la chica se giró para estudiar la reacción de su hermano, pero él apenas se removió, cambió la postura entre las sábanas y volvió a dormir.

Como un intento ávido por que su hermano prestara atención a ella, la menor de los Cullen subió a la cama del chico y saltó en ella un par de veces. El colchón se hundía cada vez más con el peso de la muchacha, a pesar de que ella no estaría pesando más de 45 kg.

El quejido de Edward se alzó rompiendo el silencio de aquella habitación y los pies descalzos de Alice abandonaron la cama del chico para posarse en el suelo, justo frente al cobrizo. Una mirada de reojo bastó para que ella se percatara de la luz que entraba por la puerta de la habitación, misma que había quedado abierta tras su entrada a la estancia; en una reacción rápida, Alice se estiró para cerrarla y volvió la mirada enseguida al chico.

—Buenos días, dormilón— saludó mientras acariciaba la frente de su hermano.

—Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en despertar? — contraatacó ella.

—Alice—insistió él.

—Bueno, está bien— la chica mordió su labio inferior durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar —Quiero que me invites a desayunar. Hay una cafetería cercana por aquí…

Aquella frase quedó en el aire cuando la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la de la castaña, Las intenciones de la menor de los Cullen estaban muy claras; la curiosidad de conocer a Isabella y ver la reacción del cobrizo estaba dominando a Alice. Sin embargo, Edward creía entender lo que estaba pasando y, es que no era difícil intuir que Emmett le había contado a la chica sobre la nota que él había recibido la noche anterior.

La idea de contarle todo a Alice no era algo que le agradara en sobremanera a Edward, su hermana hacía demasiadas preguntas y muy seguramente terminaría por contárselo a Emmett; el cobrizo no quería tener que pasar el resto de su vida teniendo que explicarle a su hermano que entre Isabella y él no hay ni habría nada diferente a una amistad «O al menos eso creo…», cerró la línea de sus pensamientos con aquella nota mental.

Era muy difícil de explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento; por un lado, Edward tenía que controlar la situación con Tanya, pues ya había detectado las intenciones de la mujer, por otro, estaba esa necesidad inexplicable de proteger con Isabella y estar con ella, algo que no podía o, en realidad, no quería explicarse a sí mismo; y, como cereza del pastel, allí estaba Rosalie, empezando lo que parecía ser una relación con Emmett, pero sin decirle que en algún momento, hace pocas semanas, para ser francos, se había enredado con el mayor de los Cullen.

«Son tres historias… Como tres amantes. Maldición, Alice.», pensó volviendo la atención a su hermana, que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de él.

—Claro, conozco el lugar— aceptó con rapidez.

Edward cuidaba muy bien sus pasos, y su hermana no pensaría lo que no es si él se comportaba como siempre lo había hecho. «Cortés y educado, Edward. Cortés y educado.», se repitió a sí mismo antes de salir de la cama y despedir a Alice.

Una hora después, era él quien esperaba a la chica en la sala de aquel piso. Había conseguido el pent-house después de que sus padres hicieran un gran aporte a su vida profesional, argumentando que un profesional necesitaba un "buen lugar" para vivir. Era una lástima que a esas alturas ninguno supiera cual era la verdadera profesión de Edward. Carlisle era médico, era muy posible que entendiera a su hijo, pero no era eso lo que al cobrizo le preocupaba. Él se había marchado a New York a estudiar periodismo, si desde un principio él hubiese aceptado que quería estudiar medicina, la mentira no hubiese sido mayor. Ahora lo difícil no era la decepción de haber estudiado algo distinto, porque eso estaba muy bien, lo difícil era la decepción de aceptar que había mentido de forma estúpida todo este tiempo y, claro, sin motivo aparente. Ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera él entendía bien cuál era la razón por la que había engañando a su propia familia.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido— la voz de Alice sacó a Edward de sus ensoñaciones.

—No. Estaba esperándote.

—Se veía como si estuvieras pensando en una forma de escapar.

Alice lo había evaluado con tanta rapidez que fue sencillo detectar el entrecejo fruncido de su hermano, algo que le dijo al instante que a él le estaba preocupando algo. Edward solía ser muy cerrado en cuanto a sus cosas se trataba, y a ella en ocasiones le era bastante difícil que él consiguiera desahogarse aunque fuese a medias con ella.

—Ed, sé que te preocupa algo— se adelantó a decir ella.

El cobrizo suspiró y asintió con pesadez —Alice, tengo que decirle todo esto a mis padres. Es algo que ya no puede durar.

—¿Hablas en serio? — los ojos de la castaña estaban abiertos como par de platos.

—¿Qué se supone que diga cuando mi madre me ceda la dirección de la revista? ¿Con qué licencia periodística voy a ejercer, Alice? Es una locura— la voz de él había bajado tanto que ahora parecían estar contándose un secreto entre murmullos.

—Lo sé Edward. ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?... Pero es que, demonios… Es muy difícil decir que mentimos durante tanto tiempo— la voz de la chica denotaba preocupación, pero Edward se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No tenemos que decir que ustedes lo sabían. De hecho, aún así, lo saben desde hace poco.

—Edward, esa sería una mentira a medias. ¡Seguiríamos mintiendo! — casi chilló la menor de los Cullen.

Después de unos segundos observándose directamente, los ojos azules de los hermanos no demostraron una solución aparente. El cobrizo apartó la vista casi con frustración y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la estancia; Alice lo siguió para arrodillarse frente a él y posicionar sus codos en las rodillas flexionadas de su hermano. Los ojos de la chica volvían a centrarse en el rostro de Cullen.

—Hermano, encontraremos la forma— intentó ser optimista.

—Lo haré este año. En Forks— puntualizó él.

No tenía caso seguir discutiendo al respecto, el cobrizo había tomado una decisión y no tenía caso intentar que él cambiara de opinión. Alice se levantó de donde se había arrodillado y observó a su hermano durante unos segundos, suficiente para que entendiera que tenían una cita pendiente. Unos minutos después, habían abordado el auto y Cullen conducía en dirección a esa cafetería, apenas a unos metros del edificio donde vivían.

—No lo entiendo. Pudimos haber caminado— comentó la chica desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Lo sé, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el hospital. Me iré directamente.

Ella lo había intuido, por el maletín con el que él cargaba cuando salió del piso; mismo que ahora reposaba en la parte de atrás del volvo de su hermano.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la Universidad? — preguntó él, aunque sabía de sobre manera que, si su hermana no había traído sus cosas era por dos razones. La primera, era que él tendría que pagar la cuenta y, la segunda, alguien vendría por ella.

—Jasper vendrá por mí— comentó de forma distraída.

—¿Necesitas que te busque? — quiso saber Edward, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta.

—Iré con Jasper a ver a Rosalie.

«Jasper, Jasper, Jasper», pensó frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez que su mente le recordó que su hermanita estaba saliendo con alguien cuya cara denotaba estreñimiento. El tipo no le caía mal al cobrizo, pero estaba saliendo con su hermanita, era lógico que no hiciera una fiesta para celebrar que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, «¿Alice es virgen?», se preguntó Edward durante unos segundos, pero aquello no era algo que le pudiera preguntar a su hermana, él no era de esa clase de "hermanos".

El volvo aparcó justo frente a la cafetería donde Isabella trabajaba; era primera vez que veía el nombre del lugar, «Ben's Dinner», leyó él en su mente. La cafetería ocupaba el piso inferior de un edificio de tres pisos; había dos más por encima del local y estos solían estar ocupados por los dueños de la cafetería. Al menos eso era lo que acostumbraban en el centro, Edward no estaba seguro en un caso como ese; tal vez esos pisos estaban ocupados por personas que no podían pagar un alquiler más costosos y se conformaban con vivir encima de una cafetería. Aquello no parecía ser tan malo, tenían el desayuno bastante cerca, y por lo visto, la cena también.

Para cuando Edward cayó en cuento, Alice ya había bajado del volvo y observaba, pegada al auto, el establecimiento. El cobrizo notó como la chica evaluaba los ventanales y las sombrillas rojas y blancas que habían colocado en las mesas exteriores, para el área de fumadores. Una vista más al lugar y Alice giró el rostro para encontrarse con su hermano, le hizo una rápida seña y argumentó que moría de hambre, aunque claro, él entendió que aquello solo era una forma de presionarle para que no se arrepintiera y huyera.

Adentro, una camarera los guió amablemente hasta una mesa vacía y para el chico no pasó desapercibida la mirada que Alice intercambió entre él y la muchacha que trabajaba en el lugar. El cobrizo sonrió a la chica solo para fastidiar un poco a su pequeña hermana y tomó asiento justo después de que la camarera los dejó argumentando que iría en busca de los menús. Edward pasó una vista por el lugar, como un intento de visualizar el rostro de Bella, pero no lo logró.

—¿Buscas a alguien? — preguntó Alice, con todo el interés que podía demostrarse en un caso como ese.

La menor de los Cullen actuaba como si en ese lugar fuese a encontrar a la amante de su marido infiel. Eso le generaba algo de gracia a Edward pero en cierto modo lo irritaba por el simple hecho de que no creía natural que Alice se tomara ese tipo de atribuciones. Si él no había querido hablar al respecto, no creía oportuno que su hermana se lo sacara a la mala.

—Sí, buscaba a alguien que pudiera atendernos— se zafó enseguida.

Ni Edward ni Alice lo sabían, pero Isabella no trabajaba ese día en la cafetería, por lo que la sorpresa que se llevarían no vendría de parte de la castaña.

—¿Una camarera? — preguntó la menor de los Cullen, de forma suspicaz.

El cobrizo alzó una ceja en dirección a su hermana —Si, Alice. Así se llaman las personas que trabajan en las cafeterías— zanjó el tema con dureza, a lo que su hermana solo fue capaz de asentir con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa de aquella ruda respuesta —Alice, no me creas estúpido. Sé que Emmett te habló de la nota…

Y quería seguir diciendo más, pero pronto la figura de una mujer que caminaba hasta su mesa lo dejó helado.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie hizo caso a su pregunta. Su hermana ya se estaba girando para encarar a la mujer.

«Maldita sea, Alice » pensó en seguida.

* * *

**Que tal Alice..**

**Solo da problemas nuestra chica Cullen.**

**Por cierto, quien creen que sea esa mujer? **


	10. CAPITULO X: Gracias por llorar

**No aguanté y tuve que subirlo. No quería seguir comiéndome las uñas yo misma. Veamos que les parece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

Los ojos de Alice casi resplandecieron ante la presencia de aquella mujer. La menor de los Cullen no retiró en ningún momento la mirada de encima de la chica; observó su vestido «de marca», pensó ella «Desde aquí se ve el "Gucci"», reafirmó mentalmente; Alice bajó la vista a los zapatos de tacón que llevaba, perfectamente a juego con su vestido, después de subir la mirada, la menor de los Cullen se percató de que había mirado de arriba abajo a la chica sin detenerse en su rostro. Esos ojos azules la observaron con curiosidad, y Alice devolvió la mirada en un gesto desafiante; se percató de la melena rubia de la chica, y casi pudo asociarla con Rosalie, de hecho, eran muy parecidas, a excepción de que Hale era unos centímetros más baja que la mujer frente a los Cullen.

—Tú debes de ser Isabella— Alice dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente y, convenientemente, había sido el de la camarera por la que había visitado aquella cafetería —Oh, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

En ese momento la mente del cobrizo daba vueltas, alternaba miradas entre la rubia y su propia hermana, sin poder creer la facilidad con la que la menor de los Cullen mentía mientras observaba directamente los ojos de su nueva acompañante. Él nunca le había hablado de Isabella a nadie, y en última instancia, lo que de verdad importaba era esa sonrisa que se borró del rostro de Tanya cuando Alice la llamó "Isabella".

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — la rubia había hablado entre dientes y en ese momento el cobrizo no podía pensar con claridad.

« ¿Por qué no me traga la tierra ahora mismo?», casi suplicó Edward internamente mientras Tanya volvía su rostro hacía él y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Cuéntamelo otra vez Edward— la risa de Isabella inundó las 4 paredes de aquel consultorio.

El cobrizo se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio de caoba mientras Bella se había acomodado en el sillón junto a la camilla, donde evaluaba a sus pacientes. Ella había llegado hacía ya 15 minutos y, al ver la cara de preocupación de Cullen, se había empeñado en que le contara lo que le sucedía. Ella no era como Alice, él sabía que Isabella era capaz de respetar los límites, al menos la morena no se disfrazaría de enfermera e intentaría saber si él estaba saliendo con alguna doctora o quién sabe. Sin embargo, Edward negó con la cabeza pasando una mano por su cabello cobrizo.

—No me hagas tener que repetir algo así— suplicó observando el rostro de su acompañante.

— ¡Vamos Ed!, quiero escuchar cómo fue que Tanya huyó despavorida— la risa de Bella volvió a llenar el lugar y por primera vez, ante la situación, Edward sonrió.

—Pues ya lo sabes. Luego de que casi se me abalanza encima como gata en celo…

—Exagerado— interrumpió la castaña, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Luego de que casi me asesina con la mirada— corrigió alzando sus cejas en dirección a Isabella, a lo que ella sonrió en forma de aprobación —Alice interrumpió preguntando "¿Es que tú no eres Isabella?". Tanya gimoteó, me miró indignada y se fue casi corriendo— Edward se encogió de hombros —No sé cómo no se partió un tacón.

Isabella sonrió con algo de superioridad, internamente estaba celebrando que la hermana del joven médico confundiera a ese monumento de mujer con ella; celebraba aún más que Alice Cullen pensara que alguien como Isabella Swan podía tener algo con Edward y, por un segundo, pensó que el cobrizo podía creer lo mismo.

—Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que Alice supo mi nombre? — preguntó ella de repente.

Edward suspiró y se acomodó en su silla de cuero.

—Emmett le contó sobre la nota.

—Pero si eso no fue nada…— ella estaba tanteando el terreno, intentando saber lo que el cobrizo pensaba al respecto, pero él no decía nada que ya no hubiese dicho antes.

—No lo fue, pero Emmett creyó que sí. Y Alice… bueno, mi hermana se pone algo histérica cuando de mujeres se trata— contó el médico algo pensativo.

Isabella se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos, su mente divagaba entre lo que el chico le acababa de decir. Lo que ella quería escuchar no había sido eso, tampoco esperaba que el le declarara su amor, no, pero por lo menos esperaba una esperanza. La verdad era que, desde que ella había conocido a Edward, en el orfanato, él había sido su príncipe, siempre estuvo para ella, al menos hasta que su tiempo en el lugar acabó. Y, aunque le había dolido que él no se despidiera, entendía que era mejor así, al menos recordaría los buenos momentos y no la despedida inminente.

—¿En qué piensas? — la voz del cobrizo llamó la atención de la chica, quien levantó la mirada enseguida, solo para ver los ojos de él estudiándola una vez más.

—¿Tienes algo con tu ex novia? — soltó ella sin más.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo en una máscara dubitativa; él no le había dicho nada a Isabella sobre la cita con Tanya, mucho menos lo del beso, simplemente le había dicho que se encontraron el viernes en la facultad y claro, también la había contado sobre el episodio con Alice.

—No…— dijo algo tenso. Bella lo notó en seguida.

—¿No? — insistió ella.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

La castaña se acomodó en el sillón y le regaló un encogimiento de hombros a Edward —Es algo extraño que Tanya tome tan mal una simple confusión si no siente nada por ti— contraatacó Isabella.

El cobrizo casi se ahogó con sus propias palabras; de hecho, tuvo que carraspear para ser capaz de responder —Dije que no teníamos nada. No que no siente nada por mi— ¡boom! El rostro de Isabella se había puesto rojo en fracciones de segundos, se sentía estúpida sentada en ese lugar, estúpida escuchando esas palabras de la boca del hombre al que amaba en secreto. Se levantó del sillón y observó a Edward durante unos segundos, él había fruncido el entrecejo en el momento en el que ella se levantó de donde había tomado asiento.

—Debo irme— planteó ella con rapidez.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? — él ya intuía lo que pasaba, ya se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que había arruinado todo en pocos segundos.

—Tengo…—«Inventa una buena excusa, Bella», se pidió a sí misma —Tengo examen mañana, debo estudiar.

Ella había comenzado a caminar hasta la puerta del consultorio, pero Edward había sido más rápido. El cobrizo sostuvo la muñeca de la chica y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella durante unos segundos.

—Si tuvieras examen no hubieses aceptado mi invitación…— él casi había susurrado aquello, pero Bella lo había escuchado a la perfección. Estaban tan eclipsados con sus miradas y con la corriente que parecía recorrerlos con aquel simple agarre, que no se dieron cuenta cuando empezaron a juntarse. Allí, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, su momento se vió interrumpido por la puerta del consultorio.

—¡Doctor Cullen! — Susie había entrado alterada e Isabella se había separado con rapidez de Edward, aprovechando el momento de entrada de la asistente del médico para salir casi huyendo del consultorio. El cobrizo observó a Susie casi con la decepción pintada en el rostro, pero ella argumentó que había un niño en el ala de emergencias del hospital, cuyo estado había empeorado.

Isabella había caminado tan rápido que, cuando el cobrizo salió de su consultorio hacia el ala de emergencia ni siquiera la vió en el camino.

Allí, en la calle, justo a la salida del hospital, Isabella había tomado asiento en un banco disponible. Su respiración sonaba agitada por la rapidez con la que había salido del consultorio y, aunque guardaba las esperanzas de que Edward corriera tras ella, como en esas bobas películas que veía con Alec, su mejor amigo gay –vamos, que todos necesitan uno-, Edward nunca apareció. Debía admitirse decepcionada por como habían terminado las cosas en aquella visita, su esperanza era esperar que el cobrizo terminara su turno a las 6 y salir por ahí, tal vez comer donas, o tomarse un café. Cualquier cosa. Pero nada había pasado, y no había pasado porque de un momento a otro él había insinuado que Tanya estaba interesada en él, y si era así «¿Qué caso tiene que lo intente?», se dijo a sí misma, «Ellos estuvieron a punto de casarse. Eso quiere decir que estuvieron enamorados. Ella tiene más oportunidad de recuperar su amor que yo, de hacerlo surgir», sin darse cuenta, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Isabella estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más hasta que una moto se posó frente a ella, era una de las buenas, una harley. Ella observó el logo que rezaba la marca de la moto y solo fue capaz de alzar el rostro después de unos segundos; casi de forma gloriosa, un moreno la observaba detrás de sus gafas oscuras, no llevaba casco, un grave error; de hecho, tenía apariencia de chico malo, pero ningún bad boy se detiene a consolar a una dama, ¿o si?.

—Hey, ¿no te han dicho que las princesas no lloran? — la voz de aquel muchacho era varonil, y por un segundo Isabella lo reconoció.

—Lo hacen. Pero no en público. Suerte que no soy de la realeza— ella se había levantado y ahora caminaba en dirección a la parada de taxis.

—Jacob Black— se presentó él haciendo que la morena se detuviera. Bella se giró con detenimiento y observó al joven que se había retirado las gafas oscuras y ahora la observaba con una sonrisa provocativa.

—Is… Marie Dwyer— «Claro, idiota, no puedes decir que eres Isabella Swan», se reprendió a si misma.

—Y, Marie… ¿me dirás quien fue el imbécil que te hizo llorar?

Bella lo observó durante unos segundos; Jacob Black era el capitán de futbol americano, eso lo hacía bastante popular en la Universidad, él siempre estaba rodeado de un séquito de chicos y chicas, en especial jugadores y porristas y claro, los que pedían a gritos un poco de popularidad y creían que Jacob podía dárselas. Bella lo conocí, o bueno, al menos sabía quién era, pero por lo visto, Jacob no había prestado suficiente atención a la mesa de la cafetería que estaba a la derecha de la suya, donde Isabella siempre tomaba el almuerzo.

Practicar futbol americano lo hacía alguien bastante atractivo, su espalda era fuerte y desde la posición donde la castaña estaba, podía notar los músculos de sus brazos asfixiados por la chaqueta de cuero que él llevaba. Tenía grandes brazos, si. Bella dudó durante unos segundos, estaba claro que no le podía decir que había venido a visitar a un profesor de la Universidad que "recién conocía", y tampoco le podía decir que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, porque tendría que decir que en realidad su nombre no era Marie, y lo cierto era que, ella no quería tener que contar su pasado.

—Te contaré tan pronto me digas, ¿qué haces aquí? — «touché», pensó ella en seguida.

Jacob negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros —Supongo que ninguno de los dos sabremos que sucede con el otro— aceptó con un ademán.

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Isabella, una muy precipitada, hay que admitir.

—Nunca me he subido a una moto…— habló ella, su tono era muy convincente.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar, Marie— Black señaló la parte de atrás de su moto, y a ella no le tomó más de dos segundos decidir que eso era lo que quería. Subió a la parte de atrás y, ciertamente, nunca había dado un paseo en una, de forma que Jacob en un movimiento rápido, tomó ambas manos de Isabella y las pasó por sus pectorales, «Madre mia…», fue lo que pensó ella. Pero ahora se sostenía del abdomen definido de Black y, sabía, no había mejor remedio para el mal de amores.

* * *

**Desde mi punto de vista, ya era hora de que el joven Black hiciera su aparición estrella.**

**Fue buen toque el de la moto, no? **

**Lo sé, era de esperarse. A Jacob lo veremos causando estragos más adelante.**


	11. CAPITULO XI: Sexo en el Jeep

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene un contenido SEXUAL. Absténgase si se cree que puede herir su susceptibilidad. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

«—Bella, es el tercer mensaje que te dejo. Sé que parezco muy insistente pero en serio me quedé muy preocupado. Espero que me llames pronto.», Edward dejó su celular sobre aquel escritorio de caoba que tenía en el estudio de su piso, el gemelo del que tenía en su consultorio. El escritorio que tenía el estudio con anterioridad, cuando él compró el pent-house, era de acero inoxidable y a él no le parecía muy acorde con el estilo que él quería para su estudio, algo más clásico.

La cabeza de Alice apareció entre las puertas corredizas, ahora abiertas, de la estancia. El cobrizo la saludó colocando los ojos blanco, un saludo poco cordial, la verdad. La hermana del chico no le había hablado desde lo sucedido esa mañana don Tanya, su intención era dejar que las cosas se enfriaran para empezar a abogar a su favor y que su hermano no la detestara tanto, como parecía hacerlo en ese momento. La menor de los Cullen de acomodó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de caoba, su hermano no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegó, pero ella no había emitido palabra alguna.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que ella fue capaz de decir.

El cobrizo alzó una ceja en su dirección, como si esperara más que dos simples palabras, como si esas dos simples palabras arreglaran por lo menos la mitad de lo que había hecho —¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó casi sin poder creérselo —Alice, Tanya no deja de llamarme— la mano de Edward señaló el celular que había dejado justo frente a él.

—Pues… podrías contestarle— propuso ella con la mejor de las sonrisas, pero la mira de su hermano le demostró que estaba de muy mal humor —¿Tanto se ofendió que la confundiera con Isabella?

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Edward no deseaba abalanzarse encima de su propia hermana, pero sentía que cada argumento era un absurdo más que debía añadir a su lista, cada oración carecía más de sentido que la anterior, pero no podía culparla de todo, él no le había contado nada, por lo tanto, ella no lo sabía. Ese era el punto, él no le había contado nada, por una razón sería, ella no respetó esa razón.

—Alice, siendo sinceros. No me interesa lo furiosa que pueda estar Tanya— ¡Punto para Isabella! Inconscientemente, pero punto para ella, era una lástima que ella no estuviera allí para escuchar eso —Lo que me molesta es que hayas hecho todo ese teatro para enterarte de algo que yo no deseaba contarte. No has respetado mis limites, y eso es algo que no me agrada— la voz de Edward era reflexiva, pero su mirada era seria, era una advertencia.

—¿Por qué no querías decírmelo? — preguntó ella casi ofendida.

—Porque no tenía importancia, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque no era tu problema, porque no quise hacerlo. Puedes elegir cualquier razón, Alice. Entiende que ese no era tu asunto y te tomaste atribuciones que no debiste— la voz de Edward se había elevado más de lo habitual y su hermana empezaba a sentirse demasiado pequeña en aquel asiento, recordaba entonces cuando cometía una grave falta y Carlisle la hacía sentir tan desprotegida, ahora el mayor de los Cullen hacía lo mismo y era como estar viendo a su propio padre, casi podía esperar que Edward dijera algo como "estás castigada, lo sabes", pero él no dijo más, se quedó en silencio.

—Lo-lo siento— ella apenas podía hablar, las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta al igual que las lagrimas; en su rostro no había color alguno, se había quedado completamente pálida y ahora Edward lo notaba.

No había querido ser tan duro con su hermana, pero era necesario que entendiera los límites, no solo con él, sino con todos, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando creyera que Jasper tenía a otra mujer? ¿Acaso iba a tomar su celular e iba a espiar los registros de llamada? ¿y si estaba equivocada y el daño ya estaba hecho?, ella no era ninguna niña, era lo suficientemente madura como para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No quiero más disculpas. Quiero que te limites— habló él con determinación, a lo que ella asintió en seguida con las primeras lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas —Lo siento hermana, pero no puedes meterte en la vida de los demás solo porque si— esta vez su voz sonó más condescendiente, no le gustaba ver llorar a la pequeña Alice, mucho menos por su culpa.

—Yo solo quería protegerte— los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y pronto Edward se había puesto de pie, su hermana había hecho lo mismo y se encontraba buscando los brazos del cobrizo.

Edward abrazó a la menor de los Cullen durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que ella se desahogara —Sé que lo querías hacer, pero debes pesar que ya soy un hombre— habló él con su hermana pegada a su pecho, mientras su mandíbula descansaba en la cabeza de ella.

—Pero es que esa rubia no me da buena espina— protestó Alice en seguida.

—Tanya, su nombre es Tanya. Y Alice, con respecto a eso…— pensó en decirle sobre el compromiso roto pero, con su hermana tan frágil, no creía oportuno una noticia así, eso ya era pasado. Podía contárselo luego —No creo que sea tan mala— completó la frase que había dejado en el aire.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alice se encontraba casi sin respirar por lo rápido que hablaba sobre los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de Rosalie, comentaba que Emmett y la rubia parecían haber avanzado mucho, que la semana entrante acompañaría a su amiga al hospital para que le retiraran el yeso, que Emmett se pasaba los días con Rose, ese tipo de cosas, pero Edward no tenía mente para eso. La mente del cobrizo imaginaba los distintos escenarios en los que podía estar Bella en ese momento, intentaba pensar en lo que había dicho para que ella argumentara repentinamente que tenía que irse, pensaba en la razón por la que ahora no contestaba el teléfono, pero solo pudo deducir –aunque una parte de sí se resistía a creerlo-, que a Isabella no le había gustado que él comentara que Tanya aún estaba interesada en él, pero si no le había gustado a Bella era por una razón… «No, no puede ser, ¿siente algo por mi?», su entrecejo estaba fruncido y estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando su hermana lo llamó la primera vez.

— ¡Edward! — casi gritó la muchacha.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te he hablado todo este tiempo, pero tu pareces en otro mundo— se quejó Alice, haciendo un tierno puchero, a lo que el cobrizo sonrió en seguida.

—Solo estaba pensando.

—Sé que no debería preguntar…— empezó Alice mordiendo su labio inferior —Pero, ¿estás pensando en Tanya?

Edward suspiró, era mejor mentir y decir que pensaba en aquella rubia que despertar la curiosidad de Alice diciendo que no, que en realidad pensaba en Isabella Swan.

—Si, Tanya— asintió él con lentitud —Creo que iré a verla— la menor de los Cullen se quedó de piedra cuando su hermano se levantó con rapidez después de tomar su celular, y abandonó el estudio, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Desde el punto de vista de Alice, su hermano se había estado comportando algo extraño, y ahora sabía por qué, al parecer tenía sus enredos con una rubia de la que ella no había tenido ni la más remota idea desde esa mañana, cuando la confundió con Isabella Swan. Y a todas esas, Alice no tenía idea de quién era Isabella y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, tampoco tenía idea de quién era Tanya. Pero no podía preguntar y si hacía algo, y su hermano la descubría, era capaz de retirarle el habla, ella no podría sentirse bien si su hermano no estaba para ella, simplemente no sería justo. Resopló y cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos. En ese momento, una idea cruzó por su mente; sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó con rapidez el número de Jasper.

«— ¡Hey cielo!, pensé que podríamos salir un rato. Edward acaba de irse y Emmett no se ha aparecido por acá. »

«— Hola Alie. Emmett está con Rosalie. ¿Estás lista en 15 minutos?»

«— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Estás cerca?»

«— Si, salí a comprar unas cervezas para Emmett. Pero él puede esperar.»

«— Estoy lista entonces.»

20 minutos después, Alice ya se encontraba a bordo del Jeep de Jasper. Él y Emmett eran muy parecidos en cuanto a gustos, pero el hermano de Alice solía ser muy escandaloso, más expresivo, Jasper en cambio, era algo más retraído y daba cierta sensación de miedo cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a su novia. A Alice le gusta, la hacía sentirse protegida. En un gesto tierno, el cuerpo de la chica se inclinó hacia la izquierda y rozó el brazo de Jasper, el rubio sonrió al tiempo que los labios de ella daban con el cuello del chico. Él luchaba por mantener la atención en la vía y que sus manos no buscaran pegarse al cuerpo de la chica Cullen, pero ella no ayudaba en aquella tarea.

—Alice— regaño él, pero ella no prestó atención a sus palabras; una de sus manos viajó a los botones de la camisa del rubio, y sus labios en ningún momento de separaron del cuello de él —Alice— volvió a insistir.

—Estaciona el auto— ordenó ella.

Jasper no tardó en hacer lo que su novia le había pedido. Estaban a unos kilómetros de la entrada a la playa, Cullen se había enterado de que había una fiesta allí antes de que entraran al invierno, así que le había dicho al rubio que era buena idea darse una vuelta. Sin embargo, hubo un ligero cambio de planes, y eso lo anunciaban las manos de Alice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para subirse sobre su novio, con la gracia de una bailarina; ella había quedado a horcajadas sobre el chico, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de él, teniéndolo prisionero bajo su propio peso.

Los labios de Alice buscaron los de Jasper, sus lenguas danzantes no se hicieron esperar; él había rodeado la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y ella podía sentir la crecida erección de él bajo sus bragas. Mordió el labio inferior del chico, de forma juguetona, sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos y ella pudo ver deseo en la mirada de Jasper, algo que no había visto en ellos desde que empezaron a salir.

— ¿Lo has hecho en un auto? — murmuró ella pegada a los labios del rubio.

—No— contestó él.

No iba a arruinar el momento diciendo algo como «Si Alice, de hecho, fue en el asiento de atrás de este mismo Jeep». Contrario a eso, Jasper buscó la nunca de la muchacha, quien enredó sus manos en el cabello de él, los movimientos que Alice hacía encima de su pito lo estaban volviendo loco. Su mente estaba nublada por la excitación que aquella chica estaba produciendo y, casi como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, Alice se quitó de encima y se acomodó de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el pantalón de Jasper y bajó la bragueta con una lentitud agobiante para él. Estaba tenso, esperaba el momento en el que ella hiciera lo suyo. Alice le regaló una sonrisa fugaz y volvió a bajar el rostro cuando decidió que era tiempo de observar la erección de aquel rubio; el pito de él salió casi como un resorte, pero ella lo atajó con rapidez, su mano izquierda lo sostenía y su lengua fina lo delineó con lentitud.

Estaban tan absortos en lo que hacían que jamás se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía. Hasta que, claro, el policía tocó la ventana del jeep.

* * *

**Esto es lo que pasa cuando un Cullen se pone cachondo.**

**Si me lo preguntan, si, Alice fue a prisión por daños a la moral.**

**Calma, verán como todo se resuelve en el siguiente capitulo. Lo subiré en seguida -es que me he puesto creativa y he escrito hasta el XV... FELIZ NAVIDAD!?-**


	12. CAPITULO XII: Rompiendo pelotas

**A continuación, verán cual fue el destino de Alice en prisión.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

Edward tocó la puerta del apartamento un par de veces; en el vestíbulo le habían dicho cual era el número de Tanya Denali después de que, claro, inventara que era el novio arrepentido que le llevaría vino y chocolates. Por eso, llevaba una caja de bombones en una mano y, hacía maromas para sostener la botella entre su brazo y su torso, en vista de que su mano derecha, aún no estaba del todo buena como para sostener cosas, a pesar de que ya estaba mucho mejor. Un toque. Dos toques. Al tercero, Tanya abrió la puerta. A Edward le fue imposible evitar observar el cuerpo de la rubia, de hecho, lo hizo de forma descarada, ella vestía apenas una bata de encaje rojo y su cabello rubio caía revuelto hasta su cintura.

—Edward— se sorprendió ella de verlo allí.

El cobrizo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para retirar la vista de los pechos de Tanya y observar sus ojos azules, mismo que lo estudiaban como si deseara saber en lo que estaba pensando —Quise disculparme por lo que sucedió esta mañana— explicó él, agarrando con su mano derecha la botella que tenía pegada a su torso con su brazo izquierdo. Levantó entonces la caja de bombones y la botella de vino tinto.

—¿Con chocolate y vino? — Ella alzó una ceja perfectamente delineada en dirección al hombre —¿Estás seguro que solo es para disculparte?

—Lo juro— «pero ahora que te he visto, tal vez recordemos viejos tiempos… Basta.», Edward luchó por desviar la línea de sus pensamientos, le sonrió a la rubia y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

Tanya se hizo a un lado e invitó a pasar con rapidez al cobrizo, quien no tardó en acceder. El piso que ella habitaba era agradable, tenía el estilo de la mujer en todos lados, y eso lo creía Edward, que la conocía bastante bien. A Tanya siempre le había gustado el arte y la música clásica, de hecho, ahora que él se daba cuenta, la rubia tenía un piano de cola blanca en el centro de su sala. Ella notó como la vista de Edward se desviaba al piano, y sonrió cerrando la puerta con rapidez; con sigilo, se acercó a la espalda del chico y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del cobrizo. Ante el roce de Tanya, la espalda de Edward se tensó al instante, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sabía cómo iba a acabar eso, y él no era de los que se echaban un polvo y ya.

Intentó esquivar la situación y se adelantó a dejar los chocolates y el vino sobre la mesa de café justo frente al sillón. La rubia lo había seguido de cerca, así que se echó en el sillón de junto, acostándose con cuidado de no mostrar más de lo que su bata de encaje mostraba –que ya era demasiado-. Desde ese punto, cuando Edward se giró, le pareció encontrarse con una diosa recostada en el sillón, pero no era más que Tanya, Tanya siendo muy provocativa, de hecho. El cobrizo carraspeó, pensando en que debería darse una ducha con agua helada al llegar a casa.

—No pensé que vendrías— comentó ella centrando la vista en el rostro de su acompañante.

Edward se encontraba de pie frente al sillón que Tanya ocupaba, separado apenas por una mesa de café que le restringía abalanzarse sobre ella, «Gracias al cielo», pensó. El cobrizo asintió con lentitud ante las palabras de la mujer.

—Sí. No creí justo dejarte ir sin disculparme por la confusión de Alice. Sé que fue un momento incómodo.

Tanya se levantó mostrando gran agilidad, y Edward tuvo ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo cuando observó las piernas de esa mujer. Él estaba de pie y ahora ella estaba justo a su lado, el cobrizo se giró con lentitud para quedar frente a ella; él era unos centímetros más alto que Tanya y desde allí podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos, algo que a ella no parecía importarle. « ¿Cómo va a importarle? ¡Si eso es lo que quiere!», se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no hizo nada, él no se apartó, a lo que ella sonrió victoriosa. Él era hombre, y los hombres se pueden manejar cuando había deseo de por medio, pero él aún estaba allí, aún luchaba por no ceder ante ella.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo— ella buscó la mano izquierda de Edward y la tomó; empezó a caminar, pero él no se movió — ¿Tienes miedo de que te muerda?

Sembrado donde estaba, su celular comenzó a sonar y en ese momento le agradeció a todos los santos haber interferido entre las intenciones de Tanya y las suyas propias. Edward metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero la rubia liberó su mano izquierda para sostener su muñeca derecha, era una advertencia, ella no deseaba que él contestara su celular.

—Puede ser importante— argumentó él.

—¿Más que yo? — allí estaba la mirada desafiante de Tanya.

—Puede ser Alice.

Edward no le dio tiempo a la rubia de protestar; contestó la llamada al tercer tono y su mandíbula cayó ligeramente desencajada cuando escuchó la voz de Alice contando que estaba en prisión por "no sé qué cosa a la moral", eso fue lo más que su hermana describió del caso. Edward no sabía si era algo sencillo o si tendría que buscar un abogado, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que mataría a Alice Cullen cuando la viera, pero en ese momento, solo tenía que salir del piso de Tanya.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, mi hermana está en prisión— anunció él.

Unos minutos después, el cobrizo se encontraba conduciendo en dirección a la jefatura de policías; Tanya había insistido en acompañarle, pero él argumentó que ese no era sitio para mujeres como ella. Claro que, ella solo lo dejó ir si él prometía que regresaría y, aunque él dijo que lo haría, internamente sabía que argumentaría que lo de Alice le llevó más tiempo y no regresaría al piso de Tanya, no después de que esa mujer casi lo violó.

Era la primera vez que el pisaba la jefatura de policía y esperaba, por el bien de sus hermanos, que fuera la última. Edward imaginaba encontrarse a Alice al borde del llanto y a Emmett tocando una armónica en una esquina de la celda, vaya sorpresa que se llevó el mayor de los Cullen cuando, al entrar al lugar, el que estaba detrás de las rejas era Jasper y Alice rendía una declaración. Emmett estaba en la parte de afuera, mofándose del rubio.

— ¿Así que la encontraron con tu pito en su boca? ¡Maldito pervertido! — y allí iba otra risotada de Emmett; pero a Edward no le gustó escuchar que Jasper tenía su pito en la boca de su hermanita.

La cara del cobrizo estaba de todos colores cuando Alice corrió a abrazarlo, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar su boca.

—Oh, ¡Miren quien llegó! Nuestra casi papá, Edward aquí está el maldito que metió su pito en la boca de tu casi hija— Emmett señalaba con un dedo acusador a Jasper quien, al contrario de Edward, había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

En un principio, el mayor de los Cullen no dijo nada, se limitó a pagar la fianza de Alice y Jasper. De hecho, su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo que Alice empezaba a temer lo per. Cuando todo estuvo listo y el policía dejó en libertad a Jasper, Edward se unió a sus hermanos, en el momento menos esperado, le propinó un fuerte golpe al rubio en su maldita boca y acto seguido, ante la reacción lenta de los policías, lo hizo en su pito. El hombre que había abierto la celda, se aproximó a Edward y lo retuvo para que no siguiera surtiéndose al rubio novio de su hermana, argumentando que quien se quedaría en prisión por agresión era él.

Pero Edward se había descargado, y ahora Jasper se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo, no solo por su labio roto y sangrante, sino por su pito posiblemente desviado, tanto que ya no podría meterlo en la vagina de su hermanita. Emmett, quien no había dejado de reir desde que vió a Jasper tras las rejas, ahora sacaba una foto de su hermana consolando al rubio en el suelo.

—Alice, nos vamos— anunció Edward, pero la pequeña Cullen no tenía intención de irse.

Emmett, claro, al ver que Edward estaba tan cabreado, tomó la decisión de tomar la cintura de su hermana menor y llevársela a rastras hasta el volvo de su hermano mayor. Alice chillaba en el camino, tal como lo hacían las niñas cuando le quitabas a su muñeca favorita.

—Ya, ya Alie. Ricitos de oro va a estar bien— intentó calmar Emmett, pero eso solo hizo que la chica Cullen se enfureciera más.

El chico usó toda su fuerza para contener a Alice y, después de unos minutos la chica comprendió que Emmett ya no estaba bromeando y había dejado de ser el hermano dulce y bromista, Edward había dejado de ser el condescendiente. Ambos estaban aparentemente furiosos con su hermana menor.

Al llegar al piso, en lugar de dejar que la chica corriera a encerrarse a su habitación, Edward obligó a su hermana a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Él estaba de pie y justo a su lado, lo hacía Emmett, ambos cruzados de brazos.

—¿Qué? — dijo ella, cortante.

— ¿Tienes que preguntar "qué"? — Contraatacó el cobrizo, en sus ojos se veía la molestia por la situación — ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

—Sí, se la chupó a su novio— esta vez era Emmett el que hablaba, pero su comentario no gustó nada, ni siquiera a Alice quien, lo había disfrutado bastante.

—"Ese no es tu asunto" ¿Recuerdas, Eddie? — habló la muchacha, recordando apenas una parte de la conversación que ella había sostenido con su hermano mayor, justo cuando él había logrado que ella llorara.

—Resulta, Alice, que yo pagué la maldita fianza de tu novio. Así que te tengo noticias, si es mi asunto— la chica se mantuvo callada, porque sabía que Edward tenía la razón —No soy tu padre, pero Carlisle no está aquí, así que vives bajo mi techo y eres mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese estado en New Haven? ¿y si hubiese estado en New York? ¿Hubieses llamado a papá para que pagara tu fianza? ¡Piensa Alice, ya no eres una niña!

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Edward la había hecho sentir pésimo dos veces en el mismo día, y con pocas horas de diferencia.

—Claro, ¡Nada de lo que hago está bien! — chilló contrariada.

—No Alice, chupársela a tu novio en público es lo que no está bien.

—¿Tú también Emmett? — Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano, su compañero, él era el que solía entender lo que le pasaba, pero ahora no hacía lo mismo —¡Estas de parte de Edward!

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza —¿Crees que a Ed y a mí nos agrada tener que sacarte de prisión porque hacías un espectáculo en la vía pública? Alice, no te prohibimos que vivas tu vida, que salgas, que tengas novio. Te prohibimos que quedes en prisión, es lo único que hacemos.

—¿Entonces si no hubiese estado en prisión no hubiese importado que se la chupé a Jasper? — Alice alzó una ceja en dirección a Edward.

—Si no hubieses estado en prisión, yo no hubiese enterado que se la chupaste a Jasper. Y a uno no le duele lo que no sabe, ¿O si, Emmett?

El otro chico Cullen negó con la cabeza para apoyar la teoría de su hermano. Alice resopló y se levantó del sillón para caminar hasta su habitación.

—No quiero que salgas a ningún lado esta noche, Alice. Y es una orden— la chica escuchó las palabras de Edward y asintió resignada a que, después de todo, él le había salvado el culo. Sin más, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Emmett se dejó caer en el sillón que su hermana había ocupado segundos atrás, ni siquiera él podía creer que la pequeña Alice fuese capaz de tal cosa. Miró a Edward durante unos segundos, él tenía la mirada perdida, ahora su mente volvía a estar con Isabella, seguía preguntándose dónde demonios se había metido.

—Ahora nuestra hermana tiene un prontuario policial— habló Emmett.

Edward solo asintió, ni siquiera eso le interesaba en ese momento.

* * *

**Espero que no hayan creído que en serio iba a mandar a nuestra Cullen a prisión.**

**Pero debo admitir, tal vez se me pasó la mano con lo de Jasper... pero vamos, la próxima vez que quiera hacer cosas sucias con Alice, que la lleve a un hotel -o por lo menos que oculte bien el auto-**

**Eso es todo por hoy. Hasta pronto !**


	13. CAPITULO XIII: La primera ruptura

**CAPITULO XIII**

— ¿Te acostaste con Jacob Black? — la voz chillona de Alec resonó en las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca, y a su hermana Jane no le quedó más de propinarle un fuerte codazo en las costillas cuando notó los ojos como platos de Isabella. Ellos eran los únicos, aparte de Edward, que sabían su verdadera identidad, pero protegían muy bien los detalles y nunca se habían olvidado de llamarle "Marie" en público — ¿Entonces lo hiciste? — Alec había bajado la voz hasta dejarla solo como un murmullo, pero profirió un sonoro soplo de alivio cuando vio a Isabella negar con la cabeza —Oh chica. Vaya susto que me has pegado.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y apiló un par de libros que había estado usando minutos atrás, justo antes de que Alec se pusiera de ánimo para cotillear —No pasó nada. Ni siquiera un beso— puntualizó la morena mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a sus acompañantes.

Jane abrió los ojos solo un poco más y cruzó una mirada fugaz con su hermano, eso fue suficiente para que él entendiera lo que la chica quería decir.

—Pero lo deseabas— se atrevió a afirmar él.

—No… Quiero decir, él es muy lindo…—

—Sexy— corrigió Alec en seguida. A lo que Isabella no pudo más que reír por las ocurrencias del chico.

—Sí, eso también. Pero es un bad boy, tú sabes de sobra que ese no es mi tipo.

El gemelo de Jane asintió con lentitud, ambos sabían que Isabella seguía completamente loca por ese doctor Cullen, Edward, el mismo que nunca la voltearía a ver. Ella era joven, tal vez era tiempo de que buscara a alguien más, aunque ese alguien tampoco fuera Jacob Black. Ni siquiera Isabella creía que Jacob podría convenirle a alguien, minutos atrás Jane le acababa de decir que lo había visto besándose con Leah Clearwater y, todo el campus sabía que ellos habían sido novios hasta el semestre pasado. Aquello era ejemplo de dos cosas, la primera era que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan y, la segunda, que Jacob Black era un perro.

—Claro, a ti te gustan los doctores que salvan niños— Jane comentó lo suficientemente algo que Isabella alzó una ceja, no se había dado cuenta que Edward estaba justo detrás de ella.

Alec profirió un leve grito y se levantó casi en seguida después de que su hermana lo hizo. Ambos entendían que era momento de dejar a la castaña a solas; Bella se giró sin entender lo que sucedía, y el rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando quedó apenas a centímetros del rostro de Edward. Desde esa posición podía aspirar su aroma, esa loción de hombro que tanto le gustaba, se había convertido en el aroma del cobrizo, como una especie de identificación para ella. Bastaba olerla para saber que él estaba allí. Isabella alzó su mirada para encontrarse con que Edward no le había quitado la mirada de encima, la observaba con interés.

—¿Qué? — preguntó sin saber que más decir.

—Así que te gustan los doctores que salvan niños— repitió él, las mismas palabras que Jane había dicho segundos atrás —Esos son los pediatras ¿no?

Había tanto rubor en las mejillas de Isabella, que ella casi podía imaginarse su rostro estallando, como si estuviese sobrecalentado. Edward levantó una de sus manos y rozó con sus dedos una de las mejillas enrojecidas de Isabella. El tacto del hombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de la castaña y esto sin duda hizo que, en un acto reflejo, su cuerpo se pegara más al de él.

— ¿Edward? — una voz de mujer hizo que Isabella se alejara con rapidez de aquel cobrizo. El hombre miró el rostro de ella sin comprender, no pareció haber escuchado la voz que lo llamaba —Edward, cielo, ayer dijiste que regresarías…— una rubia escultural se había acercado al hombre y se había adueñado de su cuello, dejó un suave beso en los labios de Edward, a lo que él no supo cómo reaccionar.

Isabella tampoco supo cómo hacerlo, solo se quedó allí, de piedra, observando cómo Edward la miraba, casi jurándole que no era eso lo que en realidad estaba viendo. Pero para la castaña estaba más que claro, él estaba saliendo con otra persona, y tan si quiera se atrevía a tocarla, « ¿cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Acaso pretendía darme ilusiones? ¿Para qué me buscaba? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Sabe que siento algo por él? ¿Por qué hace esto? », Miles de preguntas inundaban la mente de Isabella, cuyo rostro había pasado del rojo vivo a estar completamente pálido.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — la rubia reparó en la presencia de Isabella durante unos segundos.

—No, yo ya me iba— respondió ella en seguida.

—No— Edward la detuvo, intercambió miradas entre la rubia y la castaña y se separó de la recién llegada para colocarse junto a Isabella —Marie y yo tenemos que repasar algunas clases, así que no tengo tiempo Tanya— en ese momento todo pareció encajar para Isabella, esa mujer era la misma de la que habían hablado ella y Edward la tarde anterior, ella era su ex novia, "la que aún siente" algo por él.

Solo como una forma de colmarle la paciencia a la tal Tanya, cuya cara ya era de pocos amigos, Isabella tomó uno de los libros que había apilado cuando se encontraba en compañía de Alec y Jane.

—Sí, de hecho, gracias por aceptar la tutoría Profesor Cullen. Necesitaré que me hable de la neonatología, es un tema extenso. Tal vez no tenga tanto tiempo…

¡Punto para Isabella!

Edward sonrió cortésmente y tomó el libro que quedaba en la mesa de la biblioteca, solo para ver el rostro de la rubia frente a él —No te preocupes, Marie. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos— interrumpió la rubia. A lo que Edward negó con, lo que le pareció a Isabella, ser una fingida mueca de lastima —¿Tal vez cenar? — insistió la rubia. El cobrizo suspiró y asintió con lentitud.

—Tal vez te llame, Tanya.

Isabella notó como la rubia se marchó cabreada. Edward sonrió con suficiencia cuando la castaña se giró para encararlo, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un gesto de Isabella lo interrumpió, ella también se sentía repentinamente molesta, algo decepcionada, no entendía las razones por las que Tanya se tomaba tantas atribuciones o, más bien, si las entendían y era precisamente lo que la mantenía molesta.

—No digas nada Edward. No quiero escuchar mentiras.

La cara del cobrizo se desconfiguró en un instante, ni siquiera supo que rostro adoptar ante aquellas palabras.

—No sé de que hablas, Bella— susurró para que nadie pudiera escuchar el nombre con el que se refería a ella. Pero a la muchacha no le interesaban los esfuerzos que Edward hiciera en esos momentos, alzó una ceja interrogativa, a lo que él continuó —Tanya solo hizo un débil intento marcar su territorio.

—Primero me dices que es una gata en celo, ahora me dices que quería marcar su territorio, ¿acaso piensas que tu ex es una animal? — Isabella ahora se sentía repentinamente más indignada.

«Pues me quería follar como uno», pensó Edward, pero eso no era algo que consideraba oportuno decir. Mucho menos dada la situación en la que estaban, «me está haciendo un escena de celos», se dijo a sí mismo. No se sentía orgulloso de que la chica hiciera algo así, pero en cierto modo le reconfortaba saber que le importaba tanto a Isabella como para que ella demostrara celos con Tanya.

—No, claro que no. No es un animal. Quiero decir, ella te vió y pensó que… ya sabes, que tú y yo…— su voz se desvaneció al instante.

—¿Qué tú y yo qué, Edward? — la muchacha insistió, quería escuchar de boca de el mismo Edward algo con lo que ella había soñando tantas veces antes —¿Qué pasa con nosotros? — presionó ella.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello— cortó el cobrizo dejando el libro que había tomado, devuelta en le mesa de madera.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y profirió un resoplido —¿Entonces cuando? — alzó una ceja en su dirección —¿Cuándo te vea besándote con Tanya? ¿Cuándo comprenda por mi cuenta que entre nosotros no hay nada?

En un impulso, una orden que no controló, Edward se adueñó de la cintura de la chica y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Hubo resistencia si, de hecho ella no pensó que él fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así. Siempre lo había imaginado tan centrado, tan recto, que tomar por la fuerza a alguien era algo en lo que podía imaginarse a Edward. Sin embargo, le gustó, pronto dejó de resistirse y sus labios se entreabrieron para darle paso a la lengua del cobrizo; era un beso tan pasional, uno como nunca había dado.

Sintió que le faltaba aire, que sus piernas temblaban, pero ella sabía que no caería, Edward sostenía firmemente su cintura, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Isabella no deseaba hacerse ilusiones, y eso era lo que el cobrizo estaba provocando en ella; como un acto reflejo, utilizó el libro que le había enseñado a Tanya minutos atrás, y golpeó con fuerza el hombro de Edward. El cobrizo la soltó enseguida y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

—Demonios, Bella— se quejó.

—Agradece que no te golpeé el pito— murmuró ella señalando su paquete. Edward alzó una de sus cejas, sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando — ¿Qué? — preguntó ella.

—Solo digo que me besas y después me golpeas, es algo contradictorio, ¿no?

— ¿Te besé? ¡No seas absurdo! Te me fuiste encima— la voz de Isabella sonó con indignación.

—Claro, y obligué a que movieras tu lengua también.

Suficiente. Bella, Marie o lo que sea estaba indignada por el descaro de Cullen, no podía soportar ver su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, aunque le encantara el efecto que causaba en ella cada vez que la veía. La castaña lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se dio media vuelta para irse pero, tal como lo hizo en el consultorio, Edward sostuvo su muñeca y la obligó a detenerse.

—¿Estás celosa? — preguntó sin más.

Los labios de Isabella se entreabrieron sin poder creerse la pregunta que él le acababa de hacer. Si, lo estaba, pero no era algo que le aceptaría tan fácilmente, tampoco le explicaría la razón por la que cedió ante el beso. El no era tonto, sabía el efecto que causaba en Isabella, pero esperaba que fuera ella la que se lo dijera, aunque se temía que ella nunca iba a aceptar tal cosa.

—No seas absurdo, Edward. Te tengo cariño, eso es todo— se defendió ella.

—Para tener cariño, besas muy bien— la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada cuando hubo dicho aquello —Es la última vez que te beso, Bella. — él habló con tanta decisión que consiguió que el corazón de ella se encogiera, ¿acaso se estaba despidiendo? ¿le cerraba las puertas a cualquier cosa que pudiese surgir entre ellos?

—Edward…— empezó ella, pero no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo pedirle que no cerrara las puertas a eso.

—No tengo nada con Tanya, Bella. Y no lo tengo porque… porque me enamoré de un imposible— sus ojos se habían centrado en los de Isabella y todo había encajado, él se había enamorado de ella, pero entre ellos no podía haber nada, porque el mismo lo había decidido así.

Sin más, él se alejó de ella. Bella tuvo ganas de decirle que volviera, que no se fuera, que lo intentaran. Pero pudo más ese hueco que se le hizo en el corazón, pudo más lo pesada que se sentía por el rechazo del único hombre que había amado en su vida. Isabella se dejó caer en la silla que había ocupado cuando hablaba con Alec y Jane, pero ahora estaba sola, vacía y golpeada. Un sollozo salió de sus labios.

—Últimamente siempre te veo llorar— esa voz no era de Edward, pero era una voz que le reconfortaba escuchar.


	14. CAPITULO XIV: Una mala decisión

**Hey patymdn! si lo que deseabas es que todo fuera más sencillo, este capi te dejará fría.**

**Te lo dedico cielo, gracias por leer la historia **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

Sentado en el sillón de la sala de reuniones, Edward había intentado buscar un lugar tranquilo luego de lo que le había dicho a Isabella, aquellas palabras en serio le habían quemado, pero eran necesarias. Él no podía engañarse él y tampoco lo podía hacer con Isabella, era cierto, sentía cosas por ella, incluso más fuertes de las que alguna vez sintió por Tanya, se había enamorado de esa chiquilla vuelta mujer, de esa persona que había logrado salir adelante a pesar de la dura viva que le tocó, pero nada hacía enamorado de esa chica cuando sabía que lo suyo no serviría. Ella era muy joven, sus prioridades no podían ser las mismas que las de Edward, él solo quería un trabajo estable, una familia, una bonita casa, pero ¿ella? ella a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una adolescente, tal como Alice, lo más seguro es que hiciera una locura igual y terminara en prisión. Edward nunca acabaría en prisión por daños a la moral, él era un hombre, hecho y derecho; Isabella era una adolescente aún, una que debía enfocarse en terminar su carrera, él no sería quien la desviaría de eso.

Pero cuanto pesaba aquella convicción, era sencillo decir que lo haría, pero le rasgaba el alma haberlo dicho frente a ella, le dolía ver sus ojos, le dolían esos labios que nunca más serían besados por la misma chica que lo había hecho minutos atrás. La puerta de la estancia se abrió y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la rubia que había interrumpido la conversación que tenía con Isabella en la biblioteca, Tanya lo observaba detenidamente, sin comprender la razón de su encierro.

—Hey Eddie— saludó acercándose al sillón donde él se había acomodado —Pensé que estarías con Marie.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros —Ella tenía que estudiar para un examen— mintió, últimamente las excusas de los exámenes estaban a la orden del día —Tenía otro rato libre y decidí venir a leer un rato.

—¿Y el libro? — Tanya preguntó suspicaz; ciertamente, Edward no tenía ni un solo libro a la mano —Cariño, no me mientas, ¿qué sucede contigo? — el tono de preocupación con el que la rubia se dirigió al cobrizo, le hizo saber a él que ella no preguntaba solo por cotillear, parecía realmente preocupada por lo que le pasaba. «Tal vez es ella la indicada», pensó mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella.

—Es solo que, estuve pensando Tanya. ¿Por qué terminamos?

Ella se mostró sorprendida con la línea que había adquirido la conversación, en ningún momento se imaginó rememorando con Edward la razón de su ruptura. Ella sabía de sobra porque había sido, pero él creía que lo suyo se había enfriado y por eso era oportuno terminar. Sin embargo, había una razón de fondo para esa situación, razón que ella no le diría.

—Supongo que la rutina nos hizo fríos y no supimos como combatirla— «Buena respuesta Tany», se dijo a sí misma.

El cobrizo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos; él sabía bien a donde quería llevar la conversación, pero no deseaba que la rubia pensara que él la estaba presionando, ni que aceptara porque se sentía así. Sin embargo, una parte de él le gritaba que ella estaría más que feliz de aceptar una propuesta como la suya, se lo había demostrado la noche del sábado, cuando salieron a cenar.

—Tanya, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

El rostro de la rubia fue todo un poema. Pasó de su color natural a un pálido en el que Edward casi pensó que ella se iba a caer de espaldas al suelo y se quedaría allí, echa piedra, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su rostro; luego pasó al rojo carmesí, sus mejillas se habían inyectado de sangre y la verdad es que él nunca la había visto tan roja en su vida. Ella aún no había recuperado su color natural cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿Hablas en serio? — su voz sonó como un murmullo.

«Ojalá no fuera en serio», pensó para sí mismo —Claro que hablo en serio— reafirmó él, contrario a lo que sus pensamientos le decían. «Necesito olvidar a Bella, y tal vez esta es la única forma» se dijo. Se sentía un patán por utilizar a Tanya para olvidarse de otra mujer, tal vez debería decírselo, encararla, advertirle. Y lo haría, Edward no podría mentir durante mucho tiempo —Pero debes saber algo— alcanzó a decir. Los ojos azules de Tanya se cruzaron con los de él y esperó ansiosa sus palabras —Yo… yo me enamoré de otra persona.

En ese momento el rostro de la rubia era inescrutable, Edward no podía saber si ella estaba furiosa por lo que le acababa de decir, o decepcionada, o agradecida. «¿Por qué estaría agradecida? Demonios Edward, piensa», se dijo a si mismo casi decepcionado de que su mente fuera tan estúpida en ocasiones. El cobrizo volvió su atención a Tanya, quien en ningún momento le había quitado los ojos de encima a Edward.

—¿Y por qué me eliges entonces? — preguntó ella, su voz sonaba pausada, ni siquiera se notaba si se estaba conteniendo o no.

—Porque sé que no tengo futuro con esa otra persona; y no puedo dejar ir a la mujer que creo que es la indicada.

—¿Entonces por qué me dices que te has enamorado de otra? — la voz de ella empezaba a adquirir un tono herido, algo que él lamentó profundamente. Lo menos que quería era hacerle daño a otra mujer, menos el mismo día.

—Sentí que era más cruel mentir y decir que te sigo amando.

—Edward…— empezó ella —Yo lograré que tu vuelvas a amarme— hablaba con tanta convicción que por un momento él estuvo seguro de que sería así —Pero solo dime algo… ¿Es Isabella? ¿Es ella a quien amas?

Él no supo que decir, podía imaginarse todo excepto que Tanya supiera que la mujer por la que él había perdido la cabeza era Isabella. Pero ella no podía saberlo todo, ella solo lo decía porque Alice Cullen la había confundido con esa otra mujer; si Tanya hubiese sabido quien era realmente Isabella, la hubiese descubierto cuando Edward presentó a la chica bajo el nombre de "Marie". Edward procesó la información demasiado rápido, supo a lo que la rubia se refería y asintió con lentitud, a sabiendas de que Tanya nunca conocería a Marie bajo el nombre de "Isabella Swan".

—Entonces ya lo sabes Edward. Yo voy a ser quien haga que olvides a Isabella— las manos de Tanya acunaron el rostro del cobrizo y, segundos después, su boca buscó la de él.

Era la segunda vez que Tanya lo besaba e internamente, deseaba ser él quien tuviera la iniciativa de besar a la mujer y no que siempre fuese lo contrario. Pero no podía hacer nada, él no sentía lo mismo que la rubia sentía por él, y no podía exigirse a sí mismo hacer algo que simplemente no le nacía hacer. Aquella relación había sido una excepción, porque aunque no hubiese querido estar con Tanya, tenía que hacerlo, por su salud mental y la de la propia Isabella.

La mujer se separó de él y le regaló una sonrisa, él hizo un esfuerzo para devolvérsela. Le era muy difícil aquella situación, se sentía repentinamente mal, mal por lo que le acababa de hacer a Bella, mal por la situación en que ponía a Tanya y mal por el mismo, porque sabía que le esperaba un maldito infierno. La rubia se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el cobrizo.

—Venía a buscar mi maletín, pero creo que me llevo algo mejor que pilas de exámenes— comentó ella — ¿Me acompañas a mi auto? — Edward asintió y tomó su mano para acompañarla fuera.

El hombre nunca se habría imaginado que, justo después de haber retomado su relación con Tanya y salir caminando al campus, de la mano de la exuberante rubia, Isabella estaría en un extremo del estacionamiento, observándolo todo como quien observa una procesión. Ella no sabía que pensar, solo lo veía a él, tomado de la mano de la misma mujer de la que había dicho que sentía cosas por él pero que, sin embargo, él no tenía nada con ella. Isabella sintió que él le mintió, le mintió con descaro, le mintió cuando le dijo que nunca pasó nada, que Tanya solo marcaba su territorio; « ¿Qué tiene que marcar?», se preguntó a si misma «Él ya es suyo», se auto respondió.

Se había pasado unos cuantos minutos sollozando en el hombro de Jacob Black en la biblioteca, y ahora se sentía una estúpida llorando por alguien que, obviamente, tenía a otra persona en su vida. Ella estaba tan atenta a lo que sucedía ante sus ojos que no se percató de una castaña que se posó a su lado, Isabella le sacaba unos centímetros, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de detallarla.

— ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? — preguntó la recién llegada.

—No lo sé… ¿Una fila de autos, tal vez? — quiso cambiar el tema.

—Hablo de la rubia pomposa que se guindó del brazo de mi hermano.

Por un momento, Isabella se quedó de piedra. Si no estaba mal, estaba hablando con Alice Cullen, la chica de la que Edward le había contado la tarde anterior en su consultorio, ella era la hermana menor del cobrizo e Isabella tuvo la necesidad de girar su rostro y observar a Alice. La chica le sonrió a Bella en seguida.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Solo un polvo o es serio? — quiso saber Cullen.

Isabella carraspeó, hubiese preferido no tener que responder eso —Si es tu hermano, debes saber que es un profesor. Dudo que en su condición vaya exhibiendo mujeres que solo serán un polvo en su vida— «Eso y que es su ex novia», quiso decir, pero se lo ahorró. Después de todo, Isabella sabía que Alice no estaba enterada de la situación con Tanya y, además, creía que la rubia ya no era más la "ex novia".

—Tal vez tengas razón— comentó la chica —Mi nombre es Alice Cullen— claro que, Isabella ya sabía eso.

—Soy…— estuvo a punto de decir su nombre real, pero se corrigió en seguida —Marie Dwyer— «Sonrisa, debes sonreír, Isabella», se dio a sí misma, orden que acató con rapidez, pues en seguida le sonrió a la chica Cullen.

—No te había visto por acá, ¿en qué facultad vas?

—Salud— respondió Isabella con rapidez. Notó como Alice fruncía el entrecejo, como si estuviese atando unos cuantos cabos. ¡Lo tenía! Claro que lo tenía.

—Así que conoces a Edward— advirtió la muchacha.

Isabella asintió con lentitud, no podía decirle a Alice que conocía a su hermano desde hacía mucho tiempo y que de hecho, su nombre no era Marie sino Isabella Swan —Si, lo he visto un par de veces— mintió.

Vaya arte que era mentir, Isabella mentía, Edward mentía, todos mentían. «El mundo está lleno de mentiras», se dijo a sí misma, «Una más o una menos no hará una diferencia», pensó. Pero aquello era un grave error, un mundo a base de mentiras era un castillo de naipes que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. De hecho, sus vidas estarían por derrumbarse y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta. Por un lado, Edward con Tanya, la mentira más grande; luego Isabella Swan y su vida inventada, otra mentira; Edward y su propia vida, una mentira más; y, algo peor que sus mentiras, algo que los destruiría a ambos, una verdad: "me enamoré de un imposible".

— ¿Estás bien? — Alice parecía preocupada.

Isabella se había envuelto tanto en sus propios pensamientos que no había escuchado una sola palabra lo que la chica Cullen había dicho — ¿Eh?... Sí, claro, estoy bien— intentó corregir, pero la mirada suspicaz de Alice le advirtió que no se había creído ese cuento.

—No, no lo estás— puntualizó la chica —Mira, no te pido que me cuentes tu vida. De hecho, eso sería extraño ya que nos acabamos de conocer pero…

—Alice— la interrumpió Isabella —Estoy bien.

—Marie, solo digo que tengo la tarde libre y podemos ir a ver algunos episodios de "no te lo pongas" mientras ordenamos pizza.

La chica Cullen fue tan tierna en su ofrecimiento que Isabella solo pudo sonreírle, ella ni siquiera la conocía y ya la invitaba a hacer planes juntas, «¿Acaso todos los Cullen son iguales?», pensó Bella, pero en ese momento se hubo arrepentido, «No, no todos son unos mentiroso» se repitió.

—Me encantaría— aceptó la muchacha.

Alice ensanchó su sonrisa y señaló su deportivo amarillo, de hecho, era el que más resaltaba —Vamos entonces— indicó. Tal vez demostrarle a Edward que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, le recordaría lo idiota que fue dejando ir a alguien como Isabella Swan por una… escoba con patas.

—Vamos— secundó ella.

* * *

**No sé ustedes, pero yo intuyo que Isabella/Marie en el piso Cullen es algo peligroso**

**Veamos que tan suspicaz es nuestra Alice.**

**Hasta mañana! gracias por leer.**


	15. CAPITULO XV: Descubriendo secretos

**Les dije que era una mala idea que Isabella/Marie fuera al piso Cullen**

**Fuera de eso, les tengo noticias: Subiré hasta el capi XVIII . Si, el 18. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

El piso de los Cullen en New Haven era algo que nadie podía ignorar; ciertamente era un pent-house, pero el edificio le recordaba a Isabella los pisos de New York; New Haven no era una ciudad cosmopolita, su actividad diaria se debía a la gran cantidad de universitarios que vivían en ella por la Universidad de Yale, de no existir esa universidad, posiblemente New Haven hubiese sido un pueblo pesquero que nunca se hubiese visto obligado a crear pubs, bares y restaurantes modernos, ni tampoco esos grandes edificios como en el que los Cullen compraron su piso. Isabella había llegado con Alice hacía ya una hora, y aún seguía observando el lugar como el primer momento que lo vio; la menor de los hermanos había pillado a Isabella con los labios ligeramente separados, su boca estaba apenas abierta mientras contemplaba el lugar; vaya vergüenza que se llevó cuando Alice le gritó desde la cocina «Hey Marie, cierra la boca», sus palabras fueron acompañadas de risas, pero Isabella se sonrojó en seguida. «Te han pillado rápido», pensó en ese momento.

Ahora se encontraba sentada con una chica con la que jamás esperó compartir sino en sus sueños más secretos, esos sueños donde se imaginaba a Edward como "algo más" en su vida y a Alice Cullen como la amiga que nunca tuvo, como su hermana. Si, ahora Bella se sentía como una estúpida al pensar que Edward le daría una oportunidad de ser algo más que simples conocidos, o viejos amigos, se sentía estúpida por creer que él podía sentir algo por ella; claro, él le había dicho que se había enamorado de un imposible, pero no era lo que había demostrado cuando salió de la mano de Tanya.

—Tengo unos zapatos como esos— comentó Alice, atrayendo completamente la atención de Isabella, quien se había mantenido absorta desde que pisó el lugar —No te lo he preguntado, pero ¿eres de por aquí?

Se refería a New Haven, y Swan debía pensar bien sus siguientes respuestas pues, sabía que si decía que no era, tendría que responder de dónde, y no sabía bien que era lo que debía decir; «Si digo que soy de Connecticut, va a asociarme con Edward. Él me aseguró que no le había contado sobre mí, pero tal vez estaba mintiendo… Tal vez yo también deba mentir y si Alice pilla la mentira, pues solo tal vez tenga que decirle la verdad», se dijo a sí misma mientras sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada clara de la chica Cullen.

—Soy de Phoenix— Isabella no le había mentido, pues desde que tenía 15 y los Dwyer la adoptaron, había vivido en Arizona junto a su familia adoptiva —Y creo que tu tampoco eres de aquí— comentó de vuelta, claro que ella ya sabía la historia, Edward se lo había contado en una de las visitas al orfanato, sabía que su familia era originaria de un pueblo en la península de Olympic, Forks, para ser exactos.

—No, ¿Tanto se me nota? — Alice liberó una corta carcajada y acomodó su posición en el sillón en el que se había echado —Mi familia y yo somos de Forks, Emmett y yo vinimos a New Haven cuando decidimos estudiar en Yale.

A todas esas, la castaña nunca había preguntado cuál era la carrera de los hermanos de Edward — ¿y qué es lo que estudias? — soltó ella de repente.

Cullen pareció haber estado esperando la pregunta que Isabella hizo, le mostró una sonrisa complaciente a la chica y asintió con lentitud.

—Pues a mí siempre me encantó el diseño grafico, y no podía decidirme entre eso y la arquitectura. Al final decidí por la última opción— ella parecía estar orgullosa de su decisión —No entiendo como Edward no me pidió que decorara este lugar— estaba decepcionada con ese comentario, o al menos era eso lo que indicaba su suave tono de voz.

Escuchar el nombre "Edward" empezaba a dolerle cada vez más a Swan, lo escuchaba de boca de Alice, y su mente lo gritaba a todo momento, le dolía tenerlo tan presente y saber que él no la tenía presente a ella. El elevador se abrió en el piso y la campanilla del aparato sonó; la chica Cullen e Isabella giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y las risas de una mujer hicieron que Alice levantara una ceja, pronto Tanya, la rubia exuberante que colgaba del brazo de Edward hacía unas horas atrás, se materializó con el mismo chico, quien se quedó de piedra cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella. Tanya no entendió en un principio porque el cobrizo ya no caminaba y, después de seguir la línea de su mirada, se encontró observando con curiosidad a Swan; luego de unos segundos en los que la muchacha dejó de ver a Edward para centrarse en Tanya, detectó que lo que había parecido curiosidad en un principio, se había convertido en recelo.

Alice carraspeó para atraer la atención de los interpelados, ese fue el momento justo en el que Isabella creyó que podía retirar la mirada del rostro de Tanya sin parecer que lo hizo porque estaba intimidada aunque, claramente, ese había sido el caso. El cobrizo observó a su hermana con rapidez y en su mirada se veía como exigía una explicación de su compañía, a lo que Alice solo sonrió, casi como si supiera que había hecho una travesura.

—Marie— Tanya fue la primera en hablar, a pesar de que la menor de los Cullen ya había separado los labios para hacerlo —Creí que tenías que estudiar para un examen.

A Isabella le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar que posiblemente Edward le había inventado a la rubia que ella había tenido que marcharse a estudiar; «Claro, el muy imbécil no le va a decir que dejó de hablarme porque decidió terminarme sin ni siquiera haber comenzado nada», tuvo ganas de golpearse al recordar que había sido el cobrizo quien la terminó, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que esa ilusión que le había durado tanto tiempo, no iba a poder cumplirse.

—Eh…— intentó hablar Isabella, «Vamos tonta, tienes que decir algo». Nada.

Edward observaba el rostro casi compungido de aquella castaña, sin entender la razón por la que ella visitaba su piso. Sin embargo, sabía que la pregunta de Tanya tenía doble sentido; la rubia sabía que él se había enamorado de Isabella, pero no podía saber quién era, él se atrevería a apostar que Tanya solo comentaba aquello para que Isabella cayera. Se adelantó entonces a responder.

—Vamos Tanya, no me digas que nunca te saltaste tus deberes por salir con una amiga— «¿Desde cuándo Alice y ella son amigas?», se preguntó él en seguida, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su propia mente «Apenas es martes, ayer cuando nos vimos no me comentó nada de Alice. No pueden ser grandes amigas porque Bella me lo hubiese dicho» ¡Bingo!, Edward se acercaba a la verdad con cada paso que su mente daba. Pero intentó controlarse, la confusión no podía notarse en su rostro, eso pondría sobre aviso a Tanya y él no querría soportar una escena de celos el primer día de una supuesta "reconciliación".

—Lo hice— respondió la rubia secamente —Pero rechazó tus tutorías porque debía estudiar y ahora está con tu hermana…— la vista de la mujer se centró en Isabella y en ella, había superioridad, casi como si la observara por encima del hombro —¿O es que buscabas a Edward? — Tanya había entornado sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de enjuiciar a alguien.

Para ese momento, Alice ya se encontraba de pie, Isabella en cambio, parecía haberse quedado tiesa en el sillón junto al que ocupaba la chica Cullen segundos antes. A esta última no le agradó nada la forma en la que Tanya se dirigía a Swan, casi como si quisiera sacarle una información a la fuerza.

—Disculpa, linda, pero Marie viene conmigo— explicó Alice, utilizando la misma mirada altiva con la que la rubia se había referido a Isabella o, como ella le conocía, "Marie" —De hecho, ni siquiera yo esperé encontrármelos aquí. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Nathya? — los labios de Tanya se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, posiblemente iba a corregir su nombre de la boca de Alice, pero Edward la detuvo en seco.

—Invité a Tanya a conocer el piso— El cobrizo había puesto especial acento en la palabra "Tanya", tal vez solo para aclararle a Alice que no le gustaba ese juego de palabras que se había inventando con el nombre de su chica.

Isabella se sentía pesada y solitaria en aquel sillón; agradecía mentalmente haber dejado de ser el centro de atención de la mirada de la rubia, incluso la de Edward, pero al mismo tiempo había pasado a ser un cero a la izquierda y pensaba que estaba sobrando en aquella conversación. Habiendo decidido esto mentalmente, ella se puso de pie para encarar a la hermana del cobrizo.

—Hey Alice, es mejor que me vaya— se adelantó Isabella.

La mirada que la pequeña Cullen le dirigió, le hizo a Bella arrepentirse en seguida de lo que había decidido; aquello parecía ser una lucha de poder entre Alice y Tanya, si Isabella se marchaba, significaba que Tanya había conseguido lo que buscaba pues, ante los ojos de Cullen, ese comentario hacia "Marie" no había sido con otra intención de hacer que sintiera que sobraba en el lugar, y ella no iba a permitir que la rubia lo consiguiera tan fácilmente.

—No es necesario Marie. Edward solo vino a enseñarle el piso, se irán pronto.

Ante las palabras de Alice, el rostro de Taya fue de muy pocos amigos, se sentía repentinamente furiosa porque Edward no había dicho ni una sola palabra para defenderla de lo que –según ella- eran ataques de su hermana; «Claro, es que la prefiere a ella», se dijo a si misma, mientras le soltaba la mano al cobrizo y aprovechaba para cruzarse de hombros. Edward, por su parte, carraspeó por el comentario de Alice y asintió seguro de que efectivamente, era lo único que haría en su piso; «Tengo que salir de acá y sacar a Tanya conmigo. Esto se va a poner feo como Alice siga tratándola así», planeó con rapidez aquel cobrizo.

— ¿Solo eso? — insistió la rubia.

—Eh…— la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la de Isabella durante unos segundos, fue lo único que dio fuerza a su respuesta —Solo eso.

Ciertamente, ese era el momento en el que Alice se imaginó que Tanya chillaría indignada y se marcharía por donde vino, tal como lo había hecho la mañana anterior en la cafetería donde la confundió con Isabella; sin embargo, la rubia no movió ni un solo músculo, de hecho, ni siquiera los músculos de su cara se habían contraído, lo que quería decir que no había expresión en ellos. Fuera de la máscara de superioridad que parecía cubrirle siempre, no había nada nuevo antes las palabras de Edward, que Alice pudiera usar a su favor para picarle.

—Entonces empecemos— una de las manos de Tanya se pasó por la nuca del cobrizo, la acarició con suavidad y una sonrisa pícara se situó en su rostro.

Isabella tuvo que luchar por forzar una sonrisa, casi como si fuese gracioso lo que estaba viendo, aunque la verdad era que le partía el alma ver como aquella mujer lo tocaba y él no hacía nada para evitarlo, aún estando frente a ella. Alice pareció notar aquello y su mirada se centró en el rostro de Isabella, empezaba a sospechar en ese momento.

—Marie— llamó, pero Bella no dijo nada, no pareció haber caído en cuenta que la llamaban a ella —Marie— insistió.

La morena giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada interrogativa de la chica Cullen; ese fue el momento en el que Tanya jaló de la mano a Edward y se perdieron en un salón de puertas corredizas, algo que Alice había llamado "estudio" cuando llegó con Isabella al piso. La chica no quiso prestar real atención a que la rubia se había llevado a Edward fuera de su vista, luchaba por no hacerlo, ahora su intención era concentrarse en Alice.

—Tú no eres Marie— afirmó esta última.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Isabella, un pensamiento adornaba su mente: «Mierda, lo sabe».

* * *

**¿Imaginan la cara de la pobre Isabella?**

**No quisiera ser ella. **


	16. CAPITULO XVI: Las bragas en el sillón

**Este capitulo tiene CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ****absténgase si cree que puede herir su susceptibilidad.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

Las manos de aquella rubia recorrieron el pecho marmóreo de Cullen. Ella se había encargado de cerrar las puertas corredizas del estudio y pasarle el seguro, ahora, minutos después, se encontraba sentada con cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo del cobrizo; a horcajadas sobre él, sus caderas se movían en un vaivén, como si deseara provocarle con cada movimiento. Los ojos de él estaban centrados en el rostro de Tanya, quien no hacía más que sonreír de forma juguetona. «Me está provocando», pensó Edward, y acompañó su afirmación mental con un muy oportuno «No puedo dejar que lo haga, pero mierda…», su pito, prisionero bajo sus pantalones no podía decir lo mismo.

Ella se dio cuenta de la erección del cobrizo, y no dejó de moverse hasta que decidió que sus labios debían buscar los suyos; en un movimiento rápido, una de las manos de Tanya se enredó en el cabello cobrizo de Edward mientras su boca buscaba la del hombre, no era un beso tierno, ni siquiera un beso de reconciliación. Aquellas lenguas danzaban como si nunca se hubiesen visto antes, y por un momento él se sintió rememorar las veces que lo había hecho con ella mientras aún eran novios. Ella era una mujer exuberante, y sabía lo que debía hacer con un hombre; lo demostraban sus manos bajando hacia la línea de botones de la camisa del cobrizo, los mismos que ella desabotonó con una lentitud tortuosa. Edward se encontraba jadeante en aquellos labios, falto de respiración, pero Tanya apenas se separó de ellos para admirar el pecho desnudo del cobrizo; mordió su labio de forma provocativa y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de él. Edward ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, intentó resistirse, pero una erección era algo muy difícil de controlar. Sus manos alzaron aún más el vestido que Tanya se había puesto y la rubia quedó de un minuto a otro, exhibiendo unas preciosas bragas de encaje, a él las bragas no eran algo que le interesaba, pues deseaba verla más sin ellas que con ellas. Las manos de Edward apretaron los muslos de la rubia y ella pegó más su cuerpo al de Edward.

Los ojos de él bajaron hasta en escote pronunciado que Tanya llevaba y se encontró distraído con los pezones duros de ella. La rubia levantó el rostro de él, obligándola a verla directamente.

—Parece que usted, Sr. Cullen, se ha portado muy mal — El rostro interrogativa del cobrizo la hizo sonreír triunfante —Aún no te has atrevido a tocarme.

Tanya se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata en ese momento, y él no dudó en apretar con más fuerza los muslos de ella, obligándole a pegarse a su cuerpo, los labios de Edward atacaron los de ella y su lengua parecía danzar a un ritmo más desesperado que la de ella. Las manos del cobrizo subieron por la espalda de la rubia y, una vez que detectaron la cremallera de su vestido, la bajaron con destreza. Ella se separó apenas para quitarse las mangas y los ojos del cobrizo se centraron en los perfectos senos de ella, sus pezones podían verse erectos aún debajo de la tela de su bracier.

—Lo que parece, es que usted tiene mucha ropa— respondió él con el mismo tono que ella había adoptado antes.

Tanya llevó su mano a su espalda y retiró el bracier con rapidez, allí, a medio desnudar, tomó una de las manos de Edward y la puso sobre su seno derecho. Una sonrisa pícara le indicó lo que quería; el cobrizo masajeó con suavidad hasta que su boca capturó el pezón de la rubia, ella gimió despacio, intentando controlar el tono en que lo hacía. Los movimientos de la lengua del hombre sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo, la obligó a morder su labio inferior para reprimir un nuevo gemido.

Al otro lado de las puertas corredizas, justo en la sala, Alice observaba a Isabella mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hacía un par de minutos le había dicho que sabía que ella no era Marie, y la castaña se había quedado tan perpleja que fue incapaz de idearse una respuesta oportuna para esa ocasión.

— ¿De qué hablas? — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Alice Cullen suspiró y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra —Vi como mirabas a Edward y saqué mis conclusiones— por un momento, el rostro de Isabella adquirió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, pero Alice se adelantó a negar con rapidez —No soy adivina. Es cierto que soy observadora, pero no pude haberme dado cuenta de algo así con solo mirar— Isabella liberó un suspiro de alivio —Tranquila, anónima. No eres tan evidente.

Swan intentó sonreírle a la chica Cullen, pero a duras penas pudo hacer una mueca. No entendía como era que aquella muchacha sabía que no era en realidad "Marie Dwyer" si ni siquiera el propio Edward se lo había contado, y sabía además que Jane y Alec serían incapaces de decir algo así.

—No lo entiendo— murmuró Isabella.

Alice asintió con lentitud y tomó asiento en el sillón que había ocupado minutos antes, palmeó el asiento a su lado en seguida, pero Swan estaba prácticamente pegada al suelo. No se movía y su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto. Cullen insistió en que la chica tomara asiento, así que se estiró apenas para jalar el brazo izquierdo de Isabella, quien después de pensarlo un poco más, tomó asiento junto a la hermana de Edward.

—Últimamente me he vuelto muy observadora. Emmett me contó sobre la nota que le enviaste con tu número a Edward…— en vista de que Isabella no negó en ningún momento, Alice tuvo que ahogar un gritito de felicidad cuando supo que, efectivamente, estaba frente a Isabella Swan —Así que le pedí a Agatha que me hiciera el favor de tomar la nota de los pantalones de Edward, porque seguramente él se olvidaría de sacarla de allí. Yo no estaba equivocada, el muy idiota dejó la nota— Swan prestaba atención a todo cuanto Alice decía, pero aún no podía entender a donde iba todo eso —Guardé tu número en mi celular, y llamé ayer en la tarde, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Isabella se quedó perpleja. Ni una palabra salió de su boca, «¿era ella?». Sus ojos se centraron en los de Alice, en serio quería responderle pero su memoria se remontaba al día anterior, mientras hablaba con Jacob en la playa, justo cuando su celular sonó y ella contestó, cuando nada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Llamaste solo para escuchar mi voz? — la voz de la chica sonó repentinamente irritada, pero Alice no se inmutó.

—Sólo digo de que si no se te hubiese ocurrido escribir "Isabella Swan" en la nota que le diste a Emmett, nunca hubiese imaginado que Marie e Isabella eran la misma persona. Pero había escuchado la voz de Isabella que, casualmente era la misma voz de Marie— ¡Touché! —Además, no estaba segura de que eras tú, pero decidí arriesgarme Isabella— ahora Alice se daba el derecho de llamarle por su verdadero nombre — ¿Sabes? Esperaba que lo negaras todo cuando empecé a hablar, pero no lo hiciste, y eso solo me confirmó mi sospecha.

Isabella tragó en seco durante unos segundos, se acababa de dar cuenta que Alice nunca supo la verdad, simplemente lo intuía y ella fue demasiado idiota y acabó por confirmárselo. Suspiró intentando calmar los nervios que comenzaban a aflorar a raíz de aquella declaración.

—Alice, no puedes llamarme Isabella— advirtió en seguida.

Cullen no comprendía bien la situación, imaginó que lo de "Marie" e "Isabella" solo era un juego entre ella y su hermano para ocultar una especie de relación, pero, por la voz de la castaña, se notaba que en serio prefería mantener oculta su identidad.

—Está bien, pero no lo entiendo, ese es tu nombre ¿no? — Alice miraba a Isabella con mucho interés.

—Lo es…— guardó silencio durante unos segundos —Creo que Edward no te lo ha contado, pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando él hacía sus prácticas médicas en el orfanato— los ojos de Alice se abrieron solo un poco.

—¿Eres adoptada?... Oh claro, eso explica el Swan y el Dwyer— en vista de que Alice se auto respondió, Isabella asintió.

—Empecé una nueva vida, Alice. Nadie sabe sobre mi adopción y en serio prefiero que siga siendo así.

La chica pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos —Parece que compartimos un enorme secreto para el poco tiempo que nos conocemos— Cullen no tardó en echarse a reir e Isabella quiso corear sus risas, pero estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, que solo fue capaz de asentir —Tranquila Isabella, nadie va a saber esto… a excepción de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie— los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos inmediatamente.

—No, Alice. No puedes contárselo a nadie— su mirada se volvió suplicante.

—Hey, cálmate. Emmett es mi hermano, Rosalie su novia y Jasper es mi novio, hermano de Rosalie— le sonrió en seguida, intentando tranquilizarla —Es como si todo quedara en familia— «Una familia que acabo de conocer», pensó la muchacha.

Pronto, Alice pareció haber recordado algo —Edward tendrá que explicarme por qué no me dijo nada de esto, y también tendrá que decirme quien es esa rubia con la que se encerró— instintivamente, Isabella volvió la mirada a las puertas corredizas.

—Ella es su ex prometida. Tanya Denali— la mirada de la chica Cullen se encontró con la de Swan durante unos segundos, en ese momento supo que había cometido un error —¿No-no… lo sabías? — tartamudeó al preguntar.

La menor de los Cullen suspiró, intentando calmarse, estaba indignada porque su hermano no le contó algo tan importante —Pues parece que no es tan "ex" — se dio cuenta en seguida que no había dicho algo bueno, observó el rostro de Swan con la disculpa grabada en su cara —Oh lo siento cielo, no quise decir eso…

—No importa— la interrumpió Isabella, fingiendo que el asunto no era de su incumbencia —Alice, tu hermano y yo no tenemos nada.

—Y es precisamente eso lo que no me gusta— negó con la cabeza —Quisiera verlo contigo antes que con esa tipa, Tanya. ¿Viste como te miró?— Isabella asintió en seguida.

—Lo noté. Ella sospecha algo— Swan le dirigió una mirada temerosa a Alice, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bella, Edward no va a decirle nada a Tanya.

Isabella alzó una ceja en dirección a la chica Cullen, sin poder creerle del todo —Está con ella ¿no?. Me dijo que no tenían nada y se encerró con ella en el estudio. Si me mintió allí puede mentirme cuando dice que va a guardar silencio.

A Alice le costaba procesar toda la información, no entendía cómo era posible que su hermano fuera a casarse y no le dijera nada; ahora, que había regresado con la misma mujer, su ex prometida, ni siquiera se había enterado. Sin embargo, si algo tenía que decir de Edward era que su hermano era incapaz de contar algo tan personal, él era muy discreto.

—No es porque sea mi hermano, Bella. Pero Edward no va a contar algo tan personal, mucho menos si tiene dos dedos de frente— Swan frunció el entrecejo en seguida, sin comprender del todo las palabras de Alice —Vi como te miraba, y si yo lo vi, Tanya también lo vio. Por eso ella desconfía de ti y él no va a darle un arma que pueda usar en tu contra.

De un momento a otro, Alice se levantó del asiento que había ocupad en el sillón junto a Isabella.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó la castaña.

—Es hora de que Edward me dé una explicación — «Oh sí, claro que sí. Esa tal Tanya tendrá que sujetarse a mi hermano con los dientes, porque de mi cuenta corre que lo suyo no dure mucho tiempo», pensó en seguida.

—Alice, no vayas— Cullen no prestó atención y caminó hasta las puertas corredizas.

Allí, del otro lado de las puertas, la boca de Edward recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Tanya, recostada sobre el sillón en el que habían estado sentados, su lengua se paseaba por el abdomen plano de aquella mujer mientras ella se esforzaba por no emitir ningún gemido. Aquellos labios recorrieron un trayecto hasta su sexo, humedecido por la excitación que el momento estaba produciendo; estaban haciendo lo prohibido, y lo prohibido era atrayente. Podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y eso los hacía más deseosos.

Un par de toques en la puerta hicieron que Edward se despegara de Tanya inmediatamente. La rubia lo miró con mala cara, pero él no hizo caso. Subió su pantalón y le hizo una seña para que se colocara su vestido nuevamente. El cobrizo abotonó con rapidez su camisa y tomó asiento en la silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio, aquel era un muy mal momento, tenía una maldita erección que amenazaba con estropear sus pantalones.

La cara de pocos amigos de Tanya se hizo aún más evidente cuando Edward le indicó que ella debía abrir las puertas. La mujer respiró profundo, hizo lo posible por acomodar su cabello y abrió la puerta, dando paso a una Alice que fijó la vista en todo el lugar, en especial en las bragas que habían quedado ocultas justo debajo del sillón donde ellos había empezado su juego. Tanya no se había percatado del detalle, su mirada estaba centrada en unos ojos que la observaban del otro lado de la sala.

—Por lo menos puedes tener la decencia de recoger tus bragas— el tono de voz de Alice Cullen señaló un fingido "asco" por lo que la mujer acababa o estaba "a punto de" hacer con Edward. Claro, para Alice era algo normal, pero no tenía intenciones de comprender a aquella rubia, simplemente no le terminaba de agradar en lo absoluto.

Edward, detrás del escritorio, había palidecido completamente después de las palabras de Alice —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar— y aquella era la voz de su hermana nuevamente —Y tú— su mirada se dirigió a Tanya —Será mejor que recojas tus bragas.

* * *

**¡Bravo por Alice!**


	17. CAPITULO XVII: El Principe y el Lobo

**CAPITULO XVII**

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con Alice y Tanya en el estudio. Edward recordaba perfectamente cuando su hermana le dijo a la rubia que recogiera sus bragas, Tanya lo miró en busca de ayuda y, en vista de que él no dijo nada, se marchó indignada. Si, dejó las bragas debajo del sillón y a Emmett se le ocurrió que era buena idea enviársela en una caja de regalos a modo de "disculpas"; cuando Tanya recibió el regalo a la mañana siguiente estaba tan furiosa con el supuesto descaro de Edward, que hasta ese día, no había vuelto a hablarle. Ahora, Alice parecía bastante feliz de no tener una cuñada que quisiera violarse a su hermano y, justo en ese momento, revoloteaba de un lado a otro mientras colocaba algunos globos en las vigas del piso Cullen. Honestamente, Edward también se sentía aliviado de no tener a Tanya respirándole encima, era cierto, él se había dejado llevar con todo el asunto pero fue poco después cuando se sintió un completo idiota, amando a otra mujer mientras lo hacía con alguien que no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos, estaría hiriéndolas a ambas después de un tiempo. Desde entonces, él se había propuesto mantener a raya a Tanya, cosa que había resultado sencillo en vista de que ella no contestaba sus llamadas.

Era sábado y faltaban unas cinco horas para la supuesta cena que Jasper había organizado en honor a su hermana; Edward se encontraba en su estudio mientras escuchaba el bullicio que Emmett y Jasper hacían con el movimiento de las cajas de cerveza y las botellas que iban a ir a la barra que Alice había mandado a pedir.

—Toc-toc— la voz de Isabella lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Después de lo sucedido con Tanya, Isabella había pasado mucho más tiempo en casa y es que, ella le había contado a Alice toda la verdad, o al menos parte de ella; había sido Edward el que le dijo a su hermana lo que sentía por la chica Swan así que, su hermana, con complejos de Cupido, se había encargado de mantener muy cerca de si a Isabella y, por consiguiente, de Edward. Ahora estaba ella, radiante mientras asomaba la cabeza por una de las puertas corredizas del estudio.

—Hey Bella. Pasa— Edward notó como ella vaciló durante unos segundos, pero entró con paso decidido — ¿Por qué esa cara? — Ella parecía haber cambiado su rostro en fracciones de segundo, ahora parecía algo preocupada y eso conseguía alterarlo a él. La muchacha tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Alice ha corrido atrás de mí toda la tarde, intentando que me ponga uno de sus vestidos favoritos para la fiesta de Rosalie.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — Edward miró durante unos segundos el rostro de la castaña y su atención empezaba a desviarse tras el hecho de que sus ojos marrones parecían haber adquirido una tonalidad un poco más clara, se veían más profundos ese día. No se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando con demasiada atención hasta que notó el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—Edward, detente— habló con una voz apenas audible.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa arrebatadora y, durante unos segundos, ella casi pudo sentir como se le iba la respiración; su pulso se aceleró y el rubor no hizo amago de esfumarse de sus mejillas «Contrólate, Isabella. Contrólate», se dijo a sí misma, pero no hubo intención de hacerlo. Su pulso se aceleró aún más cuando el rostro de Edward se inclinó ligeramente y se acercó un poco más a ella, interesado en saber lo que sucedía.

— ¿En qué piensas? — quiso saber.

—Pienso en que no sé cómo decirle a tu hermana que tengo una cita hoy y no puedo venir a la fiesta.

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco, pero había algo más creciendo en su interior: celos. Desde que había visto de nuevo a Isabella, hace ya un par de semanas, no había visto a nadie que la rondara, y ahora que ella le decía que tenía una cita, él parecía estar consternado. El cobrizo intentó ordenar la línea de sus pensamientos, luchando por no demostrar lo repentinamente cabreado que estaba.

— ¿Con quién? — su voz, en lugar de salir normal, había soñado con cierta molestia.

Isabella notó aquello al instante; «¿Está celoso?» se preguntó, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse

—Jacob Black.

Cullen alzó una ceja de forma inmediata, Jacob Black era el capitán de futbol americano, por tanto era uno de los más populares del campus. Todos conocían a Black y él, como hombre, conocía también las historias detrás de aquel muchacho y su popularidad, él era un patán, solía conquistarlas a todas y follárselas una por una. Un instinto protector le decía que no podía permitir que Isabella saliera con Black solo porque sí.

—Isabella no vayas— ella frunció el entrecejo; «Claro imbécil. Te va a hacer caso la misma mujer a la que le dijiste que no tenías nada con Tanya, la misma que prácticamente te vió follando con ella», se maldijo a sí mismo por la idiotez que acababa de decir.

— ¿Perdón? — Ahora la cara de Swan no estaba roja de vergüenza, se le veía visiblemente molesta —Lo siento Edward, pero tu a mi no me das ordenes.

Edward negó con la cabeza, luchando por controlar la situación —Es que pensé que podías traerle— el rostro de la chica se suavizó al instante, él había dado en el clavo. Ahora era ella la que se sentía como un idiota por casi haberle arrancado la cabeza a Cullen —Alice te matará si te vas de acá y me matará a mí por no habértelo evitado— bromeó él. Aquella sonrisa, la misma que volvía loca a Isabella, volvía a aparecer en los labios del cobrizo.

—Tienes razón— aceptó Swan mordiendo levemente su labio inferior —Debes pensar que soy una histérica…

Ciertamente, ella casi había explotado y había convertido aquello en un episodio de gran histeria, pero no había pasado a mayores y, aunque a Edward no le agradaba la idea de tener a Black entre los suyos, prefería eso mil veces antes de dejar que Isabella saliera sola con él.

—Eres perfecta tal como eres— la mirada de él se encontró con la de ella y, como si una alarma sonara en su cabeza, Swan se puso de pie.

—Es hora de que llame a Jake— sin más, se retiró, dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca.

«No podía quedarme allí —se recriminó a sí misma— Si lo hacía era muy posible que me le abalanzara encima a sus labios». Isabella suspiró ahora que no estaba bajo el ojo estudioso del joven Cullen, ahora caminaba alrededor del piso mientras observaba el techo, adornado por globos y confeti que Alice se empañaba en esparcir por el lugar.

—Alice, hay algo que no entiendo— la muchacha devolvió la vista a Isabella en seguida —Si todos estamos aquí, ¿Quién distrae a Rosalie?

La menor de los Cullen sonrió y se encogió de hombros tomando algunas botellas que Jasper y Emmett habían dejado fuera de su lugar. Rosalie era alguien muy vanidosa, desde que había conocido a Isabella y su historia, solo la había tolerado porque comprendía que no había tenido la misma vida privilegiada que los Cullen y los Hale tenían, sin embargo, seguía sin tolerar el estilo desabrido de Swan. A ella le hubiese encantado Tanya, si no fuese porque la otra rubia y su complejo de superioridad cabreaban a cualquiera.

—Está en el salón de belleza. Dijo que iría a hacerse la manicura para cuando tuviera que brindar por ella misma— Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras, los sillones del piso ya no estaban a la vista, estaba apilados en el estudio, justo donde Edward estaba en ese momento; en lugar de eso, había una amplia pista de baile en el centro del lugar.

Unas horas después, el lugar estaba repleto e Isabella se mantenía a un lado de todos, intentando no entorpecer los bailas o quedar bañada con cerveza por las personas que parecían haberse embriago muy rápidamente. Rosalie había llegado hacía ya 20 minutos y aún seguía rodeada por un séquito que se apilaba para felicitarla, de forma que ella esperaba pacientemente su turno. Allí, durante unos cuantos segundos, se vio eclipsada por unos ojos que la miraban del otro lado del salón.

Edward había salido de su estudio para mezclarse entre la gente y, pudo haber seguido sosteniéndole la mirada a Isabella si una mano sobre su hombro no le hubiese hecho girarse. Se quedó de piedra observando a la rubia que acompañaba a Emmett, una rubia que no era Rosalie. Tanya lucía radiante en un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, pero no era a ella a la que él esperaba encontrarse esa noche, la mujer que quería ver estaba del otro lado del salón.

—Hermano, tuve que decirle a Tanya que yo fui el de la idea de las bragas— habló Emmett por sobre la música —Así que, ella ha venido por ti tigre.

Habiendo dicho aquello, Emmett se retiró con rapidez. Tanya se quedó frente a Edward, casi esperando una reacción buena o mala del cobrizo, pero él no dijo nada. De forma que ella tomó la iniciativa y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron o, mejor dicho, los labios de ella encontraron los de él y a Edward le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta de que lo estaban besando y no era cualquier persona la que lo hacía, era "su novia" aunque le costara aceptarlo. De forma que correspondió el beso por obligación.

Del otro lado del salón, Isabella lo observaba todo. No culpaba al hermano de Edward, pues tenía entendido que el grandulón no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos que ella tenía hacía el cobrizo, pero no podía dejar de dolerle lo que estaba viendo. Pronto, un muchacho con chaqueta de cuero le estorbó la línea de su visión, quiso golpearle la rodilla para hacerlo a un lado, pero, cuando alzó la vista, la sonrisa de Jacob Black le hizo sonreír de vuelta.

Swan estuvo caminando de la mano de Jake durante unos minutos, no le gustaba sentirse en esa posición, contaba los segundos para soltar aquella mano y salir corriendo, especialmente porque sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda. Estaba distraída observando como Rosalie recibía el enésimo regalo de la noche cuando la mano de Jacob la obligó a girar el rostro, de un segundo a otro, los labios de este se habían estampado con los de la chica y su brazo derecho había aprisionado el cuerpo de Isabella, obligándola a pegarse a su cuerpo. Aquel beso era forzado, algo que ella no esperaba ni quería, golpeó con la fuerza que pudo los brazos de Jacob, demasiado definidos como para inmutarse por el leve pinchazo de los puños cerrados de Swan.

Lo que menos esperó era ver a un Edward furioso que apartara a Black y lo lanzara al piso, no sin antes haberle propinado un golpe en aquellos labios que antes habían abusado de la confianza que Isabella le había dado. La mirada del cobrizo se centró en Bella, que observaba la escena entre horrorizada y agradecida; se dio cuenta en seguida que ellos tres eran el centro de atención, pues todos los estudiantes de Yale observaban la escena. Sin embargo, a Edward no pareció importarle, se acercó a la chica y colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro de la castaña, obligándola a verle.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él.

Un leve asentimiento bastó para que instintivamente, Isabella se pegara al pecho del cobrizo, quien no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos.

* * *

**A Tanya y a Jacob puede que no les gustara esto...**


	18. CAPITULO XVIII: Claro de Luna

**Este capi -la parte de Edward y Bella- la escribí escuchando Claro de Luna de Debussy, háganme el honor de colocarla cuando lo lean, tiene un efecto inspirador.**

**Si me preguntan por el nombre del Capi, les diré que, para Edward, Bella es la única luz. Cuando ella está cerca, todo parece oscurecerse porque solo importa ella, es el centro, la dueña de su atención. Su claro de luna.**

**Lo sé, soy muy cursi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Black seguía sentado en el estudio del piso Cullen mientras Jasper trabaja en limpiar la herida sangrante que Edward había dejado en el labio del chico; tras lo que él había intentado hacer con Isabella, el cobrizo estaba tan furioso que se rehusó a ser él quien limpiara lo que había hecho. Contrario a eso, cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Isabella, aspirando fuertemente su aroma a fresas. El cuerpo de Cullen se encontraba inclinado sobre un mueble de madera en el extremo del estudio, bastante separado de la posición de Black, quien lo observa con cara de pocos amigos; Isabella, reposaba sobre el cuerpo de Edward, dejando que los brazos de él se cerraran en torno a su angosta cintura.

Tanya se había marchado hacía ya unos minutos, se sintió absurda cuando el que era su novio salió en defensa de alguien con la que, según ella, no debería tener nada que ver. Ahora, indudablemente, Bella ocupaba el puesto que debía corresponderle a Tanya; internamente creía que era la rubia la que debía descansar sobre los brazos del cobrizo, pero se sentía bien que él no hiciera ningún amago de separarse, eso solo le decía que lo disfrutaba tanto como ella.

—No creo que Black te hable después de esto.

La voz de Edward, susurrante en el oído de Isabella, solo la hizo estremecer; era como si estuviera viviendo un sueño en ese momento, ni siquiera ella sabía la razón por la que no se había separado del cobrizo a pesar de las miradas interrogantes de todos los presentes en la fiesta de Rosalie. Afuera, la música seguía sonando alto; la celebración no se había detenido a pesar del incidente con Black; Alice no lo consideró justo y Jasper la secundó considerando lo mucho que su novia se había esforzado porque todo saliera perfecto. Después de semejante espectáculo, Edward tendría que pedirle disculpas a su hermana.

—No me importa que no me hable— respondió Isabella de vuelta. Su voz había sonado baja, procurando no atraer la atención de Black del otro lado de la sala, aunque, notaba de sobra como los ojos del muchacho no se apartaban de los brazos del cobrizo rodeando la cintura de Isabella.

—Pensé que iban en serio— esta vez, en lugar de solo un susurro, Edward besó el pequeño espacio entre el lóbulo de la oreja y la nuca de la muchacha. Un estremecimiento evidente lo hizo liberar una corta risa, ella se sonrojó al instante.

—Yo también pensé que Tanya y tú iban en serio.

Edward pareció tensarse bajo el cuerpo de Isabella, un movimiento de él la hizo levantarse y un par de segundos después, ella se había girado para quedar frente a él. El cobrizo le hizo una seña en dirección a las puertas corredizas del lugar y la muchacha lo siguió; escaleras arriba, el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones no tenía luz alguna, y el ruido que se escuchaba no era otro que el de la música fuerte coreada por el bullicio de la gente cotilleando acerca de temas que a Bella no podían importarle menos. Mientras caminaban en medio de la oscuridad, con Edward adelantado un par de pasos, Isabella notó como él echaba una de sus manos hacia atrás esperando que ella la tomara.

La chica no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos con los de aquel cobrizo; adelante, en la posición de Cullen, el joven sonreía complacido y algo esperanzado de que aquello estuviera pasando, sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero la estaba perdiendo por Isabella Swan, y consideraba que no había mejor forma de hacerlo entonces.

Dentro de la habitación, le tomó un par de segundos tantear la pared para encender la luz, él había afinado sus sentidos para detectar si habían otras personas en el lugar; era una fiesta, una fiesta adolescente y él sabía lo que pasaba en esos casos. Gracias al cielo, nadie había decidido tomar su habitación para un polvo. Edward observó de reojo a Isabella, de pie a sus espaldas, aún sin soltar su mano; en un movimiento rápido, Cullen se separó de ella para cerrar la puerta y tomó asiento en su cama. La castaña lo observó con una interrogante planteada en el rostro, pero él extendió su brazo y tomó una de las manos de ella, jalándola suavemente había conseguido sentarla en su regazo.

Ella no protestó ante su roce y eso lo hizo sonreír; Isabella giró apenas su cuerpo para poder observar el rostro de aquel cobrizo, él tenía la mirada fija en los ojos chocolates de ella, pero una pregunta rompió rápidamente aquel eclipse.

— ¿Te acostaste con Tanya?

El rostro de Cullen se mantuvo impasible, como si no hubiese nada que ella pudiese decir que lo afectara entonces. Pero nada había podido estar más lejos de la realidad, la pregunta que Isabella había hecho logró descolocarlo, pero tuvo que recuperarse muy pronto para responder a ella. Con una sonrisa abatida, Edward asintió con lentitud, no tenía que mentir en ese momento, no a esa mujer que tan pronto se adueñó de su propio ser.

— ¿Ese día? ¿En el estudio? — Edward abrió la boca para responder a sus dudas, pero Isabella se adelantó y negó con la cabeza, cubrió la boca del cobrizo con una de sus delicadas manos y sus ojos observaron la mirada clara de aquel chico —No, espera, no digas nada. Eso no tiene por qué interesarme. Es… pasado ¿no?

Aquella pregunta poseía una nota casi de desespero, como si deseara que en ese momento fuera Edward el que le dijera que Tanya, y todo lo que había pasado con ella, eran parte de un pasado que él no pretendía seguir removiendo. Pero el pasado siempre volvía, de lo contrario, ella no estaría sentada sobre él en ese momento ¿o sí? Edward intentó sonreír, pero la mano de Isabella sobre su boca se lo impidió; ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente y quitó la mano, escondiéndola detrás de su espalda, como si fuese el arma de un crimen.

Verla así, sonrojada por haberse atrevido a preguntar aquello, tan tierna e inocente, le robó una arrebatadora sonrisa a Edward, sonrisa a la que ella no pudo resistirse. Los labios de Isabella buscaron los de aquel cobrizo, quien no se resistió a lo que la muchacha le hacía sentir; se creía dueño de aquellos labios, y lo demostraba con cada movimiento. Las manos de Edward se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Bella y ella se pegó más al cuerpo de él, sus respiraciones estaba entrecortadas cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Edward unió su frente con la de Isabella y en ese momento los ojos de ambos permanecían cerrados.

—Bella…

—No digas nada— interrumpió ella, sus manos viajaron a ambos lados del rostro de Edward, como si quisiera acunarlo y grabar cada rasgo de aquella perfecta cara.

—No puedo seguir así, Bella. No puedo estar separado de ti, fingiendo que deseo una vida con Tanya, cuando con la única que deseo estar es contigo.

Él había abierto sus ojos y con aquellas palabras, ella también sintió que debía hacerlo; observó la verdad en los ojos claros de Edward y mordió su labio inferior con actitud nerviosa, nunca nadie le había dicho tal cosa y su corazón se hinchaba al darse cuenta que el único hombre que se lo había dicho, era el único hombre al que había amado.

—Entonces no lo hagas— los brazos de Isabella rodearon el cuello del cobrizo, atrayendo su rostro aún más hacia ella —No te alejes, por favor.

Con aquellas palabras, los labios de Edward volvieron a buscar los labios de Isabella y volvieron a unirse como si se tratara de uno solo, como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, como si se pertenecieran. Era un beso lento, sin desespero, sabían que nadie interferiría en él, de alguna forma, estar en ese momento juntos les hacía creer que nadie podría entrar por esa puerta y obligarles a separarse. De alguna forma, era así.

—No lo haré, mi Bella— los ojos de Edward miraban fijamente los de ella y en supo entonces que él decía la verdad.

Ella quiso reír, quiso llorar, su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que casi sentía como aquel hombre podía escucharlo; pero solo ella podía estar consciente de los sentimientos que el cobrizo despertaba en ella, nunca se lo había dicho y no sabía si aquel era el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Solo lo miró, y parecieron comprenderse con eso. Simplemente bastó.

No era momento de hablar de lo que sucedería, ella no deseaba romper aquella burbuja hablando de otra cosa, pero la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Isabella se cruzaron con los de Alice. La menor de los Cullen observó con rapidez la escena y el rubor subió hasta las mejillas de la castaña cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice observaba como Edward sostenía su cintura y ella se sentaba en su regazo; Isabella bajó el rostro en seguida, pero un chillido de la menor de los Cullen la hizo sonreír.

—Entonces era lo que me imaginaba— aquello no era una pregunta — ¿Tú y Bella? — esta última alzó ligeramente el rostro cuando escuchó su nombre, y la sonrisa de Alice la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, pues la chica parecía bastante feliz de que algo así estuviera pasando.

Edward suspiró debajo del cuerpo de Bella y ella casi pudo imaginarlo rodando los ojos ante la pregunta de su hermana — ¿Qué sucede? — dijo él para zanjar el tema en seguida; el cobrizo apretó un poco más la cintura de Isabella, y ella sabía que con eso solo le estaba diciendo que no era necesario que se marchara, como seguramente estaba pensando que serían los planes de Bella. Aunque, ella estaba tan embelesada con el perfume de Edward, que marcharse fue en lo menos en lo que pensó.

—Rosalie los busca a gritos. Ya partiremos el pastel— anunció la menor de los hermanos —Dense prisa— ordenó antes de salir de la habitación.

Isabella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada rápida, él sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y pronto se encontraban de pie, caminando de la mano por aquel pasillo oscuro que, ahora, parecía estar más iluminado que nunca.

* * *

**¿Que les parece? todo indica que Tanya se tendrá que ir al exilio.**

**No estén del todo seguras... **

**Se acabó el maratón, en el capi 19 las veré odiar a Tanya.**

**hasta la proxima y gracias por leer.**


	19. CAPITULO XIX: Visita de Cortesía

**CAPITULO XIX**

El cuerpo de Isabella se removió entre las sábanas, la noche anterior, después del cumpleaños de Rosalie, Edward la había llevado a su apartamento. Un pequeño loft con vigas altas y piso de madera, él no se había podido quedar para admirar el lugar porque era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, aún a pesar de que Isabella había deseado internamente que se quedara. Ahora, la muchacha empezaba a abrir los ojos con los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana que había olvidado cubrir con las persianas. Tanteó torpemente hasta dar con su celular, puesto en el borde de la pequeña mesa junto a su cama; la castaña tuvo que hacer malabares para que su celular no terminara en el suelo. Cuando observó la pantalla del aparato, una sonrisa idiota apareció en su rostro.

_**«He estado pensando en ti toda la noche. Lograste quitarme el sueño, Bells. **_

_**Escríbeme cuando despiertes. Te amo.»**_

No era otro más que Edward el que había escrito aquel mensaje, y a ella no le tomó más de dos segundos pensar en que debía responderle, un "ya desperté" fue enviado y en menos de un minuto, el tono de su celular inundó la habitación. En la pantalla se leía claramente "Edward".

— Buenos días, Ed — saludó ella con ánimos renovados.

— ¿Cómo has amanecido? — podía imaginarse la sonrisa del cobrizo dibujada en su rostro.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? — Se mordió su labio durante unos segundos — ¿No has dormido nada?

—Alice no me dejó tranquilo ni un minuto y luego, cuando pude dormir, las ganas de estar contigo me lo impedían — el sonrojo no tardó en subir al rostro de Isabella, y ella agradeció mentalmente que él no estuviera allí para observarla —Los chicos saldrán hoy a la playa, me preguntaba si quieres venir.

El silencio se hizo del lado de la línea, Isabella se encontró a sí misma conteniendo la respiración antes de responder —Si... sí, claro. Solo dime que Alice no tiene ningún bikini en especial que quiere que use— la castaña pudo escuchar la risa de Edward a través del teléfono y sonrió tontamente.

—Mientras estés conmigo, estarás protegida de mi hermana.

Después de quedar ese domingo y cortar la comunicación; Isabella se apresuró a alistarse, le tomó unos 15 minutos decidir entre cual bikini debería ponerse, se sintió abrumada y por un segundo pensó que en serio necesitaba la ayuda de Alice, incluso podía soportar la ayuda de Rosalie. El bikini blanco la hacía ver demasiado pálida, pero tenía buen corte; el azul, por su parte, no era su color favorito pero le sentaba bastante bien; pronto, se vio a sí misma rebuscando al final del armario hasta dar con un bikini rojo que había comprado en el verano pero que no había usado aún. El rojo era perfecto, lo supo apenas se lo probó.

Elegir un vestido no fue más fácil que elegir un bikini; al contrario, fue difícil considerando el hecho de que empezaba a hacer frío y se sentiría estúpida con una sudadera en la playa. Finalmente, vestida con un bikini rojo y un vestido de tirantes blancos, esperaba no ser demasiado ridícula. Sentía la necesidad de estar bien, de verse bien para Edward su… novio ¿acaso era su novio? «No, él está con Tanya aún. ¿O no?», la duda comenzó a embargarla y casi tuvo un episodio cuando alguien llamó al timbre del loft.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y se vio obligada a moverse hasta la puerta del lugar. De piedra se quedó cuando la persona que estaba en la puerta, no era la misma que había imaginado ver. Tanya estaba de pie, con aires de superioridad en aquel pasillo que daba con su apartamento, Isabella supo por el rostro de la rubia, que aquella no era una visita de cortesía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la muchacha.

La mirada de desprecio se centró en Isabella, Tanya no esperó que la muchacha la invitara a pasar, simplemente la empujó y se abrió paso dentro del loft. El rostro de la castaña posiblemente denotaba perplejidad, no entendía como era que aquella mujer había dado con su apartamento y mucho menos como se atrevía a entrar así.

—Vine a ver donde era el escondite de la zorra que me quiere quitar lo que me pertenece— la voz de aquella chica sonaba dura; la rubia estaba de espaldas a Bella, pero esta última podía imaginarse su cara de asco mientras observaba el lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Por supuesto, Swan sabía lo que sucedía, pero no iba a comentarlo — ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? — para ese momento, Isabella ya había empezado a alzar la voz, lo que hizo que Tanya se diera la vuelta y mostrara una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Tengo mis contactos— se encogió de hombros sin más. Pareció notar algo a espaldas de Swan, pues en seguida aquella sonrisa que la muchacha había querido arrancar con sus propias uñas, se había ensanchado.

Isabella se giró en seguida y, justo frente a ella se encontró con la expresión molesta de Edward. El cobrizo acababa de llegar en busca de la chica y ahora se encontraba con Tanya esparciendo su veneno, estaba molesto de lo que consideraba un acoso hacia Isabella, no sabía quién demonio se había creído aquella rubia.

—Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí? — la voz de Edward sonó dura, una voz que la castaña nunca le había escuchado utilizar al cobrizo.

— ¿Es que acaso todos se sorprenden de verme? — La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y pareció abrazar su bolso, como si tuviera que sostenerse de algo real —Espera, ¿y qué haces tú aquí, Edward? — Esta vez la pregunta había rebotado y el tono del rostro del cobrizo empezaba a adquirir un matiz rojizo, se estaba poniendo furioso con la impertinencia de la rubia —No me digas. Viniste a ver a esta zorra, es que…

—No te permite que le hables así— Edward la había interrumpido y, sin que Isabella cayera en cuenta, él había dado un paso protector y la había colocado a sus espaldas.

Tanya liberó una carcajada que no cortaba la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente, aquella risa carecía de alegría. Era como ver a una villana de cuentos celebrando la desgracia de sus protagonistas, regocijándose en los males que le aquejaban. Aquella mujer alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Solo vine a hacerle una advertencia a Marie— una sonrisa fingida se posó en el rostro de Tanya —Quería que se alejara por las buenas de ti, y en serio espero que lo haga— en ese momento, Isabella entendía poco y nada de lo que Tanya decía pues solo estaba consciente de que Edward había dado otro paso para tomar una de las muñecas de aquella rubia, su voz sonó peligrosamente controlada cuando respondió.

—No quiero más amenazas, Tanya— demasiada lentitud en sus palabras, Isabella casi podía imaginarse su mirada sombría observando los ojos de la mujer —Lamento tener que decírtelo aquí, y ahora; pero es mejor que tu y yo dejemos las cosas como estaban.

El rostro de la rubia pareció contraerse durante unos segundos, pero pronto, su mirada se centró en Isabella, aún de pie en la puerta del loft —No creas que esto va a quedarse así, Marie— en ese momento, fue cuando la castaña pareció reaccionar y una sonrisa retadora apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer Tany? — aquel tono sarcástico no calmó a la rubia en lo absoluto.

—No juegues conmigo niña— habló entre dientes.

— ¿Y si no, qué?

Isabella había retado a Tanya, y a esta última no parecía gustarle que se creyera con suficientes atributos como para ganarle en algo, mucho menos en cuanto a Edward se refería. El cobrizo jaló sin demasiada delicadeza el brazo de Tanya e Isabella se hizo a un lado cuando supo que él iba a sacarla del lugar antes de que siguiera diciendo otra palabra.

Por un momento, la castaña tuvo miedo de que esa vena de antaño pudiera más que Edward y, su caballerosidad no le permitiera subir a la rubia al auto y mandarla al demonio. Ella no pudo seguir dejando que su imaginación flotara pues, allí, de pie en la puerta aún, de espaldas al pasillo, alguien rodeó su cintura. Un perfume de hombre la embargó y en ese momento supo que se trataba de su chico, obligándola a mantener los pies en la tierra, a quedarse con él.

—Disculpa eso— susurró en el oído de Bella.

Ella tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces, intentando controlar el mal sabor de boca que aquella mujer le había dejado; tenía miedo que los sollozos de impotencia alertaran a Edward y supiera en seguida que las cosas iba mal, pero ella no necesitaba sollozar para que el cobrizo detectara el silencio ensombrecido que se había puesto entre ellos después de la salida de Tanya.

— ¿Qué va mal? — quiso saber él.

—Todo esto, Edward— podía sentir como él detuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de que ella siguiera hablando —No quiero que esa mujer me señale como la "zorra" que le quitó lo que es suyo— utilizó entonces el mismo adjetivo denigrante que aquella mujer usó.

Edward colocó ambas manos en los brazos de Isabella y la obligó a verle; sus ojos estaban crispados en una vergüenza que la castaña nunca había visto, y supo entonces que las palabras que había dicho le habían llegado a él como una daga, tal vez se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado.

—Yo no soy de ella, Bells. Deberías saber eso.

—No eres un objeto.

—Esto…— tomó una de las manos de Isabella y la colocó sobre su corazón, sin hacerle caso al comentario anterior de la chica —Es tuyo. Y si mi vida es tuya, no hay nada más que importe ahora.

Los ojos de ella se habían llenado de lágrimas, y una corría por su mejilla cuando Edward se adelantó a secarla con su mano; la detuvo allí, la abrió durante unos segundos y Bella inclinó el rostro para acunarse en ella.

—No quiero que llores— dijo él, pero ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún sin verle —Muchos menos por Tanya.

Isabella no hizo caso de aquellos palabras, solo pasó sus brazos por el cuello del cobrizo atrayéndolo a su rostro, sus besos eran el bálsamo para aquel trago amargo.


	20. CAPITULO XX: La Carta

**A partir de ahora, esta historia se pone buena...**

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

Los brazos de Edward rodeaban la cintura de Isabella; se encontraban echados en una toalla sobre la arena desde hacía ya 20 minutos. Después de la visita de Tanya, Edward había insistido en que era buena idea ir a la playa con los chicos; Isabella no habría querido que el resto se enterara del fatídico episodio en su apartamento, así que se las ingenió para aparentar que todo estaba bien y terminó acostada en el pecho de Edward, rodeada por la arena de la playa. La castaña no deseaba realmente que se enteraran de lo sucedido y se acercaran para preguntarle incansablemente si estaba bien, porque no lo estaba y, aunque se empañara en decir lo contrario, sabía que terminaría por quebrantarse. Por eso se aferraba a los brazos de Edward en ese momento, como si el fuese lo único real; los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de Alice y algunos gritos de Emmett, ella solo pasaba su mano distraídamente por uno de los brazos que rodeaba su cintura, dejando pequeñas caricias en él.

A unos metros de la orilla, Emmett luchaba con Rosalie mientras la rubia amenazaba con apalearlo si dañaba su peinado; el cobrizo pensó por un segundo que, si quitabas el sonido de todo, la escena de Emmett y Rosalie resultaba hasta romántica, claro que, si colocabas el sonido devuelta y escuchabas el "Maldita sea, Emmett" de la rubia, aquello no resultaría tan tierno. Edward estaba absorto en lo que su hermano hacía mientras Isabella mantenía una caricia constante en su brazo, no prestaba mucha atención a otro cosa.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?

La pregunta hizo que el cobrizo saltara, haciendo que la castaña entre sus brazos se removiera durante unos segundos. Jasper estaba agachado justo al lado de Edward y mostraba una media sonrisa; al chico se le había olvidado lo sigiloso que podía ser el novio de su hermana.

—Solo estoy pensando— argumentó Cullen, lo menos que quería era tener que explicar que su mente empezaba a preocuparse por lo que Tanya podría hacer para dañar a Isabella, ella se lo había dicho antes de subirse furiosa a su auto esa mañana.

—Pareciera que ese pensamiento te tiene afligido— Edward le lanzó una mirada a Jasper e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Isabella, el rubio comprendió en seguida, Cullen no hablaría con la castaña presente.

Antes de que Jasper consiguiera levantarse para dejar solo al cobrizo, Alice llegó dando unos cuantos saltos y tomó asiento justo detrás de Edward; por un momento el chico la vio de reojo y notó como luchaba por acomodarse en la arena, sabiendo que era algo incómodo si no tenía una toalla debajo.

—Cuando veníamos vi unos restaurantes cerca de la bahía. Juro que si me quedo dos horas más aquí, terminaré siendo del color de un camarón— Alice extendió sus brazos teatralmente, como si quisiera demostrar que su color de piel había cambiado demasiado en esa mañana. Isabella abrió los ojos y giró un poco el rostro para observar la piel de la chica Cullen.

—A mi me parece que solo estás un poco bronceada, Alie.

La menor de los Cullen hizo un puchero en dirección a su hermano y Edward puso los ojos en blanco; Jasper soltó una pequeña risa y se adueñó de la cintura de Alice, le susurró algo que el cobrizo no entendió y, por la risita tonta de su hermana, agradeció no haberlo hecho. Ese tipo de gestos le recordaba el golpe que le dio a Jasper mientras estaban en la jefatura de policías, ahora no existía rencor entre ellos, pero Edward prefería ignorar el hecho de que él y su hermanita intimaban.

—Vamos chicos, me muero de hambre y Rosalie en serio los matara si no puede comerse su ensalada a las 12 en punto— la voz suplicante de Alice, hizo que el cobrizo entornara los ojos.

Una hora después, todo estaba recogido; las sombrillas playeras estaban acomodadas en el jeep de Emmett, los bolsos de las chicas estaban en los respectivos autos, y no parecía haberse quedado nada. Un minuto después de que Edward había pensado que estaban listos, Emmett empezó a correr hacia la playa nuevamente argumentando que las cervezas se habían quedado. Luego del incidente, finalmente estuvieron listos para partir.

El restaurante que Alice había mencionado no estaba tan lejos de la playa, solo a unos 10 minutos en auto. Tenía apariencia de taberna y parecía ser un lugar bastante acogedor; los chicos fueron guiados por una camarera hasta dos mesas unidas, cubiertas por un mantel blanco; después de tomar asiento, le fueron proporcionados los menús del lugar.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que va a pasar cuando el decano se entere?

La voz de Jasper había hecho que Edward volviera su atención al rubio, Isabella en un principio no comprendió a lo que se refería el chico, pero notó como el cobrizo vacilaba en su respuesta.

—Debo renunciar antes de que eso pase— su voz sonó calmada, pero la castaña se había removido a su lado y ahora lo observaba con la interrogante pintada en su rostro —Va contra las reglas emparentar de este modo con estudiantes— él acarició la mejilla de Isabella, pero la postura de esta no se relajó.

— ¿Entonces vas a renunciar por mi? — preguntó.

Alice, sentada del otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a Bella, se adelantó a negar con la cabeza —Edward ha hablado de dedicarse de lleno a la medicina. Renunciar a Yale es algo que ha estado planeando— Swan sabía que aquel era un débil intento porque ella no se sintiera culpable por la decisión del cobrizo.

—Como sea, Edward no puede renunciar justo ahora— la voz de Emmett hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo; él había pasado su brazo por la cintura de Rosalie y se mostraba cómodo con la situación —El decano no va a aceptar su renuncia cuando ya estamos finalizando el semestre, y verse forzado a despedirte sería contraproducente, ¿qué hará con los exámenes finales? — por un momento Isabella se sorprendió de la sobriedad de la explicación, no sabía si ese era el mismo Emmett que salió corriendo del Jeep minutos atrás porque se habían quedado las cervezas.

Ante la explicación del chico Cullen, Jasper asintió con lentitud —Emmett tiene razón. Quien tiene las riendas de esto eres tú, Edward— aquello no pareció agradarle al cobrizo.

—Tal vez tengan razón, no quisiera dejarlos a todos en manos de quien sabe qué clase de profesor en los exámenes finales— respondió él algo absorto.

—Que considerado, Doctor Cullen—Rosalie rodó los ojos en seguida —Admite que lo que no quieres es dejar a Bella sola con Tanya— los ojos de aquella rubia viajaron de Edward a Isabella en un segundo.

Swan intentó aparentar que no deseaba decir nada, pero en su cabeza danzaba la idea de comentar lo que había pasado en su apartamento horas atrás —Sé cuidarme sola, Rosalie. Gracias— fue lo único que dijo. La rubia alzó sus cejas sugestivamente y se refugió aún más en los brazos de Emmett.

—No importa, igual estaré cerca— de reojo, Isabella notó como Edward elevaba un poco la comisura de sus labios, él, al igual que ella, habían detectado la disposición de Rosalie de defender a Bella, eso constituía una especie de "aceptación" por parte de la rubia, a pesar de las malas miradas que le había dirigido a la castaña desde un principio. Swan no dijo nada, pues se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la camarera que tomaría sus órdenes.

La conversación fluyó bastante amena después de que aquella camarera trajo sus pedidos; Rosalie comió una ensalada, Jasper y Alice compartieron un bote de alitas de pollo, Edward comió un filete y, Emmett y Bella terminaron por pedir una hamburguesa con papas fritas cada uno. Isabella notaba la mirada de Rosalie sobre Emmett y casi podía imaginársela diciendo "veremos cómo demonios bajas toda esa grasa", pero Em era parte del equipo de futbol americano, y entrenaba bastante duro. Por un momento, la castaña se sintió observada, creyó que se trataba de Rosalie, pues le había parecido ver por uno segundo una cabellera rubia; pero cuando levantó la vista, notó que Rose había envuelto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett y su vista estaba centrada en el rostro de él.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Edward cuando notó el rostro confundido de Bella, ella hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse y asintió.

—Si… es que, estaba pensando en que mañana tengo un examen y…

—Necesitas que te lleve a casa— interrumpió él; la castaña asintió con lentitud y, después de las despedidas de los chicos, se encaminaron hasta el volvo de Edward.

En todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, Isabella tuvo la sensación de que alguien la seguía con la mirada, pero se prometió a sí misma que pensaría que no era la mirada de otro que no fuesen sus amigos, con quienes estuvo sentada almorzando ese día.

Edward conducía sin decir palabra alguna, parecía estar bastante pensativo; Isabella, habiéndolo notado, se movió apenas un poco en el asiento del copiloto y reclinó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del cobrizo, él bajó la mirada por apenas dos segundos y los ojos claros de él se encontraron con los de la muchacha, que observaba de su posición el rostro perfecto del hombre a su lado.

—Te amo— susurró ella.

Él sonrió, era primera vez que lo decía.

Edward la dejó abajo, en la entrada del edificio, pues ella insistió en que no era necesario que la acompañara. Un ataque de pánico la embargó cuando estuvo frente a las puertas de su apartamento; después del episodio con Tanya, y la rara sensación en el restaurante, podía imaginarse su loft destruido y a una rubia histérica esperándola. Respiró profundo un par de veces y contó hasta 10 antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y girar el pomo de la puerta; «Aquí vamos», pensó.

Cuando entró al lugar, dejó en el suelo el pequeño bolso que había llevado a su salida a la playa; su vista se paseó por cada uno de los rincones, aún sin cerrar la puerta. Su piso estaba tal como ella lo recordaba, a excepción de una carta en el suelo, ella no la había dejado allí; pero a Isabella le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que la habían pasado debajo de la puerta. Abrió la carta en seguida, pero solo había una frase:

**«Él es mío, siempre lo fue.»**

Las manos de la chica temblaron y el papel cayó al suelo, intentó respirar profundo, pero su pecho no parecía responder bien a eso. La vista de Isabella viajó al suelo y se encontró con la carta nuevamente, la tomó y la revisó completamente. No había remitente. Pero ella sabía bien de quien se trataba; la rabia y el miedo empezaron a embargarla, nunca había vivido una situación igual, se sentía acosada. Pensó en llamar a Edward, pero eso solo lo preocuparía más; no quería quedarse en casa después de eso, pero no podía contar con Alice porque el cobrizo se enteraría.

Isabella cerró los ojos intentando pensar con claridad; «Cálmate Bella, cálmate», pero las lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. En unos segundos, ya se había dado la vuelta y había tomado el elevador pero ir hasta la recepción; con el papel en sus manos, la castaña no dudó en acercarse al hombre detrás del escritorio en el vestíbulo.

—Sr. O'Connel— el hombre, distraído con el periódico de esa mañana, volvió la vista en dirección a Isabella — ¿Recuerda a las visitantes de esta mañana?

El hombre, de pelo blanco, frunció levemente el ceño —Buenas tardes Srta. Dwyer. Es muy difícil decirlo, mi mente ya no es tan ágil— ella mordió su labio inferior.

—Pero puede recordar a una mujer exuberante ¿no es así?

Escuchó entonces una risotada y observó como el hombre de la recepción asentía —Casi siempre lo hago, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

— ¿Recuerda a la rubia que subió a visitarme? Era una mujer alta, de piernas largas, muy bonita, llevaba…. — intentó recordar —Llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo.

—Ah sí, claro. La Srta. Denali. Fue muy amable en presentarse, no todos prestan atención a un viejo como yo— el Sr. O'Connel parecía realmente feliz de que Tanya hubiese volteado a verle.

— ¿Recuerda si volvió a subir luego de que bajó?

El hombre negó con la cabeza —Ella subió y estuvo unos minutos con usted, luego vi que un hombre subía. Salieron juntos, él la llevaba del brazo y ella parecía molesta; luego se fue y él volvió a subir.

— ¿Y después? — insistió Isabella.

—Usted bajó con él— reafirmó el Sr. O'Connel —He estado sentado aquí toda la mañana, y esa Señorita no volvió a aparecerse por aquí.

El rostro de Isabella estaba confundido; «Tal vez envió a alguien», pensó. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a enfocarse en el hombre de la recepción.

— ¿No hubo nada sospechoso cuando me fui? — preguntó la castaña, mientras apretaba la carta con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—Para nada Srta. Dwyer… ¿pasa algo? — Isabella negó con la cabeza y partió con rapidez.

Allí, en su apartamento, al cerrar la puerta, la castaña tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la estancia; colocó sus codos sobre las rodillas y adelantó apenas su cuerpo para que su cabeza se ocultara entre sus manos. Aquella posición era deprimente, estaba consternada y sentía miedo. Inconscientemente, se levantó hasta el bolso que había dejado en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta y sacó su celular; el número de Edward estaba en marcado rápido.

— ¿Hola? — se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Te interrumpí?

—Nunca interrumpirías nada Bella, por ti dejaría de hacer cualquier cosa— ella apretó sus labios para no liberar un sollozo — ¿Estás bien? — el silencio había parecido alertar a Edward.

—Estoy bien; es solo… hay cosas que no entiendo del tema y consiguen preocuparme.

—No lo tomes tan a pecho, Bells. Tómate un descanso.

—No puedo, apenas he comenzado.

— ¿Necesitas que te explique algo? Puedo ir para allá si quieres.

Aquello le habría encantado a Isabella, pero no podía dejar que Edward viera el manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido su novia. Negó con la cabeza a sabiendas de que él ni siquiera podría verla.

—No. No creo que pueda concentrarme contigo aquí.

Una risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea —Te amo.

Ella tardó en contestar —Y yo a ti.

La castaña cortó la comunicación antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más. De pie, de espaldas a la puerta del loft, Isabella observó todo nuevamente; ese lugar no era tan seguro como habría pensado el primer día que estuvo allí, la castaña sentía casi como si hubiesen profanado su hogar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, marcó otro número en su celular.

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? — preguntó.


	21. CAPITULO XXI: Blusa Café

**CAPITULO XXI**

La castaña ni siquiera se había cambiado el vestido blanco cuando pisó el apartamento de Alec y Jane; llevaba consigo un bolso con un par de libros, la ropa que usaría mañana y algunos artículos personales, en su mano libre, llevaba la carta. Jane la observaba con una interrogante en su rostro, mientras Isabella tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina, justo frente a la encimera; le había dado su bolso a Alec quien se fue casi corriendo a dejarlo en la habitación de Jane solo para poder cotillear a gusto.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Jane cuando vio que Alec regresaba por el pasillo.

Isabella apretó la carta contra su pecho.

—No quería estar sola— fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió. Escuchó en seguida como la rubia bufaba.

—Eso lo sé. Pero ayer en la noche, cuando llamé, nos dijiste que te fue muy bien con Edward, eso quiere decir que están juntos ¿no? — Isabella asintió ante las palabras de Jane — ¿Entonces? No es que no te quiera en mi habitación Bells, sabes que te adoro pero, ¿Quién prefiere a su mejor amigo gay y a su gemela en lugar de irse a dormir al piso de su novio?

Jane la había pillado e Isabella estaba consciente de ello, suspiró y relajó la mano que apretaba la carta contra su pecho, ese simple ademán bastó para que Alec le quitara la carta en un descuido.

—"Él es mío. Siempre lo fue" — leyó el chico en voz alta. Su gemela y él intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos y pronto los dos pares de ojos se posaron en la castaña —A ver, nos dirás que es esto ¿no? ¿Lo escribiste tú?

Para ese momento, Bella ya estaba pálida mientras intentaba buscar una explicación a lo que había pasado y, más allá, a lo que ella misma sentía y pensaba.

—Escuchen…— intentó ordenar sus ideas de forma rápida —Edward estaba saliendo con Tanya…

— ¿La profesora Denali? — Interrumpió Jane. Isabella asintió reprendiéndola con la mirada, no deseaba ser interrumpida.

—Ellos estuvieron juntos un tiempo cuando ambos iban a la Universidad, de hecho, estuvieron comprometidos. Verán, hace poco Edward pensó que la única forma de alejarnos era colocando una persona entre nosotros, y esa persona era Tanya; pero ella se tomó su papel muy en serio y empezó a darse cuenta lo que había entre nosotros. Ayer, en la fiesta de Rosalie, cuando Edward me defendió de Jacob…

— ¿Qué te hizo Jacob? — Esta vez fue Alec el dueño de la interrupción, por la mirada de Bella, él solo alzó ambas manos como si se declarara culpable —Lo siento, prosigue.

—Tanya no tomó bien que Edward hiciera eso, así que confirmó sus sospechas. Esta mañana fue a visitarme y no sé cómo demonios consiguió mi dirección, me dijo que tenía contactos y que esto no se iba a quedar así. Pero llegó Edward y la sacó del apartamento, cuando llegué esta tarde, noté la carta en el suelo y me asusté, pensé en seguida que fue Tanya, pero cuando le pregunté al hombre de la recepción él me dijo que ninguna mujer con esas características había subido a mi piso— suspiró después del relato —Eso no es todo.

En ese momento los ojos de Jane se abrieron como platos — ¿Hay más? — preguntó.

Isabella asintió ligeramente —Cuando almorzábamos, sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente, creí haber visto una cabellera rubia, pero después me dije que solo era yo, imaginándome cosas. ¿Qué debo pensar cuando encuentro esto en mi piso? — Señaló la carta que Alec tenía entre sus manos — ¿Qué es paranoia o que esa mujer me está acosando? — para ese momento, la voz de Isabella se había alzado tanto que, Sulpicia, la tía de Alec y Jane apareció en la cocina; Alec negó con la cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien y la acompañó hasta la salida de la estancia.

—Preciosa, será mejor que bajes la voz— advirtió el chico cuando regresó junto a Bella y su hermana.

—Esto es muy fuerte, Belli— esa era la voz de Jane —No es un juego. El acoso es ilegal, tú no conoces a la tal Tanya, no sabes de lo que es capaz. Esa mujer te amenazó y luego encontraste esa carta en tu piso; debes hacer algo antes de que esto empeore.

Isabella la miró.

— ¿Hacer qué? — su voz sonaba resignada, ensombrecida.

—Díselo a Edward.

—No Jane, no quiero que tenga problemas en Yale por mi culpa.

Alec carraspeó para atraer la atención de las chicas —Yale no es tu único problema, Bella. Esta mujer averiguó tu dirección, sabe donde estudias y estoy seguro de que no va a tardar en saber donde trabajas.

—Tampoco quien eres— se adelantó a decir Jane.

En ese momento la piel de Isabella enrojeció completamente, estaba en las manos de Tanya de una u otra forma, pero no podía hacer lo que ella quería. Por más miedo que tuviera; ella estaba decidida a marcharse mañana y ocupar su piso como si nada hubiese pasado. Suspiró y en ese momento sintió los brazos de Alec rodeando su cuerpo.

—Quema esa carta— le pidió la castaña.

—Si no quieres verla más, yo la guardaré, pero no voy a quemarla— se separó de ella mientras hablaba.

Jane observaba la escena reclinada en la encimera —Alec tiene razón— comentó —Es la única prueba que tienes del acoso de esa loca histérica.

Esa noche, Isabella no durmió casi nada; después de la cena, le envió algunos mensajes a Edward y decidió estudiar para su examen. En vista de que sabía poco y nada, se pasó hasta las 2 de la mañana leyendo con los ojos entrecerrados cada oración del enorme libro que había llevado. Por la mañana, después de darse una ducha, se vistió con unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta oscura, se calzó unas botas y dejó su cabello algo revuelto.

Jane la esperaba en el comedor cuando Bella salió de la habitación.

—¿Estás mejor, Belli? — preguntó al tiempo que tomaban asiento.

—Sí, gracias Jane… ¿Y Alec?

—Está terminando de arreglarse. Mi tía me pide que la disculpes, el tío Marco llega hoy de Italia y mi tío Aro no puede ir a buscarlo, tuvo que ir ella— explicó con rapidez.

— ¿Sigue con la idea de la transnacional en Italia?

—Ya lo hizo, Bells. Por eso pasó tanto tiempo en Italia, creo que eso le ayudó después de que falleció su esposa. Se dedicó a los negocios.

Los padres de los gemelos, eran Cayo y Atenedora, habían muerto en un accidente cuando los chicos tenían 5 años y, desde entonces, habían sido criados por Aro y Sulpicia. Sus tíos siempre dieron todo por ellos, crecieron en Volterra Italia y fueron a New Haven cuando los chicos iban a comenzar la Universidad; Aro vio la oportunidad para esparcir los negocios en América, pero con la muerte de Dídima, la esposa de Marco, Aro insistió en debía ayudar a su hermano y se convirtió en su socio en una transnacional en Italia, aunque claro, él ya tenía una. Eso solo aumentó el patrimonio de los Vulturi, cuyos únicos herederos iban a ser Alec y Jane, pues ni Aro ni su hermano Marco tenían hijos.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Alec llegando hasta Bella.

—Recordaba todo lo que me contaron sobre su familia. Pareciera que están hechos para los negocios— comentó la castaña.

Alec sonrió y señaló a su hermana.

—Aquel es el pequeño demonio de las finanzas. Yo prefiero ser médico, ¿Quién ha visto un ejecutivo gay?

Isabella coreó las risas de Alec y notó apenas como Jane colocaba los ojos en blanco, a veces la rubia mostraba bastante antipatía ante las ocurrencias de su hermano, pero la castaña lo daría todo por tener un hermano como él.

Después del desayuno, abordaron el auto de Jane mientras ella conducía hacia el campus universitario. Edward había estado llamando al celular de Isabella, pero ella había preferido no contestar pues seguía intentando controlarse para no contarle lo que había sucedido con Tanya. Esperaba entonces que el día no tuviera nada extraño que volviera a requerir su hermetismo hacia su novio. La chica se despidió de Alec y Jane y argumentó que luego iría a buscar sus cosas al piso de los Vulturi. Una vez dentro de la facultad, Isabella tanteó el bolso que guindaba de su hombro y notó el bulto que hacía su libro en él, agradeció mentalmente no haberlo olvidado en casa de Alec y Jane.

El examen que tenía no era sino a las 11 de la mañana, por lo que tendría un par de horas libres para repasar algo antes de sentirse perdida con 10 páginas y un lápiz. Isabella tomó asiento en un banco solitario en un pasillo de la facultad, el lugar estaba vacío y ella supuso que todos estarían en clase; la castaña se quitó el bolso y lo dejó a un lado en la banca, sacó el libro y se enfocó en leer aprovechando el silencio del pasillo solitario.

Unos pasos y el repiqueteo de unos tacones le alertaron de que alguien caminaba por el lugar, pero decidió no darle importancia. Con su cabeza gacha, se dio cuenta de que aquellos pasos habían parado justo frente a ella y, desde esa posición, tenía la vista del primer plano de unas bonitas sandalias de tacón alto y unos pies bastante cuidados.

—Buenos días, "Marie" — la voz de Tanya y su sarcasmo al llamarla "Marie", hizo que Isabella alzara el rostro.

—Buenos días, Tanya— saludó volviendo a bajar el rostro. «Tal vez funciones como con los animales, si la ignoro, se va», pensó.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? — «Demonios…» Isabella maldijo internamente.

—Muy entretenida, gracias. ¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer? — la muchacha había vuelto a alzar el rostro y ahora miraba significativamente a su acompañante.

—Linda blusa— Tanya no pareció hacer caso a las palabras de Bella.

—Gracias.

La sonrisa burlona de la rubia le alertó que eso no era todo; Isabella abrió los ojos como plato cuando el vaso de café que la mujer tenía entre sus manos cayó "accidentalmente" en su blusa blanca.

— ¡Tanya! — Gritó exasperada al tiempo que se levantaba, dejando caer su libro –manchado- al suelo.

—Ups— murmuró ella antes de liberar una carcajada y darse la vuelta para partir.

Ella tuvo ganas de abalanzársele encima a aquella rubia, de arrancarle la sonrisa con sus propias manos; de hecho, dio un par de pasos para alcanzarla, sin embargo, su estadía en Yale pendería de un hilo si lo hiciera, así que se detuvo. Los Dwyer eran una familia clase media-alta, podían pagar la estadía de Isabella en New Haven, pero no podrían costear nunca toda la matricula de Yale. La castaña tenía una beca, y eso la obligaba a la perfección, así que no podía hacer escándalos en la Universidad; « ¿Y qué se supone que diga si lo hago? ¿Me tiró el café encima? ¿Con qué pruebas? Ella puede decir que no fue así y ellos nunca le creerán a una alumna por sobre un profesor», se lamentó internamente por no haberle hecho nada a Tanya, pero tenía que soportarlo.

De pie como estaba, ridiculizaba y con la blusa empapada, Isabella se agachó para tomar su libro, su bolso y casi corrió en dirección al baño, luchando porque las lagrimas de impotencia no salieran.


	22. CAPITULO XXII: Decisiones

**CAPITULO XXII**

La castaña intentaba a duras penas sacar la mancha marrón que había quedado en su blusa blanca después de lo sucedido con Tanya; llevaba unos 10 minutos encerrada en el baño luchando con una servilleta empapada para que la mancha que tenía en su prenda blanca, se borrara por lo menos un poco. Sin embargo, nada parecía servir e internamente, Isabella sabía que la blusa había quedado manchada de por vida, nunca sería igual; «Genial, un recuerdo de por vida del odio de Tanya», se dijo a sí misma; frustrada, arrojó la servilleta en la papelera antes de echarse el bolso al hombro -ahora más pesado con el libro adentro- y darle un empujón a la puerta con su hombro para salir de allí.

El pasillo, antes desierto, ahora estaba frecuentado por muchos estudiantes que caminaban presurosos de un lado a otro. La muchacha se encontró con varios rostros conocidos, Mike Newton la había observado del otro lado del pasillo y había gritado un saludo al que Isabella respondió solo con una sonrisa; Ángela la había detenido solo para preguntarle algo sobre el examen que tendrían a las 11 y Jessica Stanley, la capitana de las porristas, había hecho un par de comentarios malintencionados hacia la castaña; el primero, sobre su "apestoso" olor a café y en el segundo, había inquirido que había algo entre Isabella y Jacob y solo por eso la llamó "zorra" después de argumentar que Leah se estaba esforzando bastante por retomar la relación con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Las palabras de Jessica no pudieron importarle menos a Isabella; se sentía con demasiados problemas como para hacerle caso a la bonita muñeca ataviada con un uniforme de porristas. «Jacob y Leah pueden irse a la mierda», pensó la castaña mientras aceleraba el paso para alejarse del tortuoso pasillo.

Debía admitirlo, su día no iba para nada bien. Al menos fue un respiro el hecho de que en el examen no se sintió tan desconfiada de las repuestas, tal vez no solo aprobaría, sino que tendría una buena calificación. Con un peso menos, Isabella abandonó la facultad de salud y se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento; por un momento la esperanza de encontrar a Edward recostando su cuerpo contra su volvo hizo que los pies de la castaña se movieran más rápido, pero observar a lo lejos a Alice frente a su porsche le recordó la conversación de la noche anterior con el cobrizo, cuando le decía que él tendría guardia en el hospital y no podría pasar por ella.

—Hey Marie— La menor de los Cullen saludó a Isabella mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. Habían acordado que, en la universidad, independientemente de que no hubiera nadie cerca, a Isabella solo podría llamarse "Marie", para no correr riesgos.

—Alice— saludó la chica cuando se separó de la hermana del cobrizo. Aquella chica pareció oler algo que la hizo volver la atención directamente a los ojos de Bella, pintando un interrogante inmediatamente aquel pequeño rostro —Déjame explicarte.

«Piensa, Bella. No puedes decirle lo de Tanya», la chica mordió su labio dispuesta a mentir al respecto, pero en seguida notó como Alice alzaba una de sus cejas y la evaluaba de pies a cabeza; su rostro y su espalda tensa la delataba, y la chica Cullen era muy suspicaz.

—Bella, te ruego que no me mientas.

—No te mentiré. Es solo que fui una estúpida, me tropecé y eché el café encima. Es todo.

Alice entornó los ojos, no le creía.

—Es todo, lo juro— insistió Bella.

Después de unos minutos de zozobra por parte de Swan, Alice decidió que lo mejor era creerle, pues su hermano la mataría si llegaban tarde y de sobra sabía que le iba a llevar más de 5 minutos sacarle la información a Bella. Decidida, le indicó a la chica que subiera al auto, aunque en su mente estaba un claro «Ya hablaremos luego».

Cuando pasaron por frente el edificio donde Isabella vivía, la chica frunció levemente el ceño. A la chica Cullen le tomó unos segundos informarle que había habido un cambio de planes y Edward quería almorzar con ambas; la verdad es que, tal como estaban las cosas, a la castaña no le haría mejor otra cosa que el hecho de ver a Edward y estar junto a él, así que agradeció internamente que de un momento a otro, los planes hubieran cambiado.

El restaurante al que llegaron era muy bonito, su fachada era clásica e Isabella pudo detectar el olor de la comida italiana en el aire apenas entró seguida por Alice. Esta última se presentó con la hostess del lugar, una rubia que estaba sobre un púlpito mientras revisaba una lista y buscaba el apellido "Cullen" con ojos entrecerrados; después de dar con él, le pidió a ambas chicas que la siguieran y pronto se vieron frente a una mesa para cuatro solo ocupada por Edward. Allí, con su cabello cobrizo revuelto y una camisa de vestir blanca que llevaba con dos botones sin abotonar, los ojos de él se cruzaron con los de Isabella al instante, el rostro de ella pareció iluminarse, porque él sonrió.

La Hostess no tardó en dejarlos solos y Edward se puso de pie para recibir a su hermana y a su novia; Alice fue la primera en adueñarse del cuello del cobrizo con sus brazos para rodearlo en un abrazo que él correspondió en seguida, luego tomó asiento a un lado y le dejó espacio a Bella para saludar al joven; ella ya se mostraba algo ansiosa cuando se acercó a él. Edward parecía relajado, pero su ceño se frunció cuando notó la mancha de la blusa de Bella, aquel gesto le hizo recordar a la castaña, a cuando Alice la observó en el estacionamiento. Ella suspiró y besó los labios del joven de forma rápida, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y él entendió claramente el "no preguntes" en la mirada de su chica.

La charla durante el almuerzo había fluido amena hasta que Alice argumentó que tenía que encontrarse con Jasper y se adelantó a despedirse de sus acompañantes. Una vez solos, Isabella bajó la vista hasta sus patatas fritas mientras la removía con su tenedor, sabía lo que Edward quería decir y ella no quería mentirle, no a él.

—¿Me dirás lo que pasó? — la voz de él sonó paciente, como si esperara el momento oportuno para seguir hablando.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? — preguntó ella, aun sin levantar la vista de su plato.

—Bella…

—Derramé el café— mintió ella.

Él pareció notar como la castaña intentaba ocultar su rostro, ella no era capaz de sostener la mentira mientras lo veía a la cara. Edward alargó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y levantó la mandíbula de Isabella, obligándole a verle.

—No te creo— pronunció sin retirar la vista de aquellos ojos chocolate.

—Edward… Fue Tanya— soltó de repente.

Ella notó como la espalda de Edward se tensaba y su mirada se volvía más dura —¿Te ha hecho algo más? — quiso saber. En unos segundos Isabella se debatió entre si debía dejar las cosas por la paz o contarle sobre la carta; « ¿Y si dijo esto "por la paz" y Jane tiene razón? ¿Y si todo esto empeora? ¿Y si las cartas continúan?», cerró los ojos intentando pensar con claridad pero, la mano del cobrizo que había abandonado su mandíbula, ahora viajó hasta su brazo, como si intentara reconfortarla con algo.

—Si…— él prestaba real atención a las palabras de la castaña —Cuando me dejaste ayer, después de la playa, encontré una carta en mi piso. Era extraño, no tenía remitente, pero decía "Él es mío, siempre lo fue", ¿quién crees que fue? Si no es ella… ¿Quién pudo enviarme algo así? — el tono de ella ya había adquirido el desespero y él lo había notado.

—Cálmate Bella— ella no se dio cuenta que las lagrimas empezaron a salir hasta que él secó una que corría por su mejilla.

—No Edward, siento que esa mujer me asecha. Tú la viste en mi apartamento… ¿Cómo encontró la dirección?

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía el desespero en las palabras de Bella y le preocupaba que esto siguiera afectándole, veía como Tanya hacía lo posible por arrinconar a la castaña e impactar en sus nervios, poniéndola ansiosa y frágil.

—Tal vez debamos llamar a la policía— propuso ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza con rapidez —No tenemos pruebas para implicarle; ciertamente, te hizo una visita a tu apartamento, pero no hay delito en ello, la ley no dice nada sobre conseguir direcciones y visitar gente. Y en cuanto a la carta…— suspiró ordenando sus ideas —No tiene remitente, ¿está escrita a mano? — Ella negó con la cabeza y él cerró los ojos momentáneamente —Entonces tampoco hay forma de demostrar que fue ella. Bella, cielo, no tenemos nada para demostrar que Tanya te está asechando. Yo no puedo golpearla por lo que te está haciendo, aunque a veces quisiera hacerlo…

Isabella rió durante unos segundos.

—Con el hecho de que quieras golpearla, me basta.

—No estoy con la violencia, Bells— le sonrió con complicidad —Pero deberías encargarte tú.

Ella había atendido bien el mensaje, pero simplemente no podía ir y golpear a Tanya en la Universidad, su beca estaba en juego. «Bien, tal vez pueda hacerlo fuera», pensó y una sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro al tiempo que Edward se acercaba para besarla. Ella correspondió el beso con aplomo y luego se dejó rodear por aquellos brazos durante unos minutos.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte en mi piso— murmuró él contra su oído.

Ella no hubiese querido otra cosa que quedarse con él, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que aquella rubia se enfureciera más. Durante unos segundos se sintió estúpida; « ¿Qué demonios importa lo que hagamos Edward y yo? ¿Qué importa donde me quede? No puedo darle cabida en mi vida a otra persona para que la maneje a su antojo, mucho menos a la ex novia histérica de mi novio», con aquella nota mental, Isabella sonrió.

— ¿Sólo por mi seguridad? — preguntó ella en un tono cómplice.

—Solo por tu seguridad— susurró él en su oído.

—Tal vez no sea necesario, puede quedarme en el piso de Alec— ella notó como Edward se tensó al instante y una carcajada salió de sus labios —Es gay, Edward.

Unos segundos después, él estaba coreando las risas de Bella.

Al final del almuerzo habían decidido que él pasaría buscando a Isabella a su apartamento apenas terminara su guardia; ella tenía que terminar un informe para su clase de neonatología, así que agradeció que el cobrizo no la retrasara demasiado en su despedida. De pie, frente a su edificio, la castaña observó como el volvo doblaba en la esquina al final de la calle y desaparecía; con renovadas fuerzas para enfrentar el que era "su hogar"; Isabella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta el interior del edificio.

Unos minutos después, había salido del elevador y se encontraba frente a la puerta del lugar; la abrió con rapidez y su vista, como la tarde anterior, volvió a pasearse por el sitio. Esta vez no había ninguna carta y un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta; cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hasta su habitación. Isabella parecía muy atento al aspecto de su piso, pero todo estaba bien, tal como ella lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Una vez bañada y con un atuendo nuevo, metió un par de cambios de ropa para la Universidad, no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría en el piso Cullen, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado; sus padres pagaban el alquiler de aquel apartamento y era absurdo dejarlo solo por una "acosadora". La puerta del lugar sonó y la castaña observó el reloj, eran las 3:25 pm y si Edward hubiese terminado su turno antes, le hubiese avisado. Para cuando llegó a la puerta, un sobre había sido deslizado por debajo y ahora reposaba en el suelo del piso. Tragó en seco y respiró profundo; la mano de Bella tomó el pomo de la puerta y con un rápido movimiento, la abrió.


	23. CAPITULO XXIII: Color de Rosas

**Lo siento, sé que los acostumbré a una actualización diaria, y no pude cumplir; tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y he estado liada por el inicio de clases, así que espero que comprendan que no puedo actualizar diariamente De igual forma, y como no quiero dejarles con la zozobra, aquí les traigo el Cap. 23. Y les aviso que esta historia está llegando a su desenlace. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Nadie. Nadie estaba parado detrás de aquella puerta; Isabella salió apenas un par de pasos de la "seguridad" de su apartamento y ojeó el pasillo, pero estaba tan tranquilo como lo había encontrado cuando llegó minutos atrás. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas; de pie frente aquel sobre de manila que le habían mandado, se tuvo que obligar a sí misma a inclinarse y tomarlo. Unos segundos después, se sintió capaz de caminar hasta el sillón de la estancia y ojear el sobre; parecía que contenía unos papeles y, tal como la carta del día anterior, el sobre tampoco tenía remitente. Exasperada, Isabella abrió el sobre y sacó un manojo de hojas que reconoció al instante.

La castaña tenía su acta de adopción entre las manos, en donde su antiguo nombre y el actual figuraban en primer plano. Tuvo que tragar un par de veces para controlarse, a pesar de lo que eso significaba. Tanya sabía que ella era Isabella Swan, lo sabía porque Edward le había dicho que se había enamorado de Isabella, lo sabía cuando los vio juntos en la fiesta y luego en el apartamento, pero ahora tenía una prueba irrefutable de que la vida color de rosas que Isabella había presentado, no era más que una farsa, esa mujer había descubierto el secreto más grande de Isabella y ahora la tenía en sus manos. Dio una bocanada de aire, presa del pánico levantó el teléfono fijo, justo en la mesa junto al sillón.

Después de un par de tonos, la voz de Jane resonó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola?

—Lo sabe— fue lo único que dijo.

—Voy para allá.

Tras unos minutos de amarga espera, la puerta del apartamento se abrió como si nada. Isabella había olvidado colocarle el seguro.

Jane se veía cansada, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta y su atuendo, aunque improvisado, lucía bastante bien en ella. Su piel blanca, la misma que solía resplandecer, ahora estaba algo enrojecida por el esfuerzo de haber corrido un trecho con unos altos tacones a juego con la blusa que llevaba. Isabella no la había mirado, estaba absorta leyendo una y otra vez su nombre en aquel documento.

—Cariño— pronunció la muchacha mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y caminaba con brazos abiertos hacia Isabella. La rubia tomó un sitio en el sillón y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la castaña, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Isabella liberó un sollozo y dejó caer al suelo el contenido de aquel sobre, se sentía repentinamente agobiada y Jane lo sabía —Ya cielo, puedes desahogarte.

En ese momento, Isabella no podía contenerse. Había pensado en llamar a Edward, pero no quería agobiarlo estando en el trabajo, y creía que Jane había sido la mejor opción. Los brazos de la muchacha eran reconfortantes, pero ella no dijo nada, estaba dispuesta a escuchar los sollozos de su amiga mientras su mano acariciaba el brazo de Isabella en un débil intento de hacerle sentir lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Cuando por fin la castaña creyó que podía separarse de Jane, se alejó de ella con los ojos enrojecidos; la rubia tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, le dolía ver a su amiga de esa manera.

— ¿Qué tienes allí? — inquirió mientras se inclinaba para recoger lo que Bella había tirado al suelo. La castaña no le impidió leer el documento, Jane parecía estar realmente concentrada en leer los detalles de aquel formato del gobierno para las adopciones —Esa perra…— murmuró en seguida mientras tiraba el expediente a la mesa de café frente al sillón —Claro, así supo donde vivías— ahora, la voz de ella se había vuelto colérica y el rostro de Isabella no reflejaba comprensión, no entendía que era lo que su rubia amiga había visto, que ella había sido incapaz de ver.

— ¿Qué? — Pronunció bajo — ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Jane entornó los ojos y uno de sus dedos señaló el documento — ¿Dónde estaba eso? Dímelo— Isabella intentó pensar con claridad, incluso frunció el ceño un par de veces, pero la mirada que Jane le dirigió era de exasperación —Una copia la tienen tus padres; otra la tiene la Universidad en el archivo. Ahora dime, ¿Quién tiene acceso al archivo?

En ese momento todo pareció hacer click —El personal de la Universidad…— murmuró Swan.

La rubia sonreía triunfal, como la que había descubierto el truco del juego —Y ella es profesora, ¿no es así? Bella, en ese archivo también está tu dirección y tu número telefónico… Tiene como localizarte, cielo— aquellas últimas palabras las dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—Entonces cometió un error enviándome esto.

La repentina efusividad con la que Isabella había dicho aquello, hizo liberar una carcajada amarga a Jane, quien negó en seguida —No. Ella quería que tú supieras que ella te envió esa carta y que era ella la que te envió este sobre. ¡Por Dios, Isabella! Piensa como Tanya durante un segundo.

No sirvió. Aquel consejo no era realmente para la castaña, su mente no estaba funcionando bien y nunca podría ser tan estratega como lo estaba siendo Tanya. Jane si podía hacerlo. La rubia carraspeó en seguida.

—Cielo, escucha. ¿Qué crees que logró enviándote esto? — preguntó con un tono algo impaciente.

—Confirmar mis sospechas.

—Entonces ahora sabes, que ella te tiene en sus manos. Bella, es una amenaza abierta y te está diciendo que va a hacer lo que quiera contigo porque tiene el poder de hacerlo— la veracidad de las palabras de la rubia hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Isabella.

—Entonces va a decírselo a todos— murmuró la castaña.

Tras unos segundos de silencio entre las chicas, Jane mostró una sonrisa sombría y volvió a negar con la cabeza —No. Ella no va a decirle a nadie— la perplejidad de Isabella se vio delatada por su rostro. Jane palmeó la rodilla de la chica un par de veces y se reclinó en el asiento con ademán distraído — ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú, que ella quiere?

Isabella entornó los ojos —Edward— dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que su amiga la escuchara —Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ella quiere negociar? — un débil asentimiento de Jane logró que a la castaña se le retorciera el estómago —No puede hacerlo, ¡Edward no es un objeto!

Jane suspiró.

—No lo es, pero a ella no le interesa lo que sea. Escucha Bella, sé que es difícil, pero Tanya te está declarando la guerra y tú te estás dejando. En este caso, solo tienes dos opciones, la primera es quedarte con Edward y aceptar lo que Tanya va a hacer, que por supuesto va a continuar buscando formas para fastidiarles la vida. Y la segunda, apartarte y dejar a tu médico a merced de la arpía; claro que, él no va a querer que eso pase— se detuvo para observar el rostro atónito de Isabella —Edward no va a querer estar con Tanya mientras tú te haces a un lado; eso solo la va a poner más furiosa y va a seguir insistiendo en hacerte daño.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres? — Preguntó Isabella con un tono de decepción en la voz —En las dos opciones que me das, me hace daño.

—Sugiero que te quedes con tu príncipe, y que sea él el que te reconforte— una sonrisa amigable se cruzó en el rostro de Jane —El amor no es color de rosas, Bells. Pero las batallas perdidas se lloran mejor cuando tienes un hombro en el que hacerlo.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Suspiró para no llorar —Voy a una batalla que está perdida, puede que pierda el respeto de muchos, pero sugieres que no pierda al hombre que causo que perdiera la batalla— pronunció la muchacha.

—No soy buena dando consejos— una risa salió de los labios de Jane —Pero por primera vez estoy segura en lo que te estoy diciendo. Bella, es estúpido renunciar a Edward si de igual forma te van a hacer daño. Es mejor recibir un golpe y permanecer junto al hombre que amas, que recibir un golpe doble porque lo dejaste ir a él también— Jane se acercó para limpiar con su dedo, la lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla de su amiga —No llores más. Ahora levántate y haz una maleta, nos vamos a mi piso. Alec y yo no dejaremos que pases por esto sola.

Isabella se adelantó a negar con la cabeza —Edward vendrá por mí.

La sonrisa de Jane se hizo genuina en ese momento, le gusta escuchar que su amiga no solo estaba contando con ellos, que la chica ahora no estaba tan sola. La rubia apretó una de las manos de Bella y asintió al tiempo que la abrazaba acariciando su cabello, ello sollozó solo un par de veces y Jane la dejó ir de sus brazos.

—Entonces yo te llevaré a donde tu médico— le sonrió —En serio, no quiero que te quedes sola ni un minuto más en este lugar.

Tras las palabras de Jane, Isabella había ido a terminar su maleta, por suerte, la rubia había traído consigo el pequeño bolso con los artículos personales de la chica y lo tenía en su auto, a la espera de su dueña. La castaña le había indicado a Jane cual era el camino al edificio donde vivían los Cullen; en el camino, le había escrito a Edward diciéndole que Jane la había buscado y ahora iban camino a su casa, él había respondido diciendo que Alice se encargaría de todo.

Al llegar, Isabella insistió en que Jane y Alice debían conocerse, por lo que la rubia la siguió de cerca mientras se adentraban en el piso Cullen.

—Bella— saludó la menor de los hermanos mientras rodeaba a la castaña en un fuerte abrazo —No me digas que eso es todo lo que trajiste— su mirada viajó inmediatamente a la maleta que Isabella llevaba —Por suerte, mi ropa es de tu talla.

Por un segundo, Alice reparó en la presencia de Jane.

—Oh, Alice. Ella es Jane, mi mejor amiga— la chica Cullen torció apenas el gesto con las palabras de Bella.

—Y yo soy Alice Cullen, su nueva mejor amiga— señaló a Bella con una mirada y le extendió su delicada mano a la rubia. Jane dejó el bolso con artículos personales de Isabella en el suelo y estrechó la mano de Cullen — ¿Te quedas a cenar? — preguntó con cortesía.

Jane alzó una ceja al tiempo que veía su reloj de pulsera —Son las 5— pronunció.

Alice se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña a una mujer que se acercó con rapidez —Agatha, ¿Puedes llevar las maletas de Bella a la habitación de Edward? — el corazón de Isabella dio un giro en ese momento ¿iba a dormir con Edward? No dijo nada al respecto. La mujer que respondía al nombre de Agatha, tomó la maleta de la castaña y el bolso que Jane llevaba entre sus manos y desapareció escaleras arriba; Alice volvió su atención a Jane —Cenaremos a las 8.

La rubia sonrió con cordialidad, pero negó con la cabeza —Lo siento, he quedado con Dimitri.

El nombre "Dimitri" y la frase "El amor no es color de rosas" que Jane había pronunciado minutos atrás en el apartamento de la castaña, fueron un especie de click para ella. Recién podía entender a qué se refería. Dimitri era el novio de Jane desde poco después que ella inició la Universidad, todo había sido amor desde entonces; eso, hasta que los rumores de una supuesta "infidelidad" empezaron a correr por el campus universitario. Dimitri era jugador del equipo de futbol americano, el más reciente miembro y, por si fuera poco, las porristas tendían a hacer una especie de "iniciación" con todos los chicos. Así fue como el chico terminó enredado con Heidi, la co-capitana del equipo.

La fama del hecho no llegaría si tal cosa no se sabía, de forma que hicieron esparcir el chisme como pólvora y pronto llegó a los oídos de Jane. La rubia quedó como una estúpida, y fue señalada por todos durante mucho tiempo, aún más cuando ella decidió darle una oportunidad a Dimitri y regresar con él. Efectivamente, el amor no es color de rosas.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**


	24. CAPITULO XXIV: Momento Incómodo

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Jane se había marchado luego de disculparse con Alice, argumentando que ya había quedado con Dimitri. La chica Cullen no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto e Isabella se había tomado su tiempo para revisar la clase del viernes pasado, los exámenes finales estarían cerca y ella tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente en ello. Internamente, la castaña sabía que aquella no era más que una forma de intentar dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde en su piso; «Tal vez no deba decírselo a Edward, tal vez no deba preocuparlo», sopesó la idea durante unos segundos, incluso llegó a morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero el tono de un mensaje en su celular fue como una especie de presagio para ella. Isabella frunció el ceño y sacó el aparato del bolsillo trasero de su jean.

**«Olvidé decirlo. Dile a tu médico lo que está pasando Bella, a menos que quieras que lo haga yo. Recuerda que no tengo tacto para esas cosas.»**

Jane. No podía ser otra persona la que escribía ese tipo de cosas; la castaña dejó de prestarle atención al mensaje y volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Los ojos de la chica se centraron en el libro que tenía sobre su regazo; se había sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies sobre el sillón, con aquella postura a duras penas podía leer el contenido del libro, pero solo le interesaba ver algunas letras, lograr que su mente se distrajera.

Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando el sonido del elevador le anunció que alguien había llegado al piso. Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas pero no tuvo necesidad de girarse, ni siquiera de cambiar de posición en el sillón, ella sabía quién era. Edward se encaminó hasta el cuerpo de espaldas a él y caminó en torno a los muebles de la sala, su mirada se encontró con la de Isabella y sonrió. No le fue difícil interponerse entre la mesa de café y el sillón, se agachó entonces frente a la castaña; en un principio no dijo nada, solo abrió la palma de su mano y la alcanzó hasta el rostro de Isabella, ella dejó que su mejilla tocara aquella piel del cobrizo en un gesto tierno.

— ¿Me dirás por qué no me esperaste? — la burbuja había explotado.

Edward alejó la mano del rostro de la chica y ella inclinó ligeramente el rostro para estudiar las facciones del hombre, quería saber si, a pesar de que su voz había sonado bastante normal, su rostro ocultaba cierta molestia. Nada. Él la observaba con cariño, con devoción, amor.

—Hay algo que tengo que… enseñarte— la voz de ella titubeó y Cullen lo notó —Está en tu habitación. En mi bolso— se refería al documento que Tanya le había enviado.

Edward asintió ligeramente —Entonces me doy un baño y me enseñas que es eso que te hizo venir tan pronto— Isabella asintió y lo miró levantarse; en un impulso, extendió su mano y retuvo el brazo de él. Se levantó del sillón, dejando caer el libro al suelo y besó aquellos labios que tanto había ansiado besar, un beso desesperado, lo podía sentir cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Casi podían verse las chispas entre ellos cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió. Él no la había soltado cuando ambos giraron los rostros en dirección al dueño de ese carraspeó.

—Tendré que vigilarlos muy de cerca— Emmett tenía una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro y miraba a Bella como si hubiese descubierto que ella también tenía un lado "picante". Ella suspiró.

Después de una rápida despedida, Isabella miró de reojo como Edward subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Por un momento, pareció tener una ilusión, demasiado real, de lo que se sentiría recibir a su esposo todas las tardes después de un pesado día de trabajo, besarlo como lo hizo y verlo subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que compartían mientras ella recogí el desastre de papeles que había dejado en la mesa de café frente al sillón donde había estado sentada mientras lo esperaba. Fue una ilusión demasiado real, demasiado vívida, pero no podía saber si entre los planes de Edward Cullen, estaba tener un futuro con ella.

Isabella estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no supo cuando Emmett se marchó; después de pasear la vista por la estancia y saberse sola, recogió su libro y unos cuantos papeles, los aprisionó contra su pecho y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba. Caminaba por el pasillo y esta vez lo podía detallar mejor, la última vez que estuvo allí fue el sábado, durante la fiesta de Rosalie, había sido además, la única vez en la que había entrado a la habitación de Edward.

Con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, Isabella entró a la habitación. Podía escuchar la ducha abierta en algún lugar de la estancia; lugar que detectó cuando notó una puerta abierta en la pared izquierda de la habitación, era un baño, lo demostraba cierto vapor que salía entre la puerta. Imaginarse a Edward bañándose, con todo lo que la palabra "baño" incluía –él, desnudo, mojado- hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Isabella, quien dio un respingo en seguida. Se acercó casi de puntillas a la cama y dejó el libro y los papeles, dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se decía a sí misma que no sabía entonces la razón por la que se comportaba tan sigilosa, pero internamente sabía que quería observar a Edward sin que él tomara preocupaciones solo porque alguien más estaba en su habitación. Él le había dicho a ella que estaría tomando un baño, tal vez su intención era que ella se quedara en la sala mientras él se duchaba.

Su mente se siguió debatiendo unos segundos más y no se dio cuenta cuando el sonido de la ducha cesó, pero en el momento en que lo vio, supo que su respiración también se había detenido. Los ojos de él estudiaron algo sorprendido la presencia de Isabella en aquella habitación y aquel momento pareció ser una eternidad. Ella había bajado su vista hacia el inicio de su toalla blanca, lo único que cubría la parte de su cuerpo que, secretamente, ella hubiese deseado ver. Cuando él descifró la línea de la mirada de la castaña, Isabella se vio a sí misma reflejada en los ojos de Edward, había sido capturado, él también había notado como los ojos de ella se desviaban a la toalla. Avergonzada por saberse descubierta, el sonrojo delator subió a su rostro y pintó sus mejillas de rojo encendido; rogó porque él no lo hubiese notado y en un débil intento de ocultarlo, bajó su rostro.

Pareció haber durado más tiempo del que duró, parecieron minutos y no segundos los que transcurrieron cuando él salió del baño, ella observó su toalla y automáticamente bajó la vista sonrojada; la tortuosa vergüenza había durado más en su mente que lo que había durado en el mundo que habitaban.

Su vista, clavada en el piso de la habitación estaba tan entrenada para no alzar la vista y encarar aquella mirada, que no buscó los ojos de él ni siquiera cuando Edward caminó hasta ella y alzó su rostro con su mano derecha. Ni siquiera porque él sostenía el mentón de Isabella, la castaña fue capaz de verle.

—Bella— llamó él. Pudo detectar entonces el tono divertido en su voz y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, el alivio la inundó, consciente de que él no estaba furioso por su intromisión en la habitación. Sin embargo, y aún cuando deseó que el alivio fuese mayor que la vergüenza, el sonrojo no escapó de sus mejillas.

—Me estás mojando— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. En un vago intento de observar la reacción del cobrizo, los ojos de Bella danzaron hasta el rostro de él y allí se detuvieron; él tenía una sonrisa encantadora, una especie de invitación a algo; algo que ella podía corroborar cuando lo veía allí de pie, mojado y solo cubierto por una toalla blanca que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Él se había acercado peligrosamente a sus labios pero seguía sin tocarlos, su espalda estaba rígida y se veía tan imponente que la castaña no era consciente de cómo tenía que actuar en un momento como ese. Tal vez debía dejarse llevar o tal vez debía pedirle a Edward que la sostuviera porque sus piernas estaban temblando que tanto, que dudaba de que pudieran sostenerla durante mucho rato más.

—Bella…— empezó a decir él nuevamente, pero ella lo acalló cuando llevó sus brazos hacia su cuello, no estaba tan tiesa después de todo —Bella, ¿Me dejas pasar? Debo vestirme.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que se había movido hasta cubrir la puerta hacia el vestier de Edward. Se sentía repentinamente estúpida, y rechazada, claro, también se sentía rechaza. Ella había estado a un paso de desnudar su alma –y su cuerpo- , a un paso de "dejarse llevar" y él solo había dicho que iba a vestirse. No sabía qué caso tenía quedarse bajo su mirada; lo liberó de su agarre y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero una mano retuvo su brazo y no fue necesario girarse para saber que el dueño de esa fuerza era Edward.

—Espérame en el estudio— su voz parecía contenida, pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente partió.

De pie, en medio de su habitación, Edward se detuvo unos segundos para observar la puerta por la que Isabella había salido segundos atrás. Ella era joven y, ciertamente, él también lo era, pero podía jactarse de tener un grado más de sensatez que ella no tenía; para él, la castaña no era un juego, no se trataba de un polvo o dos, no deseaba que ella lo viera solo como un objeto sexual ni creyera que él la veía de esa forma. Pero no podía decírselo, no con una única prenda que lo cubriera, no con una toalla que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento.

Maldijo internamente. El cobrizo sentía que contenerse iba a ser difícil, más teniéndola tan cerca. Nunca fue difícil con Tanya, la rubia era algo "fácil", pero ella nunca tuvo la inocencia que tenía Isabella, a Edward nunca le preocupó cuidar de Tanya como le preocupaba cuidar de Isabella, de cada pensamiento, de cada sentimiento que tuviera hacia él.

En medio de aquella diatriba, se alejó de su posición y se metió en el vestier dispuesto a cubrirse con algo más que no fuese un pedazo de tela blanca.

Para cuando estuvo listo y bajó hasta el estudio, Isabella ya lo esperaba. Sentada en el sillón donde alguna vez él lo había hecho con Tanya, Edward tuvo ganas de decirle que se levantara de allí, de hecho, tuvo ganas de donar el sillón, pero no lo hizo. No estaba allí para hablar de Tanya, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía, y lo creía así hasta que su mirada se cruzó con los ojos de Isabella, cuya desesperación contenida lo alertó.

—Bella, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó él mientras cerraba las puertas corredizas del estudio y tomaba asiento en el sillón, junto a ella.

La castaña giró apenas el rostro para verle y su cabeza buscó el pecho de Edward; él no dudó en pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, pegándola más al calor que su cuerpo emanaba — ¿Qué sucede? — insistió, esta vez con la preocupación palpable en la voz.

—No quiero separarme de ti, en serio no quiero— murmuró ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Un sollozo salió de sus labios.

—No vas a alejarte de mí, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Esa mujer volvió a enviarme algo Edward— Isabella hablaba sin mirarle, refugiada en el pecho del cobrizo —Un sobre con mi acta de adopción. Sabe quién soy, sabe que soy Isabella.

Él se tensó bajo el cuerpo de la muchacha, intentó pensar en una solución, pero no logró más que apretarla contra su pecho, acunándola con cada sollozo que salía siguiente a sus palabras —Vas a quedarte acá Bella, ella no va a poder tocarte mientras estés conmigo.

—Lo está haciendo— insistió ella —Va a intentar cambiar mi secreto por lo que más amo en el mundo.

Edward entornó sus ojos — ¿Qué es lo que más amas en el mundo?

Ella se separó de él y observó sus ojos.

Él sabía la respuesta.


	25. CAPITULO XXV: El Abismo

**CAPITULO XXV**

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos durmió solo. Contrario a lo que Isabella había pensado, Edward la había visto tan vulnerable que se quedó aquella noche con ella, la castaña durmió entonces contra el pecho de aquel chico, y así lo hizo las noches que le siguieron. En la casa Cullen, ningún anónimo fue recibido precedido por la carta y el documento que le fue enviado a Isabella, sin embargo, el cobrizo había visto "la protección" de la chica solo para tenerla más tiempo a su lado. Al cambo de un mes, parecían más un matrimonio recién casado que un vago intento de protección contra la mujer que los había atosigado tanto. Tanya parecía un leve recuerdo, algo que ni siquiera merecía ser contado.

— ¿No es raro?

La voz de Alice se había alzado sobre el bullicio del televisor mientras Emmett y Jasper se amontonaban en el sillón para ver un partido de futbol americano; Rosalie estaba en el sillón junto a la menor de los Cullen e Isabella se había echado en unos cojines en el suelo, pensando vagamente en el recuerdo de la noche anterior con Edward, a sabiendas de que él llegaría tarde porque tenía guardia en el hospital.

— ¿Qué es raro? — preguntó Bella con tono distraído.

—Esto. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que tuvimos noticias de la loca de Tanya, ahora casi ni se deja ver por la Universidad.

Rosalie suspiró y rodó los ojos —Es mejor así, no pretenderás que siguiera molestando a Isabella ¿o sí? ya se cansó de fastidiar.

No se habló más del tema; internamente, la castaña le daba la razón a Alice, no podía creer tanta calma, no después del miedo que le generó saberse en las manos de Tanya. Ahora resultaba que la mujer no había hecho nada en su contra y ni siquiera parecía haberse enfurecido por el hecho de que Isabella estuviera viviendo en el piso de Edward, todo era bastante raro.

El elevador sonó y por un momento el rostro de Isabella se iluminó esperando encontrar a Edward al pie de aquel sillón ocupado por Emmett y Jasper; sin embargo, la persona que había entrado era un joven de mediana estatura y con algo de acné en su rostro, parecía un repartidor y la castaña lo corroboró cuando el joven pelinegro extendió un sobre hacia ellos. Alice se levantó en seguida y firmó la planilla de recibido; el sobre no tenía ninguna dedicatoria en especial, por lo que Isabella no se molestó en abandonar su lugar en el suelo. La menor de los Cullen revisó la entrega y, con ojos atónitos, Swan identificó el logo del hospital donde Edward trabajaba, ¿acaso le había pasado algo? El rostro de la menor de los Cullen le indicaba que algo no estaba bien mientras leía una especie de informe; Isabella se levantó casi en un salto y se incorporó hasta la posición de Alice Cullen; para ese momento, Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban a su lado.

En un principio la chica se mostró reacia a enseñarle el informe que leía a Bella, pero de un momento a otro, presa del pánico, Swan se lo había arrancado de las manos a la chica Cullen. Tuvo entonces que contener el aire cuando lo leyó, se sintió repentinamente mareada y sus piernas dejaron de ser estables, dejaron de sostenerlas; pronto, su cuerpo había impactado contra algo duro. Los brazos de Emmett Cullen.

Allí, a kilómetros de casa, sentado en un escritorio y con sus codos firmemente apoyados en la caoba de aquel mueble del consultorio mientras sus manos se unían en gesto pensativo, un joven cobrizo observaba ceñudo como su acompañante se paseaba de un lado a otro. La mujer mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente y parecía feliz de haberle acorralado. Ella no lo observaba, solo se paseaba detallando cada uno de los cuadros que Edward había dispuesto en aquella estancia.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Cullen.

Él no supo que decir, se había quedado pasmado tras la noticia que Tanya había ido a darle. El joven tensó su espalda, claramente incómodo por el estrés al que la mujer le estaba sometiendo, ella alzó una ceja interrogante en vista de que él no decía nada.

—Te lo explicaré de nuevo, Eddie. Tú y yo tendremos un hijo y, aunque yo puedo hacerme cargo sola, pensé que querrías saberlo.

Edward clavó la vista en los ojos de Tanya.

—No viniste a decírmelo. Viniste a exigirme que me casara contigo— la voz del hombre sonó ronca, contenida. Ella solo rió.

—Pretendes entonces que mi hijo tenga un padre a medias. Pretendes que yo cargue con "tú" hijo mientras tú te acuestas con esa zorra— ella había elevado la voz y él solo suspiró llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz, intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma —Edward, no vine a hacer un trato contigo. Vine a decirte lo que quiero que hagas, y no voy a negociarlo.

El hombre entornó los ojos en seguida — ¿Lo que "quieres" que haga? — Puso especial acento en la palabra "quieres" —Quieres que me case contigo— repitió.

— ¿Eso te parece raro?

Hubo silencio, él no dijo nada.

—Esto es más sencillo de lo que parece. No voy a permitir que te muestres como el padre protector mientras soy yo la que tiene que cargar con el bebé. Así que voy a dejarte algo claro… O te casas conmigo y criamos al niño, o te olvidas de mí, y también de tu hijo— el hombre la observó, atento —No eres idiota Eddie, sabes que si no estamos casados, nada me obliga a dejar que veas al niño más de dos veces al mes cuanto mucho.

El cobrizo sintió como la furia corría por su cuerpo en ese momento; él sabía que todo lo que Tanya decía era cierto, sin estar casados, ella podía presentar al hijo bajo el apellido "Denali" y eso bastaría para prohibirle a él las visitas a su hijo, la rubia podría encargarse de manipular al niño y pronto Cullen tendría que olvidarse de que tenía un hijo. Los ojos de él, oscuros por aquella furia contenida, volvieron a observar a la mujer.

—Hecho— pronunció.

El teléfono del cobrizo sonó al tiempo que Tanya se despedía después de decir que lo vería esa noche, él no había encontrado una forma de negarse porque Isabella estaba en casa. Isabella, ¿cómo se lo diría a ella? Edward no contaba con lo que Alice estaba a punto de decirle.

—Edward— la voz de Alice sonó del otro lado de la línea mientras Tanya abandonaba el consultorio —Edward tienes que venir, hablo en serio.

La voz de la menor de los Cullen sonaba realmente preocupada, y eso alertó en seguida al cobrizo — ¿Le pasó algo a Isabella? — No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea — ¡Alice! — insistió él. Su hermana respiró hondo de forma bastante audible.

—Lo sabe.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabe? — un presentimiento le decía lo que Isabella sabía, pero su mente, su lógica necesitaba confirmarlo — ¿Qué es lo que sabe? — repitió sintiéndose prese de un pánico que no podía describir.

—Llegó un sobre del hospital, era unos análisis. Edward, sabe que Tanya está embarazada— la voz de su hermana se quebró en la última frase, el cobrizo apretó el teléfono en su mano e intentó creer que al menos así no tendría que suavizar las cosas cuando se lo dijera —Edward, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?

—Voy a casarme— Silencio —Debo hacerlo— puntualizó él.

—Edward… Bella quiere verte, si no vienes va a ir al hospital.

—Voy para allá.

Durante el trayecto a casa, él no hacía más que luchar porque el pánico no lo siguiera embargando, pero ¿qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Isabella? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Carlisle y a Esme? ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus hermanos? ¿Cómo podría él, atar su vida a alguien que no amaba? ¿Cómo podría él atarse a una mujer tan ruin? Edward golpeó el volante del volvo en medio de su frustración; había detenido el auto frente a su edificio y ahora sostenía el volante con ambas manos, tratando de aferrarse al mundo que conocía, sin atreverse a entrar en el infierno que lo esperaba.

A él le tomó unos cuantos minutos abrir la puerta del auto y abandonar aquella comodidad para caminar en dirección a su piso. El elevador parecía subir más lento que de costumbre, o tal vez solo era que la ansiedad lo consumía con más lentitud que de costumbre. Una vez dentro del piso, la vista de Edward enfocó a una rubia caminar hacia él, era Rosalie.

—Te ves contrariado— murmuró en tono acusador — ¿Estás bien? — el cobrizo notó cierto tono de preocupación en la voz de la muchacha, pero negó con la cabeza en seguida. No, no podía estar bien.

Rosalie le señaló las escaleras y le indicó que Bella había sufrido un mareo luego de recibir la noticia; en ese instante fue en el que el cobrizo se detuvo a pensar la razón por la que Isabella lo sabía todo, la razón por la que ese sobre había llegado a su piso y no directamente a su consultorio. Todo cobró sentido después de unos segundos, si él no era para Tanya, no lo iba a ser para Isabella tampoco; el objetivo de Tanya era separarles, y se había asegurado de que Bella se enterara de todo solo por si Edward, en un acto de cobardía, decidía ocultárselo.

Suspiró y, después de dirigirle una última mirada a Rosalie, se encaminó escaleras arriba.

En su habitación estaban sus hermanos, junto a Jasper y Bella; él esperaba poder estar solo con la castaña, pero sabía que en cierta forma, Emmett y Alice también merecían una explicación. La menor de los Cullen le dirigió una mirada con cierta lastima a Edward, después de todo, sabía que la intención de Edward jamás había sido embarazar a Tanya, era lo menos que había querido. La sonrisa de Emmett ya no estaba, de hecho, se mostraba más serio de lo que puso haberse mostrado; en poco tiempo, se había vuelto muy unido a Isabella, y le dolía verla tenida en una cama, con los ojos cerrados y su pecho moviéndose de forma contenida, como si deseara reprimir los sollozos que estaba por salir.

—Ha estado así durante un buen rato— comentó Jasper en vista de que nadie más decía nada. Edward observó al interpelado, y el joven continuó —Sufrió un desmayo, se mareó después de… bueno, ya sabes— había algo de pena en las palabras de Jasper, nadie se había esperado algo como lo que había pasado —Quiere hablarte.

En ese momento, todos parecieron entender las palabras del rubio; Isabella abrió los ojos y enfocó al cobrizo con la mirada, Alice dio un respingo y tomó el brazo de Emmett, obligándolo a moverse hacia la puerta, Jasper los siguió de cerca. Pronto, en esa habitación no estaban más que Edward y Bella, tal como lo habían estado noches atrás, pero ahora con una gran diferencia.

Un abismo que parecía separarlos.


	26. CAPITULO XXVI: Verdades Dolorosas

**CAPITULO XXVI**

—Edward…

— ¿Estás bien? — la voz de él interrumpió lo que Isabella estaba a punto de decir.

La castaña lo observó durante unos segundos, sumida en el silencio, esforzándose porque el rostro crispado en dudas y en dolor de Edward, no nublara su mente, impidiéndole ordenar sus ideas y decir lo que tenía que decir en un momento como ese. Necesitaba, deseaba que Edward le dijera que aquellos exámenes eran mentira, que Tanya no estaba embarazada pero, él mismo le había dicho que se había acostado con la rubia; era en ese momento en el que la mente de la castaña, su parte lógica le decía que existían parejas que pasaban meses intentando concebir ¿era posible que aquella rubia lo hubiese logrado en la primera oportunidad? ¿Acaso tenía tan mala suerte Isabella?

— ¿Es cierto? — quiso saber.

A esas alturas, Edward ya estaba enterado de lo que aquella muchacha sabía, no podía negárselo, pero no sabía cómo mirarla después de eso. Isabella se acomodó en la cama, sentándose para observar directamente al cobrizo, de pie frente a ella; en ese momento ella se sintió pequeña, como si la presencia de Edward fuera demasiado apabullante; no se conformó entonces con sentarse, se puso de pie frente a él y, aunque un mareo la embargó, no cedió espacio de su territorio. Se había plantado firme, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo es— dijo él, apenas en un hilo de voz.

Edward bajó el rostro avergonzado e Isabella contempló como los brazos de él caían a un lado de su cuerpo; abatido como estaba, no era capaz de verle la cara.

— ¿Planeabas decírmelo? — la voz de la castaña sonó dura, aunque habría querido que sonara dulce, condescendiente, no era así, sentía celos de Tanya, rabia de que estuviese logrando lo que quería.

Él notó el cambio en la voz de Isabella y alzó su rostro en seguida para verle, los ojos de él estaban cristalinos, y en ese momento ella supo que algo peor habría de venir —Tenía que hacerlo Bella, lo siento…

— ¿Qué? — él no dijo nada. Isabella adelantó un paso su posición, solo para quedar más cerca del cobrizo — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — insistió empezando a sentir como era la desesperación la que hacía que sus palabras salieran con rapidez, se sentía ansiosa y los ojos cristalinos de Edward no ayudaban a su sosiego.

—Debo casarme con ella.

La habitación reinó en silencio; la castaña apenas fue capaz de observar el rostro del cobrizo; prefirió desviar la mirada y perderla en un punto muerto de la estancia. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿se casaría? ¿Y ella? Se vio obligada a tragar un par de veces mientras luchaba por encontrar su voz, por reprimir los sollozos que sus lagrimas silenciosas se habían encargado de acallar mientras escurrían por sus mejillas, rogando porque Edward fuese incapaz de verle.

— ¿Por qué? — su pregunta dibujó una máscara de tristeza en el rostro del cobrizo.

—Es mi hijo, Bella— aquellas palabras parecían quemar su garganta cuando las pronunció. La castaña lo notó cuando él hizo una mueca y su entrecejo se frunció más de la cuenta, casi como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando, casi como si no supiera lo que él mismo había hecho. Como si no deseara hacerse responsable de las consecuencias. Pero estaba cumpliendo, él se lo estaba diciendo, se haría responsable aunque una parte de Isabella gritara que no deseaba que lo hiciera, que deseara que él fuese un egoísta por primera vez, que fuese un mal hombre.

Pronto se sintió miserable, más pequeña de lo que nunca pensó poder sentirse; se sentía ridícula al creer que Edward la pondría por encima de su propio hijo, más ridícula aún por desear secretamente que aquel niño se quedara sin un padre solo por una ráfaga egoísta que había invadido su mente momentáneamente.

—Entonces esto es una despedida— dijo ella apenas en un hilo de voz.

Edward la escuchó perfectamente —No quiero que te alejes.

La sonrisa que ella mostró en ese momento fue amarga y el supo muy pronto que aquello no era algo que le pudiera pedir a aquella muchacha que bastante se estaba esforzando por no quebrarse en ese momento muy a pesar de que en su rostro, los rastros de lagrimas eran evidentes. Ella había llorado en silencio, y estaría a punto de hacerlo otra vez.

—Lo siento… Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

—Sé que soy egoísta pidiéndolo. No quiero hacerte daño.

— ¿Más del que ya me has hecho? — El tono de Isabella fue acusador, pero él entendía lo que decía y aguardó en silencio que ella pudiese desahogarse —Quisiera decir que son cosas que pasan, quisiera poder admitir que algo así pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera Edward, pero no es así. Embarazaste a esa mujer de la manera más absurda que existe…— los ojos de Bella centellearon, pero él no dijo nada — ¿Tanto te costaba aceptar lo nuestro? ¿Preferiste dejarte llevar por lo que su cuerpo te ofrecía? Edward… te has buscado lo que te está pasando y, lo lamento, pero esta vez no puedo aplaudir tu valor en afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos. No puedo hacerlo porque afrontarlas es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

El cobrizo la observó, conteniendo las palabras, —Sé que fui un idiota… Sé que debí haber reaccionado a lo nuestro y aceptarlo desde el primer momento, pero el "debí" no existe Bella. No puedo regresar el tiempo— tragó en seco ante el peso de su propia afirmación — ¿Puedo pedirte que me perdones?

Isabella volvió sus ojos al rostro consternado del cobrizo, tuvo repentinas ganas de gritarle, de decirle que nunca podría perdonarle; pero, a pesar de que él se había equivocado, ellos ni siquiera estaban juntos cuando eso pasó y, a pesar de ello, él había tenido el valor de aceptar lo que hizo cuando iniciaron la relación; en ese sentido ¿por qué tendría que perdonarlo? —Me duele Edward, y sabes que me afecta— suspiró agobiada —pero no tengo nada que perdonar… lo que hiciste, ni siquiera lo hiciste cuando estuvimos juntos; y ahora… bueno, ahora solo es consecuencia de ese pasado, el que no compartimos.

Él la miró durante unos segundos, pero ella no dijo más nada. La castaña se aproximó en silencio al closet y sacó una maleta; él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro que ella no compartiría la cama con un hombre absurdamente comprometido y, aunque él quisiera lo contrario, él tampoco podía permitir que Isabella fuese "la otra", porque ella siempre había sido la única.

Se escabulló entonces por la puerta de la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna. Los chicos Cullen esperaban a Edward en la sala, en compañía de Jasper y Rosalie, quienes parecían ajenos a toda la tención que se vivía en la casa; Edward le dirigió una mirada rápida a Alice y eso bastó para que ella se liberara del aprisionamiento de los brazos de Emmett y corriera a abrazar a su hermano mayor. El cobrizo intentó contener la respiración, pero algunas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro mientras su hermana le rodeaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Alice se separó de él y estudió su rostro; él no respondió, sus lágrimas decían muchos más —Hermano… ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome, Alice?

Emmett se cruzó de hombros en seguida y su vista viajó escaleras arriba, en ese momento el resto también siguió la línea de su mirada y se encontraron con el cuerpo de la castaña bajando una pesada maleta. Em casi corrió a ayudarle, ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — la chica Cullen atrajo la atención de Isabella.

—Son mis cosas. Creo que es mejor que me vaya— Bella no supo en ese momento como fue que la voz le salió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la menor de los hermanos pudiera escucharle. Emmett rodeó los hombros de la castaña con sus brazos y la estrechó delicadamente contra su pecho.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó en un susurro, aunque sabía que el resto posiblemente lo había escuchado.

Isabella guardó silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta de aquel muchacho —Es lo mejor— dijo al final.

Unas horas después, la castaña podía llorar en paz, a solas y echada en su cama. Su apartamento estaba tal como lo recordaba; hacía mucho que no había ido al lugar y necesitaba algo de limpieza, pero podía dormir en él, o al menos llorar sin ser interrumpida por nadie. Tuvo la idea de llamar a Jane o a Alec, pero la descartó cuando las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza, no deseaba que nadie la consolara, muy a pesar de que sus mejores amigos eran grandiosos en ello, ella solo quería llorar, sacar todo cuanto tenía dentro.

Y lo hizo. Lo hizo hasta que se quedó seca y no fue capaz de derramar una lágrima más. Su cabeza después de eso era un meollo, Alice la llamó los días siguientes para ver cómo estaba pero Isabella nunca contestó el teléfono, supo lo que la chica Cullen quería por los mensajes de voz que le había dejado. Tuvo, además, que contarle a Jane y a Alec lo sucedido con Edward y desde ese momento parecieron odiar a Tanya aún más; no los juzgaba, cierta parte de ella también le odiaba, le odiaba por quitarle lo que era suyo.

Era viernes, el último día en la Universidad; hacía algo de frío por el invierno venidero pero Isabella lo llevaba bastante bien. La castaña caminaba con aire distraído por el campus, llevaba puesta una gabardina oscura y una bufanda para evitar enfermarse.

—Bella— una voz conocida la llamó en seguida.

No era Edward, él había renunciado a Yale después de su ruptura, según le dijo a Emmett era para no hacerle más difícil la situación a Isabella, aunque esta última creía más bien, que era para evitar la mayor parte del tiempo a su prometida.

—Alice— la castaña se giró en seguida para encarar a la chica Cullen.

—Ha pasado una semana, ¿por qué no me contestas las llamadas? — la chica se veía molesta, pero Isabella no podía mentirle, no a ella. Observó como su acompañante se puso las manos en torno a la cintura, a la espera de una explicación.

—Lo siento. No he estado muy bien últimamente y…

—Precisamente por eso— Alice interrumpió las palabras de la castaña —Verás Bella, sé que cuentas con Jane y todo eso. No te digo que ella no sea tu amiga, pero no me dejes fuera por favor. Olvídate de mi apellido, fuiste y eres mi amiga antes de ser "lo que sea" de mi hermano.

Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, no quería hablar de Edward —No quiero hablar de él, Alie.

La chica Cullen asintió inmediatamente, dando el tema por zanjado —Ahora dime, ¿vendrás a Forks con nosotros?

Lo había olvidado. Isabella había quedado en ir al lugar de nacimiento de los chicos Cullen y pasar la navidad con ellos; después de lo sucedido, dudaba de que algo como eso fuese factible, aunque una parte de su mente le gritaba que debía aceptar, que le debía demostrar a Tanya que no le había derrotado.

—Claro— aceptó al final.

Alice lanzó un pequeño chillido y empezó a parlotear sobre aviones, avionetas y cosas a las que Isabella no prestó atención; su mente estaba centrada en cómo le demostraría a aquella "perfecta" rubia, que no le había destruido, en lo absoluto.

—Nos vamos en dos días— fue la frase que captó la atención de Isabella —Nos veremos en el aeropuerto y… Bella, debes saber que Tanya viene con nosotros.

La castaña suspiró, eso lo sabía, lo intuía, y precisamente por eso había aceptado —Nos veremos en el aeropuerto. Pásame un texto con la hora para encargarme de los boletos.

La chica Cullen se encargó de negar con la cabeza —Edward se ha encargado de todo, tu nombre fue el primero que registró. Todo está listo.

El nombre "Edward" le generó una punzada de dolor a Isabella, pero sonrió, lo mejor que pudo hacerlo. No era sencillo.


	27. CAPITULO XXVII: Forks

**CAPITULO XXVII**

El vuelo fue una de las mejores experiencias que Isabella tendría en Forks, aunque fue bastante incómodo tener que huir de Edward y soportar las miradas de Tanya, quien por cierto se empeñaba en seguir haciéndoles creer a todos que ella no sabía nada de "Isabella" y que creía que se llamaba Marie. Aquello era una farsa, la castaña lo sabía, empezando por el hecho de que la prometida de Edward se guindaba del brazo del cobrizo y él buscaba a Isabella con la mirada, como si quisiera disculparse, aquello era una enorme farsa; Edward no amaba a Tanya y Bella lo sabía, pero ella tampoco podía hacer nada, él había cometido un error y ella no podría interferir, no podía ser egoísta con un niño que no tenía la culpa de lo bajo que su madre caía por amarrar a un hombre.

Isabella tenía que morderse la lengua para no responder a los comentarios venenosos de Tanya; casi siempre era Alice la que interfería diciendo cosas como "Ella es mi amiga, por eso viene", a lo que aquella rubia rodaba los ojos y se presionaba más contra el cuerpo del mayor de los Cullen. El viaje en avión, a pesar de que su puesto era al lado de Edward, Isabella intercambió el asiento con Tanya y le dio la oportunidad de sentarse con su "prometido" mientras ella tomaba un lugar cinco filas atrás del cobrizo, un poco más cerca de Alice y Jasper, quienes la miraron reprobatoriamente después de eso. Gracias a que se mantuvo lejos de aquella pareja, no tuvo problemas con la rubia, al menos hasta que bajaron del avión.

Habían llegado a Seattle y todavía les quedaba un viaje en avioneta a Port Angels, de forma que se encontraban frente a la correa 5 de equipaje en espera de sus maletas. Isabella había traído solo una maleta grande, tenía entendido que se quedarían el resto del mes y parte de Enero, o al menos así lo habían predicho Alice y Emmett, con Edward no había intercambiado palabras. Cruzada de brazos como estaba y con la mirada fija en la correa, Isabella intentaba no mirar de reojo como Tanya rodeaba el cuello del cobrizo y le besaba mientras él se tensaba ante su roce.

—Creo que esto va a tardar un poco más— Emmett se había acercado y ocupaba el lugar libre entre Bella y la pareja, algo que la chica agradeció internamente —Voy por un agua para Rose, ¿Quieren algo?

—Sí, te acompaño— la castaña se adelantó a hablar a sabiendas de que Jasper tomaría su maleta de ser necesario, y una parte de ella creyó que el mismo Edward lo haría.

—Yo quiero un agua con gas.

La voz algo chillona de Tanya no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero Emmett sonrió ante la disposición de Isabella y empezaron a alejarse sin prestar mayor atención al rostro confuso de aquella rubia. Caminaron en silencio, aquel chico sabía que la castaña no deseaba hablar de eso y no quería presionarle, pero quería saber si estaba bien, si sería capaz de soportarlo o estaba previendo tomar un vuelo de regreso a New Haven en ese mismo aeropuerto.

—Oye Isabella…

—Estoy bien— le interrumpió ella en seguida.

En poco tiempo había aprendido a leer a sus amigos, sabía que Emmett quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo y puede que no estuviera seguro de decirlo por miedo a cómo ella lo tomaría. Pero la voz de la castaña sonó apacible, no importaba, ella estaba bien. Emmett no dijo nada más en todo el camino, entendió que Isabella solo buscaba alejarse de Edward y él le daría esa oportunidad en vista de que la castaña estaría encerrado con el mayor de los Cullen por lo menos un mes.

Para cuando volvieron, las maletas ya estaban junto a los chicos y podían tomar la avioneta que los llevaría a Port Angels. El viaje fue pésimo, la avioneta era algo pequeña e Isabella tuvo que sentarse muy cera de Edward, podía sentir la respiración de él y, aunque era algo que le encantaba, sabía que tenía que controlarse, en especial por la mala cara que la prometida de este colocaba cuando los capturaba intercambiando miradas con cierto pesar.

Llegar a Port Angels era la prueba de fuego. Allí Esme y Carlisle Cullen los estarían esperando y el mayor de los hermanos tendría que explicar muchas cosas de su vida, empezando por el hecho de que estaba comprometido y la verdadera razón por la que lo estaba. Isabella no se equivocaba, al salir de la avioneta su mirada se centró en un par de mercedes que se estacionaban a unos metros de distancia de su posición, frente a ellos se encontraba una pareja que parecía ser de mediana edad, de no ser por las canas casi imperceptibles en el cabello rubio del hombre, Isabella jamás se hubiese dado cuenta que él era el padre de los chicos Cullen.

En los brazos de Carlisle reposaba una mujer de estatura mediana, un poco más baja que Bella, pero del tamaño de Alice. Su cabello era marrón cobrizo y la chica la asoció en seguida con Edward, por la forma del agarre de Carlisle, aquella mujer era Esme Cullen. Isabella bajó a trompicones con su maleta, seguida por Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie caminaban delante de ella y Edward fue el último en bajar con Tanya. Isabella observó a una distancia prudente el reencuentro, Alice se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que respondía al nombre de Carlisle, ella parecía ser una niña aún, se notaba que ella era muy consentida en su familia, incluso Isabella lo había notado con los dos hermanos varones, ellos eran sumamente protectores con Alice, la cabra loca de la familia.

Fue imposible no sonreír ante aquel pensamiento; en ese momento Esme rodeaba el cuello de sus hijos, Edward y Emmett, ambos tuvieron que agacharse para que su madre llegara a ellos, Edward unos centímetros más alto que Emmett, pero Bella siempre había visto gigante a este último porque era bastante corpulento y, por un segundo creyó que podría aplastar a Esme. Para cuando tuvo que acercarse a conocer a aquella pareja, Isabella notó los ojos llorosos de la madre de los chicos, supo entonces que eran del mismo color que los ojos de su hijo Edward. La castaña estrechó la mano de Esme presentándose como Isabella, una amiga de los chicos, de igual forma lo hizo con Carlisle, de quien notó que el color de sus ojos era apenas un poco más claro que los de Emmett, y mucho más que los de Alice.

Se sintió insípida momentáneamente con tanta perfección, cada uno de los matices que en los rostros de los Cullen observaba era indescriptiblemente bello, y sabía que ella no podría igualar a la mujer rubia de ojos claros que en ese momento se presentaba como la prometida de Edward. Notó en ese momento como Carlisle le dirigía una rápida mirada a su hijo para comprobar que lo que decía aquella mujer era cierto, Esme, por su parte, había desencajado su mandíbula y respiraba con algo de dificultad, parecía enojada.

Isabella se alejó de forma sutil para no escuchar el drama familiar ni notar la mirada evaluativa de Esme sobre las curvas del cuerpo de Tanya. En unos segundos, Jasper y Rosalie estaban a su lado, flanqueándola mientras observaban con precaución lo que se suscitaba a unos metros de distancia.

—Parece que a Esme no le ha gustado la sorpresa— murmuró Rosalie mientras mostraba una sonrisa que Isabella no supo ubicar, ¿era placer?

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Esa pregunta pareció tomar desprevenida a Hale, quien recuperó la compostura de forma inmediata y buscó la voz de quien había preguntado eso. Estaban tan sumidos en el cuerpo de Esme y en la rigidez de Tanya, que ninguno se percató de Edward acercándose a su posición. Isabella lo miró con rapidez y detectó la molestia en su ceño, eso no iba a ser sencillo.

—No pasa nada, Eddie — El cobrizo negó con la cabeza ante el apodo que Rosalie le había dicho y señaló los Mercedes a su espalda.

—Vamos, los esperan.

Isabella caminó como si fuera parte de una procesión y casi pudo desear que la tierra la tragara cuando Alice argumentó que Esme deseaba hacerle unas preguntas a Tanya y que solo por eso tendría que subir al mercedes gris, conducido por Emmett; no había espacio en él, el grandulón iba en el asiento del conductor y Rosalie en el de copiloto; Esme y Tanya se subían atrás y, aunque quedaba un espacio para Bella, Alice negó diciendo que Jasper se iría con ellos.

Ante la artimaña, Isabella supo en seguida que la pequeña Cullen había fraguado su plan. Edward tomó el volante del mercedes negro y Alice casi empujo a Bella al asiento del copiloto mientras ella y Carlisle entraban atrás. La castaña notó en seguida como los nudillos blanquecinos del cobrizo se aferraban al volante y supo en ese momento que había sido un error; en silencio, y sin atraer la atención del resto, Bella se hizo con el cinturón de seguridad y centró la mirada en la carretera que se abría paso ante ellos.

Edward conducía de forma rápida, más de la que la castaña hubiese deseado; Carlisle, que se había enfrascado en una plática animada con Alice, pareció darse cuenta y se inclinó sobre sí mismo para palmear el hombro de su hijo. El cobrizo disminuyó la velocidad considerablemente, pero sus nudillos continuaron fuertemente apretados; en un ademán inconsciente y, al ver como las venas de su mano nívea se marcaban, Isabella estiró uno de sus brazos y trazó un recorrido con su dedo desde los nudillos hasta la vena que subía por aquel duro brazo. Contrario a lo que pensó, Edward no huyó a su acercamiento, su espalda ni siquiera se tensó, con ella no actuaba como actuaba con Tanya, con Isabella no se incomodaba.

Tenían compañía, Isabella no lo olvidaba, pero no había notado como los ojos de Carlisle se clavaban en la caricia que aquella muchacha le estaba dando a su hijo. Edward observó a Isabella de reojo y mostró aquella sonrisa ladina que tanto ella conocía, aquella sonrisa que le mataba lentamente. El cobrizo soltó una de sus manos del volante y la posó entre ellos dos, era una clara invitación para que ella la tomara y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, Isabella no dudó en hacerlo.

Carlisle casi se atragantaba con lo que acababa de ver, su mirada viajó inmediatamente al rostro de Alice, quien mostraba una sonrisa socarrona. Ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre, la menor de los Cullen notó que él tenía preguntas que hacerle, preguntas que Edward tendría que responder. Alice suspiró y negó con la cabeza, gesticuló un "hablamos luego", cosa que no relajó en absoluto a Carlisle.

Fueron dos horas de trayecto, unas dos horas en la que ni Edward ni Bella soltaron su agarre; tal vez eran las únicas dos horas en las que podían mantenerse en su burbuja porque, al llegar a casa, Edward volvería a tomar la mano de Tanya e Isabella se hundiría en su soledad.

Para cuando el cobrizo aparcó el mercedes en la entrada de la casa, la palabra "maravillada" fue poco para la expresión del rostro de Bella. Era una hermosa casa de tres pisos, con ventanales enormes y claramente bastante iluminada. Esme los esperaba en el recibidor y el resto de los chicos ya habían bajado sus maletas, solo quedaban las que estaban en el auto de Carlisle. Isabella se distrajo con la conversación de Alice y su madre, y no se percató cuando Edward se quedó para bajar las maletas.

—Pensé que Tanya era tu prometida.

Aquella era la voz del padre del cobrizo, el chico trabajaba en bajar sus maletas, las de su hermana y la de Bella, pero las palabras de Carlisle lo hicieron detenerse en su labor. El hombre estaba a espaldas de su hijo, lo que lo obligó a él a girarse lentamente; no esperó entonces ver el semblante serio de su padre, él solía ser comprensivo, pero estaba seguro que no entendería algo como eso.

—No la amo— puntualizó él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te comprometiste?

—Está embarazada.

El color huyó del rostro de Carlisle, el rostro de aquel hombre pasó de ser normal, a la palidez y luego al rojo, su furia estaba contenida, Edward cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.


	28. CAPITULO XXVIII: Confesiones

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

—Esto no podemos hablarlo aquí— la voz de Carlisle sonó seca.

Edward hubiese preferido que, por una vez en su vida, Carlisle perdiera el control y lo golpeara tan fuerte que le hiciera olvidar hasta su nombre, porque solo así olvidaría también sus errores, pero el hombre no lo hizo; por el contrario, de forma civilizada, invitó a su hijo a su despacho y le pidió que llamara a sus hermanos y a su madre.

Dentro de la casa Cullen, el ambiente era mucho menos tenso; Esme paseaba a los chicos por cada rincón de la casa como una excelente anfitriona y enseñaba las habitaciones una por una. Isabella tendría que compartir habitación con Alice, cosa que agradecía, pues Rosalie y Tanya tendrían que compartir la habitación de huéspedes, lo que no dejaba a una Rosalie muy contenta. Hubo un momento en el que Tanya argumentó que podía quedarse con Edward, pero la mirada molesta de Esme la hizo retractarse en seguida. Después de unos cuantos minutos, se separaron para desempacar; Rosalie, en lugar de ir a su habitación, se me inmiscuyó junto a Alice y Bella en la habitación de la primera.

—Oh Dios. No puedo creer que tenga que dormir con esa perra— comentó de forma teatral.

Alice sonreía mientras desempacaba su ropa y la preparaba para meterla en su enorme closet —No exageres, sabes que Emmett te rescatará todas las noches— aquello tenía un claro doble sentido y Rosalie lo había notado; la rubia sonrió con algo de picardía y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de la menor de los Cullen, justo al lado de donde Isabella se sentaba.

— ¿No han visto como miró a Tanya cuando sugirió algo parecido? La cabeza de tu madre va a explotar si se entera de Rosalie entrando a la habitación de Emmett— Alice escuchó las palabras de Isabella y soltó una risita — ¿Qué? — preguntó en tono claramente confundido.

—A mi madre Tanya no le cae demasiado bien. Solo por eso puso esa cara.

La respuesta de Alice había dejado algo contrariada a Bella, pero no pudo decir más, unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación y un par de segundos después, Edward se encontraba dentro de la habitación con los ojos clavados en su hermana, su rostro se veía serio, casi compungido, le hizo una seña a la chica para que le acompañara y abandonó la habitación con Alice pisándole los talones. Isabella y Rosalie se observaron con rostro confundido, intentando saber si la otra deducía la razón del comportamiento tan extraño de Edward.

La menor de los Cullen había seguido en silencio a su hermano, quien la guiaba hasta el estudio de la casa. Para cuando entró, Carlisle se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero detrás del escritorio y Esme estaba a sus espaldas, con sus manos en los hombres del hombre. Emmett estaba parado en un extremo de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; no fue necesario preguntar nada cuando Carlisle mandó a cerrar la puerta con seguro y ordenó a Edward que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente a él. Alice se debatió internamente entre acompañar a su hermano en la silla de al lado o correr a la posición de Emmett, no tuvo tiempo de decir más, Emmett se aproximó a donde Edward estaba y se posicionó justo detrás de la silla de este, Alice suspiró de forma silenciosa y tomó asiento justo como había pensado hacerlo.

—Tu madre no sabe nada Edward. Pero supongo que tus hermanos sí— los chicos Cullen intercambiaron una rápida mirada ante las palabras de Carlisle y notaron como el cobrizo asentía con sequedad — ¿Cómo es que lo saben?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre si debía seguir con la mentira o cumplir con el plan inicial, que era contarles todo a sus padres. Emmett había observado el rostro confundido de su madre, por lo que se adelantó a hablar antes de que su hermano pudiese decir otra palabra.

—Hemos estado viviendo con Edward— explicó él pacientemente.

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero Emmett fue más rápido —No ha estado viviendo en New York, consiguió un trabajo en New Haven y se mudó, nos encontramos y desde entonces vivimos en su piso.

Esme observa todo de forma atenta, pero una duda se alzaba en su mente — ¿Y la compañía? ¿La has dejado? — aquella pregunta iba directamente hacia Edward.

El cobrizo suspiró y negó con la cabeza —Nunca estuve en esa compañía mamá, nunca me gradué en periodismo y definitivamente nunca podré dirigir tu revista, lo siento.

— ¿Fuiste a la Universidad, verdad? — aquella pregunta era de Carlisle, quien no ocultaba su enojo en la entonación de la misma.

—Claro que lo hice. Pero no fui a NYU como pensaron, ni a Columbia, ni a ninguna Universidad de New York. De hecho, no he estado en esa ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo; yo estudié en Connecticut, medicina en Harvard — los ojos del padre de los chicos brillaron durante unos segundos, aquella era su profesión, pero cualquier felicidad se veía embargada por la mentira de su hijo mayor —Sé que fue un error, no quería decepcionar a mi madre y por eso lo oculté. Luego la mentira se hizo mayor y me vi envuelta en ella.

—Hijo, sabes que pudiste habérnoslo dicho; es tu vida Edward, no podíamos juzgarte por elegir una carrera diferente— aquella era la voz comprensiva de Esme y, aunque al cobrizo quiso creerle, sabía que la mentira les decepcionaba demasiado.

—Pero si pueden juzgarle por sus actos— aquella no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de parte de Alice —Edward se esforzó mucho en hacer las cosas solo, quiso haber tenido su apoyo, pero quería lograr sus méritos él. Quería que el orgullo que ustedes sintieran por él fuese más que la decepción por no haber estudiado la carrera que les hizo creer que estudiaba— Carlisle estudió el rostro de su hija durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—Fue una mentira absurda, Alice. Siempre les dijimos que podían confiar en nosotros, esto no era tan malo como para ocultarlo pero…— el padre de los chicos se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Pero qué? — Esme insistió observando el rostro de su hijo mayor, quien sostenía la mirada de su padre.

—Hay algo más— se adelantó a decir Edward, Esme suspiró en seguida —Cometí un error realmente estúpido, yo…— luchaba entonces por encontrar las palabras adecuadas —Tanya está embarazada— dijo sin más.

Esme se tambaleó, su color pasó a ser pálido y en dos segundos Emmett estaba a su lado sosteniendo la cintura de su madre mientras Alice corría en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Después de la noticia, Esme tuvo que permanecer recostada en el sillón de la estancia ante la mirada atenta de sus hijos y su esposo.

— ¿Me dirás cómo pasó? — fue lo primero que preguntó.

Edward liberó una amarga carcajada —Todos sabemos cómo se hacen los embarazos mamá, no hice nada diferente— Esme lo miró de mala gana y en seguida supo que lo estaba reprendiendo por su forma de hablar —Lo siento. Yo… atravesaba un mal momento con Isabella, fue un desliz y tuvo consecuencias.

— ¿Isabella? — Dijo la mujer al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón a pesar de la insistencia de su esposo en que se mantuviera acostada — ¿La misma chica que me presentaron? — Edward asintió secamente —No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que me presentas a tu prometida y a la mujer que amas, dos personas diferentes, el mismo día? ¿Cómo es que dejas que duerman en la misma casa? Aún peor, ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien a quien no amas?

Las palabras de Esme calaron hondo, Edward tuvo que respirar profundo para encontrar las palabras —Es la misma. Ella es amiga de los chicos y ellos… yo la quería aquí— corrigió las últimas palabras de su frase.

Esme les hizo una seña al resto para que la dejaran a solas con su hijo, Carlisle se mostró reacio a hacerlo después de aquel mareo, pero Alice lo obligó a hacerlo con rapidez. La menor de los Cullen le dio una última mirada a la escena y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Edward permaneció arrodillado frente a Esme mientras estaba continuaba sentada en aquel sillón.

—Si no la amas, hijo, un bebé no te obliga a nada. No vas a abandonarlo, no te hemos criado así, pero tampoco te hemos criado para que renuncies a tu felicidad, para que no persigas tus sueños— la mujer estiró su mano y acarició el rostro de su hijos —No te cases con ella Ed, no arruines tu vida así.

Edward negó con la cabeza —Me amenazó, mamá. Me dijo que yo no iba a saber nada más de mi hijo si no accedía— Esme lo miró con pena.

—Eres muy noble, cariño. Vales demasiado para esa mujer.

Esa fue toda la conversación, Esme no se metería en las decisiones de su hijo pero ya había cumplido con aconsejarle, aunque sabía bien que Edward prefería renunciar a su felicidad que desamparar a un hijo, él no había sido criado para abandonar a la familia, pero era una lástima que ese hijo no fuese de la mujer que amaba.

La noche llegó con rapidez; era un domingo tranquilo, a excepción de los gritos de Emmett y Jasper en la sala mientras veían un partido de futbol americano; Edward se había concentrado en tocar el piano junto a Alice y Rosalie hacía lo posible junto a Bella mientras ayudaban a Esme con la cena. Carlisle se había marchado hacía ya un par de horas por una emergencia en el hospital y Tanya… ella no había salido de la habitación que compartía con Rose desde su llegada.

— ¿Cómo es Tanya?

La pregunta tomó realmente desprevenida a Bella, quien tuvo que esforzarse por no cortarse un día con el cuchillo con la que picaba los tomates para los sándwich que Esme preparaba para los chicos. Rosalie carraspeó para atraer la atención de la mujer, quien se había quedado observando a Isabella, como si la respuesta la esperaba de ella.

—Tanya es una mujer…— «_cusca y resbalosa»_ — Que sabe lo que quiere, se vale de cualquier medio para lograrlo, es bastante decidida— habló la rubia con sorna. Esme lo detectó al instante.

—Hablas como si fuera una arribista.

Aquello no era una pregunta, Rosalie sonrió triunfal y se encogió de hombros —No dije que no lo fuera.

Las palabras de aquella rubia levantaron la suspicacia de Esme, Isabella se había enfocado en picar rodajas de tomate perfectas para no tener que opinar en la conversación, pero fue en vano, Esme la observaba a la espera de unas cuantas palabras — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices? — preguntó interesada.

Isabella negó con la cabeza —No tengo nada que decir, solo… ella, tiene un gran sentido de pertenencia— respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió; la castaña observó el rostro confundido de la señora Cullen —Es decir, ella toma lo que considera suyo y es muy celosa con ello.

El ceño de la mujer se relajó —Así que Tanya es arribista e intransigente— comentó en modo pensativo.

Isabella estaba tan centrada en el rostro de Esme que no se percató de los pasos que entraban en la cocina, lo próximo que vio fue a Edward rodear a su madre en un abrazo cariñoso y besar su mejilla con rapidez —Justo el prospecto que no querrías de nuera— comentó, esta vez sin apartar la vista del rostro de Isabella. Esme le dirigió una mirada a la castaña y esta sintió como el sonrojo viajaba a sus mejillas, bajó entonces su mirada y se centró en los tomates.

La madre de los chicos negó ante aquel gesto y extendió su mano hacia Isabella —Ven cariño, dame eso, yo termino aquí. Vayan con los chicos— les hizo una seña a la salida de la cocina y Edward se apresuró a tomar la cintura de Isabella para obligarla a caminar.


	29. CAPITULO XXIX: La Excursión

**Me declaro culpable, últimamente he estado ocupada leyendo 50 sombras de Grey, así que pido comprensión **

**No me asesinen por eso.**

**Solo porque las he dejado en abandono, subo dos capis aparte de este, besos! y gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

En la sala el ambiente no estaba calmado, Emmett y Jasper gritaban cosas sobre futbol que Isabella no entendía; Rosalie argumentó que le dolía la cabeza por los gritos de los chicos, así que se despidió luego de cenar y subió a la habitación que compartía con Tanya. Esme ni siquiera se unió a ellos, después de llevarles la cena argumentó que esperaría a Carlisle en su habitación para dejarles espacio a los chicos; para cuando Jasper y Alice se escabulleron silenciosamente, Emmett sintió el mal tercio de forma inmediata. Así que apagó el televisor y se excusó diciendo que iría un rato a su habitación.

La estancia quedó sumida en silencio, interrumpido solo por la respiración de Edward y Bella. La chica se había sentado en un sillón y él estaba justo al frente de ella, sentado una silla de aspecto victoriano, el cobrizo extendió una mano hacia ella y la chica dudó en tomarla, pero pronto estaba de pie, frente a él; Edward la jaló con sutileza y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, pero ella nunca se negó, al contrario, rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y se pegó más a su cuerpo; el cobrizo aspiró el aroma de Isabella, aquel olor a fresas que tanto le gustaba; ella agachó el rostro apenas unos segundos y sus miradas se encontraron, en ese instante los labios de él se unieron con los de ella en un beso dulce, pero la lengua de ella delineando el contorno del labio inferior del chico, bastó para intensificar aquel beso. Los brazos de Edward rodearon la cintura de Isabella mientras las manos de esta se enredaron en su cabello; estaban sin aire cuando se separaron, pero había deseo en esa mirada, la mirada que ambos se dirigieron.

Un carraspeo. Su burbuja explotó. Edward desvió la mirada hasta la persona que había interrumpido aquel encuentro y su ceño se frunció de forma inmediata. En ese momento Isabella supo de quien se trataba, pero no quiso girarse, ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse del regazo de Edward, pero no podría haberlo hecho, porque él aún la mantenía presionada contra su pecho, imposibilitando que se moviera.

— Pensé que dormías — fue lo único que comentó el cobrizo.

—Entonces aprovechaste para revolcarte con _esta_— aquello no era una pregunta, Tanya lo daba por sentado —No seas tan cínica, levántate de allí— habló con veneno, Isabella no le miraba, pero sabía que se estaba refiriendo a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Edward sonó contenida, tensa, Tanya le miró durante unos segundos, evaluando sus facciones; no podía creer el cinismo de la situación —Soy tu prometida, no me puedes ver la cara de imbécil— habló entre dientes, Edward inclinó el rostro ligeramente.

— ¿Estás segura que ese hijo es mío?

La pregunta dejó frías a ambas mujeres, pero Tanya fue más rápida en reaccionar y lo hizo con furia — ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? — Isabella sintió que debía levantarse, que debía marcharse; con pies apresurados, se fue sin decir más.

Edward recorrió con la mirada el camino por donde Bella se había ido, y pronto volvió a centrar su vista en la rubia a escasos metros de él; ella había adoptado una pose retadora, casi indignada, tal vez él había preguntado algo que no debía pero una parte de él le decía que sus niveles no podían ser tan "buenos" como para embarazar a una mujer la primera vez, ¿y si ella estaba viendo a alguien? Él alzó una ceja.

—Lo pregunté porque tengo mis dudas Tanya, ¿estuviste con alguien más? — para ese momento, la rubia ya estaba frente a él, y la bofetada que le dio no fue menos dura que sus palabras siguientes.

—Eres demasiado cobarde al decirme eso; inventas cualquier excusa para intentar evitar creer en la realidad. Buscas cualquier excusa para salir corriendo a los brazos de esa mujer— aquella rubia lo miró con furia —Pero te equivocas en creer que puedes jugar conmigo y con ella, Edward. Tú eres mío, siempre lo fuiste, ¿recuerdas?

El cobrizo se quedó de pie, justo donde estaba, al tiempo que observaba como Tanya se perdía escaleras arriba. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, ya ni siquiera el golpe que tenía en su mejilla le dolía tanto como la ofensa que ella fue capaz de hacer. Le había llamado cobarde, tal podía ser eso, un cobarde por amar a otra e intentar huir de sus responsabilidades; pero no lo era, él sabía que no lo era. Por primera vez, deseó serlo.

La mañana no fue más fácil que la noche, Emmett se mofó de su hermano mayor cuando observó el rasguño que tenía en la parte izquierda de su rostro y le preguntó abiertamente durante el desayuno si una gata le había atacado durante la noche, a lo que Rosalie respondió con bastante sorna.

—Yo creo que más bien, fue una zorra… dicen que tienen pesuñas largas.

La mirada que Tanya le había dirigido a Rosalie fue de muy pocos amigos, pero nadie reparó en ello, todos estaban más concentrados en la mirada de disculpa que Isabella le dedicaba a Edward quien, sin disimular si quiera, no le quitaba la vista de encima a los labios de Isabella. Carlisle se había despedido argumentando que tenía que ir al hospital, y Esme hizo lo propio porque tenía que ir a su empresa, no sin antes prometer que llegaría con comida para el almuerzo, aunque Bella sugirió que ella podía prepararlo.

Ahora estaban en silencio en la sala, mismo escenario donde Edward se había ganado un sonoro golpe en su rostro. Isabella se encontraba sentada junto a Rosalie y Emmett; Jasper estaba en un sillón y Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, justo entre las piernas de Jasper. El cobrizo, por su lado, se había mantenido de pie, pues cuando tomó asiento, Tanya prácticamente le saltó encima y se pegó como lapa a su cuerpo.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — El grito de Emmett sacó a muchas de sus ensoñaciones —El día está grandioso.

Edward asoció el comentario de su hermano a una actividad al aire libre, cosa que le daba una excusa para alejarse de Tanya, pues no estarían en un espacio tan cerrado. La mente del cobrizo intentó deducir la idea del Emmett.

— ¿Propones ir de excursión?— preguntó Edward dirigiéndose específicamente a su hermano. El otro chico Cullen asintió y le regaló una sonrisa a Alice, que lo miraba con cierta ilusión.

— ¿Excursión? — Tanya estaba repentinamente irritada — ¿Con este frío? La nieve cubre el lugar.

Alice asintió desde su posición —Eso lo hace más interesante. Ni siquiera podrás moverte— Edward amó esa frase en silencio, Tanya ni siquiera podría moverse, eso era justo lo que había deseado desde que pisaron Forks.

—Edward y yo nos quedamos.

La rubia habló demasiado rápido, ¿acaso había decidido por él? Isabella alzó una ceja en dirección al chico, casi podía ver el reto en sus ojos, la castaña deseaba que se impusiera a su "prometida" —Lo siento Tanya— se adelantó a decir él —Voy a ir con mi familia, pero tú puedes quedarte.

La rubia se levantó bastante molesta y surcó a grandes pasos el salón hasta perderse escaleras arriba. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos antes de que Rosalie rompiera el silencio.

—Ahora dinos la verdad Eddie, ¿quién fue? — Edward alzó una ceja sin comprender — ¿Quién te aruñó así? ¿Fue la zorra, como dije, o hiciste enojar a Bella?

La castaña se sonrojó de forma inmediata y bajó el rostro antes de que Rosalie rompiera a reír. El cobrizo había decidido dejar la duda en el aire y minutos después se marchó con Emmett y Jasper a subir algunas cosas a los jeeps. Alice se quedó con las chicas, seleccionando la ropa que usarían y, cuando todo estuvo listo, se encontraron en la cochera para planificar la ruta. Irían a Goat Rocks, aunque Rosalie se mostraba reacia por los osos, Emmett tuvo que explicarle varias veces que son criaturas que hibernan.

—Rose, ningún venado te atacará.

La rubia golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo el pecho de Emmett, pero este ni siquiera se encogió. Unas cuantas horas después, ya habían bajado de los jeeps e intentaban iniciar su excursión por la base de la montaña; atrás habían dejado algunos lagos, un par de ellos pequeño y congelados y otros que estarían lo suficientemente fríos como para morir de hipotermia. Ahora su meta era subir por lo menos al pico más bajo de una de la montaña, sucedía que a cada paso que daban, el viento parecía ser más fuerte y más frío.

Inconscientemente, Isabella se aferró el cuerpo de Edward para no caer, él la rodeó con sus brazos sin dudarlo y pronto fueron maravillados por la vista de aquel pequeño pico. No había demasiadas planicies desde allí, observaban algunas cuevas, pinos, lagos, un riachuelo que corría rápido y a bambi bebiendo de él. Emmett chilló al instante mientras señalaba al pequeño animal.

—Míralo Rose, es igual a Bambi, el de la película.

Edward rodó los ojos y empezó la caminata risco abajo, ayudando con bastante cuidado a Isabella. Ella no era muy buena en las excursiones, lo había demostrado las dos veces en las que hubo estado a punto de caer y el cobrizo había tenido que sostenerla. Ahora se encontraban en una de las pocas planicies del lugar, a pies de la montaña que acababan de bajar; Emmett había improvisado una fogata y todos empezaban a rogar que ningún guardabosque se acercara a decirles que eso estaba prohibido.

Sentados alrededor de aquella pequeña hoguera, las preguntas comenzaron. Edward mantenía a Isabella rodeada entre sus brazos, justo sobre sus piernas; la escena podía de ser bastante tierna de no ser porque la prometida del cobrizo –y su hijo- lo esperaban en casa.

— ¿Qué sucede con Esme? Ayer nos preguntó algo muy a extraño a Bella y a mí.

—Mi madre sabe lo que pasó con Tanya, Rose— Edward suspiró y sintió como la castaña se pegaba más a su cuerpo, como si deseara aferrarse a él.

— ¿Le dijiste todo?

—Desde mi profesión hasta el embarazos de Tanya, todo.

La situación comenzó a ponerse tensa tan pronto nombraron a la chica. Habiéndose dado cuenta de ello, los chicos decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa; se aseguraron de apagar bien la fogata y partieron en dirección a la "Mansión" Cullen. Para cuando llegaron, ya el crepúsculo había arribado, habían estado mucho tiempo fuera y Tanya los esperaba con ademán impaciente; Edward no hizo caso a sus llamados, tenía los músculos agarrotados por el frío y caminó directamente hasta su habitación.

El cobrizo no tardó en deshacerse de su ropa y entrar a la ducha, sintió el agua caliente en su cuerpo y fue relajante al momento, internamente él sabía que el hecho de que estuviera tenso no era solo por el frío de la montaña, sino más bien por la situación que estaba viviendo en su vida. Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, y por el sonido del agua caer, no escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, tampoco la de la ducha, pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura de forma inmediata.

En ese momento supuso que se trataba de Tanya, estaba tan molesto por aquello que no le fue sencillo detectar el olor a fresas que irradiaba la mujer que ahora acariciaba su espalda. La reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata; Edward se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con el deseo en la mirada de Isabella.


	30. CAPITULO XXX: Pasión Prohibida

**CAPITULO XXX**

Las manos de Edward se movieron en torno a la cintura de Isabella; era primera vez que la veía desnuda y ahora absorbía cada detalle como si no quisiera perderse de nada, su evaluación no tardó en hacer sonrojar a la castaña, ella intentó bajar la mirada, pero él fue más rápido y llevó una mano al mentó de ella, obligándole a posar aquellos ojos marrones en su rostro. Su otra mano, posada en la cintura de la chica, viajó al rostro de la misma y acarició el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Eres perfecta— susurró él, seguro de que la escucharía.

Una sonrisa tímida se posó en los labios de la castaña; era primera vez que estaba con un hombre, había empezado a tomar la píldora desde que se mudó con Edward solo porque tenía la esperanza de que una de esas noches, compartieran más que besos. Ahora estaba allí, entregándose a él casi de forma descarada, como haría una prostituta, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que Edward no la veía como tal.

Las manos de él abandonaron el rostro de la chica y viajaron nuevamente a la cintura de la castaña, pegándola más a su cuerpo; ella pudo sentir la erección del cobrizo en su pierna y gimió inconscientemente. Con los labios a escasos centímetros de la boca del chico, ella buscó aquella boca casi con desesperación; sumados en un beso pasional, ambiguo, presas de un deseo que los guiaba a una oscuridad que lucía cada vez más atractiva.

—Tal vez esto sea un error— susurró él intentando alejarse, Isabella fue rápida, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico y se pegó más a él.

—No lo hagas— murmuró cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Aquello pareció infundirle valor al cobrizo; en un movimiento rápido, sus manos se cerraron en torno a los muslos de Isabella y la subió sobre él, ella rodeó el cuerpo del joven con sus piernas. Se encontraban empapados por aquella ducha, pero él no prestó atención cuando salió escurriendo con la castaña entre sus brazos. Edward la depositó con cuidado en la cama y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ella sintió que no deseaba que él se alejara, sintió que aquel momento podía esfumarse si lo permitía. Las manos de la chica volvieron a tirar del cuello de Edward, obligándolo a permanecer sobre ella; Isabella abrió las piernas para que el cobrizo pudiera posicionar su cuerpo de forma cómoda, pero sus movimientos eran tortuosos, expuesta como estaba Isabella lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de ella, necesitaba más de él y sus besos no parecían ser suficientes.

Las manos del cobrizo recorrieron los costados del cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, se detuvieron en sus pechos, masajeándolo con suavidad hasta que la fuerza fue aumentando a medida que el beso que se daban lo hacía también; todo cuanto hacían parecía estar sincronizado en ese momento. Edward llevaba el control de la situación y hace mucho que Isabella había abandonado el mundo que conocía, ella parecía flotar en una nube de placer; el cobrizo se había alejado de la boca de ella y ahora recorría un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta sus pechos.

Los pezones de Isabella estaban duros y él no tardaría en notarlo; su boca ávida capturó uno de ellos y la mano de la chica viajó a la cabeza del joven, sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera cobriza de Edward mientras la mano de él viajaba por el abdomen plano de aquella chica; un gemido escapó de los labios de ella cuando sintió como los dedos de Edward tocaban aquella parte de su anatomía, su toque no era brusco, era suave y tortuoso; ella experimentaba sensaciones que nunca antes había pensado y tenía que reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

Él se dio cuenta de forma inmediata lo que le hacía sentir a ella, por lo que no dudó en abandonar sus pechos y bajar hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas. Los labios de él besaron lugares inhóspitos y los gemidos que Bella luchaba por acallar se incrementaron audiblemente; ella no era la única que disfrutaba, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Edward con el último gemido de Isabella, ella estaba al borde del éxtasis y él también lo estaba.

—Te necesito— susurró ella con voz ronca. Contenida.

Él la observó durante unos segundos y ella detectó la duda en sus ojos.

—Me estoy cuidando Edward, por favor— murmuró casi suplicante, presa de una pasión tan desenfrenada que no podía detenerse en ese momento.

Refrenarse era imposible; él tomó los muslos de Isabella y la orilló hasta el borde de la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas y presionó contra su entrada de forma lenta; los ojos de la castaña se cerraron fuertemente, dejándose llevar por un dolor que parecía ser mermado por el placer que tener a Edward allí, para sí, le generaba. Las embestidas de él pasaron de ser lentas a rápidas, casi desesperadas; los gemidos de Isabella se incrementaron y tuvo que morder su labio inferior con fuerza para permanecer aún ese mundo, por no dejar que esa nube de placer se la llevara por completo y le hiciera gritar el nombre del hombre que tenía consigo.

La castaña sintió como algo pareció empezar a construirse en su vientre bajo, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, pero que le gustaba; le abrumaba saber que sus pensamientos podían llegar a ser tan bajos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de disfrutar aquel momento, no podía evitar regocijarse aún cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo prohibido.

Los movimientos intensos de Edward se relajaron cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis; ella se sentía repentinamente mareada, pero feliz, es como si hubiese recibido la mejor bofetada de su vida, y a él no le quedó más que tumbarse al lado de la castaña, intentando regular su respiración ahora entrecortada. Cuando Isabella lo miró, el cobrizo sonreía; ella colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola suavemente contra él.

—Te amo— susurró él, besando el cabello oscuro de la muchacha.

—Te amo— repitió en un hilo de voz.

Esa noche, Isabella durmió entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Internamente, ambos sabían que eso estaba mal, era algo que la castaña había deseado hacer, que Edward había estado soñando con hacer, pero él tenía un compromiso y no iba a tratar a aquella chica como su amante, valía demasiado para hacerlo. Pensó entonces que aquel no era el momento, pero cuando abrió los ojos y la poca luz del día no había inundado su habitación aún, Isabella ya estaba despierta en sus brazos, observando aquel rostro perfecto.

—Buenos días— sonrió ella.

—Hola cielo— saludó el cobrizo al tiempo que besaba sus labios.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, solo se observaron; Isabella decidió romper el silencio.

—Edward yo… sé que fue muy arriesgado lo que hice.

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento?

Ella frunció el ceño intentando evaluar el rostro del interpelado —No lo sé, Tanya es… y yo…— sus palabras se desvanecieron y una mueca desfiguró la sonrisa que antes había tenido.

—Tú eres la mujer que amo, Bella. De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberlo visto antes.

Ella no tenía que preguntar a qué se refería él con "antes", sabía que era "antes" de Tanya, "antes" del embarazo, "antes" de las equivocaciones. Pero, ¿qué importaba el antes? Era algo que no podían hacer desaparecer, el daño ya estaba hecho y no podrían resarcirlo; Edward tendría que casarse con Tanya, aunque el corazón de Isabella se encogiera.

—Esto no puede ser ¿verdad? — preguntó con miedo a que él respondiera su pregunta.

—Puede ser… pero no lo quiero. Bella, no puedo tener una relación contigo estando atado a Tanya, no quiero que tú seas la "otra". Quiero que seas la única.

La castaña alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de él; el cobrizo reaccionó al tacto e inclinó su rostro ligeramente para sentir la delicada mano de Isabella sobre su rostro.

—No quiero que esto sea una despedida— habló ella con voz contenida.

—No lo es.

— ¿Tenemos hasta la boda?

Él suspiró y asintió con lentitud.

Edward giró apenas su rostro para observar la hora en su celular, eran las 6:00 am, pronto empezarían a despertar el resto de los chicos, llegaba a creer incluso que, sus padres ya estaban despiertos. Isabella entendió la señal rápidamente, se levantó y se vistió con la misma ropa que traía anoche y, tras besar a Edward por última vez, salió en silencio por el largo corredor que conducía a la habitación que compartía con Alice.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegó, la chica Cullen aún no despertaba; por lo que Bella se apresuró a entrar en el baño y ducharse; se tomó su tiempo, lavó su cabello con el shampoo que había llevado y dejó que el agua caliente fluyera por su cuerpo durante unos cuantos minutos. Para cuando regresó a la habitación, envuelta en una toalla y secando su cabello con otra más corta, Alice estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con pose expectante.

La chica había cruzado sus piernas y sus brazos, ahora observaba a una Isabella repentinamente acalorada. La castaña notó como Alice alzó una ceja en su dirección y no pudo más que maldecir internamente.

—Buenos días, Alie— le saludó amablemente mientras se dirigía al closet donde había desempacado el día que llegaron, mientras los Cullen hablaban en algún lugar de la casa.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

Isabella no la veía, pero sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo intenso mientras buscaba la ropa interior y los jeans que se pondría ese día. Alice carraspeó para atraer la atención de la castaña y, después de un suspiro teatral, Isabella se giró para verle.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No dormiste aquí, Bells— susurró como si alguien pudiera escucharles —Es obvio que pienso que estabas con Edward— la chica Cullen le guiñó un ojo a su acompañante y esta se adelantó a negar con la cabeza —No seas absurda, es obvio que estabas con él…. ¡Oh Por Dios! — Chilló en vista de que Isabella no dijo nada — ¿Has logrado que desista de la idea de casarse?

La sonrisa aún estaba en el rostro de Alice, pero todo en la castaña se ensombreció, Bella no había logrado nada; de hecho, esa no fue su intención cuando entró a la ducha con Edward. Tomó lo que tenía a la mano y se dejó caer en la cama junto a Alice, la chica la evaluó durante unos segundos e hizo un puchero casi imperceptible mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Isabella y la abrazaba.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó en voz baja, aunque aquello no era culpa de la chica Cullen.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, como si no le diera importancia a ello, pero se quedó un rato en silencio entre los brazos de Alice; algunas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas y, por primera vez, la atolondrada chica Cullen no dijo nada, tal vez no tenía nada que decir, tal vez ni ella misma era capaz de encontrarle consuelo a su amiga.


	31. CAPITULO XXXI: Intrigas

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando Alice y Bella se adentraron en la cocina de la casa; Esme preparaba el desayuno con ayuda de Emmett y Rosalie, Carlisle estaba sentado en la encimera mientras leía el periódico y compartía algunas opiniones en relación a la reforma migratoria con Jasper, cosa a la que Alice no le dio importancia cuando se acercó a interrumpirlos. Isabella se quedó de pie, observando el ambiente tan familiar que se desarrollaba; Edward entró por la puerta corrediza de la cocina, esa que daba con un pequeño balcón y luego el bosque, venía vestido con Jeans y una camisa oscura, tenía una taza de café en sus manos y, Tanya venía detrás de él, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenos días— saludó la chica Swan de forma cordial. Edward le sonrió como solía hacerlo, una sonrisa cálida; Emmett levantó el cuchillo con el que picaba y lo movió en el aire como si moviera su mano para saludarle. Rosalie le regaló un guiño y Jasper levantó su taza de café a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, Bella— Esme se había acercado a ella y depositó un rápido beso en su frente; aquella era una mujer muy maternal y podías sentirte como en casa estando allí. En ese momento, Isabella pareció recordar algo.

—Debo ir a hacer una llamada— se excusó al tiempo que caminaba hasta el balcón por el que Edward había salido segundos antes. La mirada de Tanya no le pasó desapercibida a Bella, pero no iba a inmutarse por ello.

Una vez fuera, el frío le pegó con fuerza, pero no le importó mientras tomaba su teléfono guardado en su bolsillo y marcaba el número de su madre; Renee contestó al primer tono.

— ¿Bella? Bella, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pensé que me llamarías apenas estuvieras en Forks.

—Lo siento Renee…

— ¡No me digas Renee! — Chilló la mujer, interrumpiendo con premura las disculpas de Bella, la castaña soltó una risita —Dime, ¿te tratan bien? ¿Estás cómoda? Cielo, si quieres puedo decirle a Phil que vaya a buscarte.

Isabella suspiró —Mamá, todo está bien, no molestes a Phil.

—Bueno… Hija, tu abuela nos ha invitado a Jacksonville, dime si vendrás cariño. Puedo arreglarlo todo para que vueles y…

—No— la interrumpió la castaña —Ya te dije cuales son los planes mamá, vayan a Jacksonville y denle un beso a la abuela de mi parte.

A Isabella le pareció escuchar un murmullo del otro lado de la línea, pero no prestó atención a ello —Bueno cariño, debo suponer que no te veremos estas vacaciones— Isabella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Renee pareció interpretar el silencio —No te escaparás de nosotros en las vacaciones de verano; Florida es muy bonito, puedes invitar a tus amigos, Jane y Alec.

—Tengo otros amigos ahora— contestó pensando en los Cullen… en Edward.

—A quienes quieras mi cielo. Bella, Phil está intentando sacar un pollo del horno, será mejor que lo ayude. Cuídate cariño y por favor, envíame emails, son más económicos que las llamadas— bromeó y colgó el teléfono.

Isabella se quedó unos segundos de pie en aquel balcón, pensando en la atolondrada mente de su madre; esperaba que Phil pudiera guiarla y evitar que cometiera tantas locuras. Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se percató de la llegada de alguien más hasta que sintió unos brazos cerrarse en torno a su cintura. Podía sentir el cuerpo de un hombre a sus espaldas, y aquel aroma le dijo el nombre de esa persona.

—Edward— susurró ella.

Isabella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y las descansó en el hombro del cobrizo, mientras este dejaba un recorrido de besos en el cuello de la chica. Cada roce era un estremecimiento para ella y le fue imposible recordar lo que había pasado en la habitación del chico horas atrás. En un movimiento rápido, él la había girado y la subió a la baranda del balcón; ella se sostuvo con sus brazos de aquel cuello, pero Edward se aferraba a la cintura de Bella a modo protector.

—No te dejaré caer— murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Sin embargo, algo más captó la atención de la chica; Isabella observó como la silueta de una mujer pasaba hacia la cocina y eso fue suficiente para golpear suavemente el hombro del cobrizo. El chico la bajó a regañadientes y ella se acomodó la camisa que tenía al tiempo que lo veía alejarse prudencialmente; segundos después se percató de la razón. La madre del cobrizo acababa de salir al balcón y, aunque sonreía cálidamente, parecía estarlos evaluando.

—Vamos chicos, su desayuno se enfría— anunció señalando el comedor.

Edward se adelantó y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Esme mientras caminaban charlando animadamente. La mente de la castaña aún estaba en los besos de Edward en el balcón, por lo que se sentía incapaz de escuchar la razón de las risas de las dos personas que caminaban a pocos pasos de ella.

En el comedor, Edward se acomodó en la punta contraria a la que se sentaba Carlisle; como obra del destino o, mejor dicho, de Alice, el único asiento disponible era a la izquierda del cobrizo, en vista de que Tanya ocupaba el flanco derecho. Isabella pensó en no sentarse, en argumentar que se sentía mal, pero había dos médicos en la familia, esa sería la excusa más absurda que podría inventar. Por otro lado, la mirada que Tanya le estaba dirigiendo no le gustaba nada, el reto estaba plasmado en aquellos ojos azules, e Isabella le demostraría que ella no le intimidaba; de forma que le regaló una sonrisa socarrona y tomó asiento junto al cobrizo.

Emmett se encontraba haciendo varias bromas antes de que aquella rubia lo interrumpiera; Alice le dedicó una rápida mirada de fastidio, pero Tanya no reparó en ella.

—Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, como familia.

Todos intentaron controlar la expresión de sorpresa que causó ver a la rubia utilizando la palabra "familia"; y mucho más, incluyéndose en ella. Pero Carlisle le hizo un ademán para que continuara, lo que le infundió valor considerando que tenía la atención de la cabeza de la familia.

—Todos ustedes saben de mi condición— y por si había alguna duda, se acarició el vientre con detenimiento —No quisiera que mi embarazo se notara durante la boda. Lo menos que quiero es que digan que nos casamos tan rápido por mi estado— Tanya quiso tomar la mano de Edward, pero este la retiró en seguida, se notaba molesto y su ceño fruncido lo decía a gritos, la respiración de él empezaba a ser más pesada y Bella sabía que estaba intentando contenerse. Se trataba precisamente de eso, él accedió a casarse por el embarazo y la rubia lo estaba pintando de una forma muy diferente, tal vez para quedar bien frente a Carlisle y Esme. No contaba con que los padres del cobrizo ya sabían la verdad.

— ¿Qué propones, Tanya? — Esme la cortó en seguida, pero sin dejar aquel tono cordial que parecía caracterizarla.

—Aprovechemos que estamos aquí y planifiquemos la boda para principios de Enero. Mi familia estará feliz de venir si se trata de mi boda.

Esme no supo que decir, en su rostro había quedado plasmada una sonrisa, más por impresión que por otra cosa. Pero Carlisle carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de un Edward bastante afectado.

—Al mal paso, darle prisa— le dirigió una fría mirada a su "futura nuera" y se levantó para abandonar el comedor.

Isabella casi se hundió en su silla cuando entendió las palabras de Carlisle; le había dicho en la cara a Tanya que su matrimonio con su hijo no estaba bien visto por él. Alice intentaba ocultar una sonrisa, pero Rosalie la mostraba de forma descarada; Esme se disculpó argumentando que tenía que marcharse a su oficina, aunque todos sabían que ella iría a reírse con gusto de la cara que Tanya había puesto.

Edward, aparte de Isabella y aquella rubia, era el único que no parecía feliz con nada de lo que había pasado en esa mesa. Se levantó con rapidez sin decir nada y abandonó el comedor de la misma forma que su padre lo había hecho; Isabella hizo amago de levantarse, pero Rosalie le hizo una seña para que se quedara donde está. Tanya la estaba observando con ojos entrecerrados, y seguramente planeaba armar un escándalo.

Después de unos segundos, Rosalie se disculpó con Emmett y le dijo que iría a buscar a su hermano. Encontrarlo fue sencillo, él estaba en el mismo balcón donde antes había estado con Bella y hasta soportando a Tanya. El cobrizo guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y sus ojos se perdían entre la maleza de aquel bosque.

— ¿Para cuándo es la boda, cuñado?

Edward resopló enseguida que notó la presencia de Rosalie — ¿Qué haces aquí? — la miró de mala gana y volvió a desviar la vista al bosque.

—Bella quería venir, pero tu dulce prometida parecía querer matarla si se atrevía a moverse un centímetro.

—Entonces viniste tú.

Rosalie asintió aunque él no le prestaba atención — ¿Cómo resolverás esto, Eddie?

—Esto no tiene solución. Debo casarme con esa mujer.

—Te casarás con una zorra— casi escupió.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que le recordaran lo evidente, se giró hacia Rosalie y alzó sus cejas sugestivamente — ¿Cuándo le contarás a Emmett lo nuestro?

El rostro de la chica pareció desfigurarse durante unos segundos —Entre nosotros no hay nada.

—No lo hay. Lo hubo, eso también importa ¿no?

—Lo que no fue en tu año…

—Déjate de estupideces, Rosalie— le interrumpió enseguida —Si no quieres que me dé un ataque de sinceridad, déjame solo.

La rubia resopló, dispuesta a alejarse, sin saber que otros ojos habían presenciado todo cuanto había pasado; sin saber que otra persona había escuchado todo cuanto había dicho aquel cobrizo. Rosalie abandonó el lugar justo después de que esa persona también lo hiciera.

La tarde pasó tranquila, demasiado, a decir verdad. Tanya no había aparecido luego del altercado en el comedor; Alice y Rosalie arrastraron a Bella de compras y los únicos que quedaron en casa fueron los chicos después de que Esme y Carlisle se fueran. Se pasaron el día viendo las repeticiones de unos juegos de futbol americano, al final de la tarde, las chicas regresaron cargadas con bolsas, de las cuales estuvieron seguros que la mitad era para Bella, considerando la insistencia de Alice en "renovar" su guardarropa.

La hora de la cena se acercaba, ese fue el momento en el que Tanya al fin se dejó ver; ni siquiera en el almuerzo los había acompañado. La mujer traía una sonrisa radiante, lo que hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño de forma automática.

—Estuviste muy entretenida en tu habitación, eh— comentó Emmett cuando la vio sentarse en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

—Quería descansar. Por cierto, Emmett, tengo que pedirte un consejo.

Los ojos del resto, incluyendo los del propio chico se abrieron como platos. Emmett tuvo que carraspear para volver al tema.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Si… ¿cómo haces para compartir a tu pareja? Es decir, a mi me cuesta mucho ver como Edward mira a… Marie— Emmett intentó hablar, pero no entendió el punto.

—No te entiendo…

— ¿Es que acaso no sabes de la relación de tu novia y tu propio hermano?

Eso bastó para que Emmett localizara a Rosalie con la mirada, ella miraba a Tanya con el rostro pálido y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo si no es porque Jasper se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su cintura. Edward era caso aparte, él estaba de pie a espaldas de Tanya, cruzado de hombros y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? — pronunció el cobrizo.

—Los escuché.

—Y dijiste lo que te convenía— Edward alcanzó uno de los brazos de Tanya y la obligó a levantarse, sin prestar atención al chillido de la mujer —No me gustan tus intrigas— pronunció entre dientes.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? — su mirada era retadora, pero en la mirada de Edward había repulsión, asco. Algo mucho más fuerte que un simple reto: odio.


	32. CAPITULO XXXII: Escape

**CAPITULO XXXII**

Edward soltó a Tanya con repulsión, lo que había hecho le había sacado completamente de sus casillas. Sus celos habían causado que su hermano lo mirara con recelo, que le pidiera una explicación al respecto; aquella rubia se soltó del agarre del cobrizo y empezó su salida triunfal hacia su habitación, mientras dejaba a una Emmett cada vez más tenso, ahora de pie frente a su hermano.

—Hace tiempo, Rosalie y yo tuvimos algo que ver— aceptó el cobrizo con desgano —Fue mucho antes de que tú si quiera te plantearas tener algo con ella.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? — insistió Emmett.

Rosalie suspiró del otro lado de la habitación y eso bastó para atraer la atención del chico Cullen —Yo había empezado una amistad con Alice, y no quería que pensara que lo había hecho solo para poder estar con Edward. Lo que tuvimos fue pasajero, pasó una sola vez y nunca más volvimos a hablar de eso— Rosalie evaluó el rostro de Emmett durante unos segundos —Em, por favor, esa mujer lo único que quiere es fastidiarnos la vida. No le basta con jodérsela a Edward, también busca hacerlo con nosotros— la rubia ni siquiera prestó atención a la mirada reprobatoria del cobrizo, ella solo cruzó la habitación y se posicionó frente a Emmett; él no quiso verla, giró su rostro y su mirada se centró en un punto de la habitación; pero Rosalie llevó su mano al rostro del chico y lo giró con suavidad —Tú hermano no te haría eso, tampoco a Bella, ¿crees que yo podría hacértelo a ti? ¿Traicionarte?

Ese fue el momento justo en el que el resto decidió salir de la habitación; Isabella tenía una máscara de confusión en el rostro, nunca se habría imaginado que Rosalie y Edward podrían "intimar" tanto, pero una parte de sí se regocijaba en que el cobrizo le haya dicho unas cuantas cosas a Tanya, aunque ella luego haya salido huyendo como cobarde. La castaña suspiró mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, pero unos brazos que la rodearon desde su espalda la hicieron detenerse.

— ¿Te ha gustado el drama? — murmuró Edward en su oído.

Isabella se giró para quedar frente a él y besó sus labios fugazmente — ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo tuyo con Rosalie?

Él parecía haber estado esperando esa pregunta, sonrío con condescendencia y se encogió de hombros —Nunca tuvo importancia, fue una vez…

—Pero fue tu amante— le corrigió ella.

—Resulta que tengo tres amantes.

Isabella rodó los ojos por el comentario y se encaminó hasta su habitación; se sentía repentinamente cansada y hace noche ni siquiera cenó.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos; el mes de Diciembre transcurría entre los preparativos para la cena navideña y los preparativos de la boda. La única que hablaba de ese último evento era Tanya, el resto prefería callar porque sabía cuánto pesar le suponía a Edward tener que atar su vida a una mujer como ella. Cuando la noche buena llegó, las cosas no fueron más sencillas, Tanya había invitado a su familia porque esa noche, a parte de la celebración de la víspera de Navidad, habían planificado la petición "formal" de la mano de Tanya Denali; una noticia que no le cayó muy bien a Edward, pues no se hallaba a sí mismo, rodilla en suelo, proponiéndole matrimonio a una mujer que le había generado tan repentino odio.

Y allí estaba Isabella, bajando las largas escaleras de la Casa Cullen, vestida con un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo y su cabello castaño cayendo en ondas sueltas, se sentía ridícula en aquel vestido, pero el rostro iluminado de Edward al pie de la escalera le indicó lo contrario. Lamentó en seguida que el cobrizo no estuviera esperándola a ella, sino a Tanya, que bajaba un par de escalones atrás de la castaña, con un vestido rojo cuyo escote dejaba poco y nada a la imaginación.

Los Denali ya estaban allí, habían llegado un par de días antes y se estaban quedando en un Hotel de Port Angels; por lo que Isabella recordaba, los padres de Tanya eran Carmen y Eleazar, la rubia tenía una hermana, Kate, muy parecida a ella y un cuñado, el esposo de Kate, Garrett. Ahora todos ellos se encontraban a unos metros de la escalera, observando cómo Edward tomaba a regañadientes la mano de su "prometida".

Esme hizo pasar a todos al comedor, habían tenido que obtener más sillas en vista de la horda de nuevos visitantes que tenían; al haber tantas personas en casa, nadie cocinó esa noche, todo lo habían pedido del restaurante favorito de Esme en Port Angels, y lo habían traído a finales de la tarde. Lo único que tendrían que hacer sería meter el pavo al horno para calentarlo e ir a la bodega, a escasos metros de la casa, por unas cuantas botellas de vino.

Para cuando todo estuvo listo, se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de una bonita mesa de caoba. Carlisle le hizo una seña a Edward, cosa que pasó desapercibida para todos excepto para Isabella, a quien se le apretó el estómago cuando notó la mano del cobrizo deslizarse en el bolsillo interno de su traje y ponerse de pie. Esme alzó su copa y la golpeó suavemente con uno de los cubiertos que tenía a la mano; los invitados prestaron atención de forma inmediata.

Edward había abierto la pequeña caja de terciopelo se la enseñaba a Tanya, quien mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

—Con el permiso de Carmen y Eleazar, Tanya…

Isabella ya sabía lo que venía después, pero no era tan masoquista como para soportarlo. Se levantó en silencio, ante la mirada atónita de los Denali y abandonó la habitación sin un rumbo fijo. Tuvo la esperanza, solo por un momento, de que Edward dejara aquella propuesta a medio plantear y corriera tras ella, pero era algo absurdo pensar que él le daría la espalda a su nueva familia y a la mujer que sería su esposa.

La castaña abandonó aquella casa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para internarse en aquel bosque oscuro, pero no le importaba. No se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo hasta que sintió algo húmedo por su rostro, maldijo aquel pueblo de cielo gris y humedad, daba a su sufrimiento un toque mucho más dramático y no era algo que la ayudaba a reponerse. Entre la maleza, Isabella intentó encontrar un camino hasta algo, no sabía qué, tal vez un claro, tal vez un sitio donde podía echarse y llorar en paz; pero ella no tenía buen equilibrio, terminó tropezando con una rama caída y su zapato de tacón quedó en el suelo. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió el frío ahora que no tenía calzado, se retiró el otro tacón y agradeció no tener que cargar con ellos, solo retrasaban su caminata cada vez que se enterraban en el lodo que la llovizna había hecho con la tierra del lugar.

Ya no nevaba, hacía un par de semanas que no lo hacía, y era lo único que podía agradecer Isabella en ese momento. Sucia por el lodo, descalza y con las partes de su piel sangrantes por el aruñado de las ramas de los árboles, la muchacha seguía intentando mantenerse de pie mientras las gotas de la lluvia se combinaban con sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Un tronco caído fue el consuelo que consiguió ella cuando se echó en el suelo y apoyó sus codos en él, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras su pecho se movía con cada sollozo. Absurdamente soñó que las cosas podían haber sido diferentes, quiso creer que lo que en realidad había pasado era que ese día, cuando Edward le dijo que se había enamorado de un imposible, en la biblioteca de la universidad, ese mismo día ella lo había buscado y le había dicho que nada era imposible, quiso creer que ella no había sido una cobarde y que él no había sido un egoísta por intentar protegerse a él de aquello que consideraba "imposible", tal vez el objetivo del cobrizo no fue protegerse, tal vez intentaba que Bella llevara una vida normal, pero las cosas habían tomado un rumbo muy distinto cuando el desistió de su plan y unió su vida a la de Bella. Lo suyo no había durado, no, no porque ellos no lo desearan, sino porque los errores pasaban facturas.

No era momento de buscar culpables, aunque Isabella sabía bien que no habían más culpables que ellos, ambos, por ser tan cobardes como para luchar por lo que tenían. ¿Por qué Edward no iba por ella? ¿Por qué la dejaba sola en medio de aquella lluvia? Tal vez no le importaba tanto después de todo. Pensar en eso último le arrebató un sonoro sollozo a Isabella; la muchacha se abrazó a sí misma y lloró con ganas, con sollozos amortiguados por el sonido de la lluvia que ahora caía con más fuerza contra aquel bosque oscuro. No había luz que le indicara un camino a Isabella y, hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por el frío.

Frágil como estaba, fue incapaz de levantarse; toda ella estaba hecha un desastre. El cabello que antes había llevado perfectamente acomodado con rizos sueltos, ahora estaba enmarañado a causa de la lluvia, su maquillaje se había corrido, partes de su vestido azul se habían rasgado por las ramas, sus pies y piernas estaban sucios del por el lodo, así mismo su atuendo había quedado completamente destruido. Incluso sus uñas parecían completamente descuidadas. Isabella sollozó una vez más, y en realidad no supo cuantas veces más lo hizo, solo se dejó caer en unos brazos que conocía bien. Morfeo.

El momento en el que aquel joven de pelo oscuro se acercó a ella y la levantó, ella no lo supo, apenas fue consciente de que no estaba en el suelo, pero resultó incapaz de detallar más. La luz de la luna era demasiado opaca y la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros; Isabella cerró los ojos una vez más y se dejó llevar. Aquel joven continuó un camino que pareció eterno, esquivaba la maleza como si conociera aquel bosque mejor que nadie y caminaba por senderos que Isabella hubiese sido incapaz de divisar.

A lo lejos había unas luces, varias casas, pero no era nada ostentoso, de hecho, eran casas pequeñas muy diferentes a la Casa Cullen. Estaban muy lejos de aquella parte del bosque que servía de patio trasero a aquella familia; Isabella había caminado mucho más de lo que había creído, y ahora, inconsciente como estaba, se encontraba a merced del joven que la llevaba en brazos.

—Papá— aquel muchacho llamó la atención de un hombre canoso que se sentaba alrededor de una fogata. Todos los hombres que acompañaban al aludido, enfocaron la silueta del muchacho y le lanzaron una mirada a Harry Clearwater; su hijo, Seth, había salido en busca de madera para la fogata que hacían los chicos de la reserva en la playa, pero al encontrarse con aquella muchacha, había sido incapaz de abandonarla a su suerte, ahora se encontraba allí, tendiéndosela a su padre.

Harry le hizo una seña a Seth y le indicó que la llevara adentro, el joven la acomodó directamente en su habitación y Sue, la madre del muchacho, llegó al instante. El rostro de la mujer dibujó la sorpresa cuando vio el estado de aquella joven.

—Oh Dios, pobre niña— se acercó con rapidez, apartando a su hijo mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama y tocaba el rostro de la chica —Seth hijo, prepara la tina con agua caliente. Esta niña está helada.

El joven le dirigió una última mirada a la muchacha, y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**Yo también quiero arrancarle la cabeza a Edward, pero es parte de mi plan macabro para hacerlas sufrir queridas lectoras.**

**Es broma, es broma, todo está planeado en mi cabeza. Ya verán.**

**Espero no decepcionarles.**


	33. CAPITULO XXXIII: La Búsqueda

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Isabella tiritaba de frío cuando Sue la acomodó en la tina con agua caliente; había enviado a Seth en busca de su hermana Leah y ahora la chica evaluaba la situación desde una esquina del baño. El vestido de Isabella había quedado tirado en el suelo de aquella estancia y ahora parecían unos harapos en lugar del monumental vestido que Alice Cullen había sacado de su closet esa tarde; el entrecejo de la mayor de los Clearwater se encontraba fruncido y a Sue, sentada en una silla frente a la tina, no le pasó desapercibido.

—Di lo que tengas qué decir— comentó observando el rostro de Leah.

—Esto parece muy extraño mamá. ¿Has visto su vestido? No parecía haber sido comprado en una tienda de la reserva, tampoco se ve la clase de chica que te encuentras en las fiestas de la Push. Incluso dudo que sea de aquí.

Sue suspiró teatralmente y negó con la cabeza —Esas son demasiadas conjeturas. Y no quiero que expongas ninguna de ellas antes de que esta niña decida decirlas, lo importante es que esté bien.

—¿No crees que deberíamos llamar al Doctor Cullen?

—Leah, por Dios, estamos en vísperas de noche buena, no vamos a llamar al Doctor Cullen por esto. Si mañana su temperatura no ha subido, la llevaremos al hospital de la reserva y esperaremos a que ella misma nos diga a quien podemos llamar.

La muchacha resopló antes de que su madre pudiera seguir hablando y abandonó el baño argumentando que esperaría afuera a que la castaña estuviera lista. Seth atacó con preguntas a su hermana cuando esta salió de la estancia, pero ella no tenía grandes respuestas para él, así que este último decidió dejar la situación por la paz. Para cuando Seth volvió a entrar a su habitación, un par de horas después, Isabella se encontraba en un albornoz rosa y se había metido entre las sábanas, sus ojos ya estaban abiertos, pero seguía tiritando por el frío; Sue, frente a ella, insistía en darle una cucharada de caldo de pollo para la temperatura.

Isabella estaba asustada, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas, pero no tenía ganas de salir corriendo a enfrentarse al bosque para encontrar el camino de regreso a la Casa Cullen; tampoco quería regresar a esa casa, no esa noche, no con la propuesta de matrimonio tan palpable. La castaña observó el rostro de preocupación de la mujer frente a ella y por fin aceptó el caldo que le ofrecía, un suspiro de alivio salió del cuerpo de Seth, y eso bastó para atraer la atención de Isabella.

Al otro lado de aquel espeso bosque, donde aún llovía, los Cullen no parecían relajarse tanto con la desaparición de la castaña. Habían tenido que hacer un teatro frente a los Denali para que ninguno se percatara de la preocupación, aunque palpable, por la situación; pero una vez que se hubieron ido, Edward había estallado casi como una granada. Le había gritado a Tanya que desapareciera cuando empezó a despotricar por el hecho de que el cobrizo se preocupaba por Isabella y, con cara de pocos amigos, la prometida "oficial" del mayor de los Cullen, había desaparecido en la habitación que compartía con Rosalie.

Dos horas habían pasado desde la desaparición de Isabella, todos habían esperado impacientemente que ella cruzara esa puerta completamente empapada por la lluvia; pero ella nunca llegó. Para ese momento, Edward ya no soportaba más, se había quitado su absurdo traje y ahora caminaba en dirección a la puerta solo con una linterna y con un par de impermeables, uno que traía puesto y otro que llevaba en su mano; Jasper y Emmett lo flanqueaban igualmente con linternas y Carlisle hacía un par de llamadas desde el estudio para ver si podía conseguir a algún guardabosque que le ayudara con la búsqueda. Esme y Rosalie preparaban té en la cocina y Alice miraba el frío bosque desde los ventanales de la sala, lo observó hasta que las luces de las linternas de los chicos desaparecieron entre la maleza.

Los intentos de Edward por controlarse eran en vano; le había dicho a su hermano y a Jasper que se quedarían unidos, pero era él el que casi corría unos metros adelante mientras buscaba desesperadamente rastros de la chica. Miraba el suelo como si pudiese ver huellas con ayuda de la linterna, pero la lluvia caía tan fuerte que cualquier indicio de huella, habría sido borrada un par de horas atrás, cuando la misma Isabella pasó por ese lugar, si es que pasó, eso ninguno de los que la buscaban lo sabía.

Emmett golpeó el tronco de un árbol de forma frustrada, soltó un gruñido sin importarle si quiera que sus nudillos se encontraban sangrantes por la fricción que las astillas de la mirada habían ejercido contra su piel. Jasper era el más tranquilo de todos, al menos eso era lo que demostraba, su máscara de paz de alguna forma intentaba enfundarles a sus acompañantes la calma que necesitaban, pero no era algo que los otros dos hombres podían absorber. De hecho, a Edward empezaba a molestarle que Jasper estuviera tan tranquilo, sin embargo, a esas alturas todo le molestaba.

El mayor de los Cullen se dejó caer en un tronco caído, sentado en él volvió a pasar la luz de su linterna por el lugar y en ese momento fue que los vio. Los zapatos de Isabella estaban esparcidos, uno antes de una rama en el suelo y el otro después, supuso entonces que ella se había tropezado con aquellos tacones. Maldijo internamente, tal vez ella estaba herida.

—Emmett, Jasper, miren— señaló los zapatos con rapidez y el otro Cullen se adelantó a señalar un sendero recto que estaba a la izquierda del tronco donde Edward había tomado asiento.

— ¿A dónde lleva? — preguntó un Jasper dudoso.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se adelantó por aquel sendero, aquel par de chicos lo siguió de cerca. Ninguno de los Cullen conocía el bosque de noche, aunque había sido su zona de juegos cuando eran niños; ahora aquella zona parecía demasiado peligrosa, un área que no deberían cruzar, pero allí estaban, haciéndolo por Isabella.

No tuvieron rastros de ella durante otras dos horas que recorrieron. El celular de Edward sonó y él se excusó con Esme diciendo que regresarían pronto, para cuando el chico cortó la comunicación, ya se encontraban muy cerca de la Push. Emmett suspiró.

—No creo que Bella tenga tanta coordinación como pare llegar sola hasta la Reserva— comentó.

Edward asintió, además, era tarde, debían regresar porque sino la salud de Esme seguramente empezaría a fallar, se lo había prometido a su madre. Sin embargo, de la misma forma se prometió que mañana, a penas saliera el sol, iría a la Reserva y preguntaría casa por casa a ver si alguien sabía algo del paradero de Isabella.

La mañana llegó de forma rápida, Isabella se vistió con una ropa que Leah le había prestado y tuvo el desayuno en cama porque Sue insistió en que estaría muy débil como para caminar hasta el comedor; desde el punto de vista de la castaña, la mujer estaba exagerando. Había estado hablando con Seth y hasta ese momento sabía que la había encontrado inconsciente en el bosque cerca de la Push, mientras él buscaba madera para la fogata, fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior la embargaron y su rostro se desconfiguró con una mueca de dolor.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? — la preocupación en la pregunta de Seth era palpable, pero ella no sentía que él era el indicado para escucharla llorar mientras le narraba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, aún cuando él había sido su salvador.

—Lo siento, es que… no es sencillo recordar. Creo que…

Una voz del otro lado de la puerta la hizo callarse en seguida mientras intentaba afinar sus oídos para comprobar lo que estaba escuchando; pero conocía aquella voz aterciopelada, sabía quién era.

—Mi hijo la encontró en el bosque, había perdido la consciencia y como no vio a nadie cerca, decidió traerla.

—No sabe lo mucho que se lo agradezco, Sr. Clearwater. Mi familia y yo la estuvimos buscando ayer hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero no dimos con ella— parecía apenado en lo que decía.

—Aquí ha estado muy bien cuidado, no te preocupes— acto seguido, Sue abrió la puerta de la habitación y los ojos de Isabella se cruzaron con los de un Edward bastante demacrado, parecía como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela.

El cobrizo no dudó en acercarse a la cama donde la castaña reposaba, lo que hizo que Seth se levantara en seguida y se posicionara junto a su madre en un extremo de la habitación. Edward se había inclinado sobre su propio cuerpo y estudiaba las facciones del rostro de Isabella, alzó apenas uno de sus dedos para delinear un pequeño trazo que había quedado como rasguño de una rama la noche anterior.

—Todo es mi culpa— susurró.

Isabella sintió como el corazón se le encogía al verlo así, tan vulnerable, tal vez a él también se le habría encogido al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba la noche anterior. Tal vez había sido lo mejor que Seth la encontrara, porque así Edward no habría tenido que sufrir todo lo que ella sufrió mientras sollozaba en el suelo de aquel bosque, mientras corría sin rumbo entre la maleza. Isabella lo miró durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer— murmuró consciente de que tenían compañía en la habitación.

—Pero te hice daño.

—Me di cuenta muy tarde de que no quería ser masoquista, de que no quería presenciar eso; si lo hubiese visto antes… Ni siquiera hubiera asistido a esa cena. Fue mi culpa.

Edward levantó uno de sus dedos y acalló los labios de Isabella mientras se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos; ella tardó apenas unos segundos antes de corresponder aquel abrazo y pegarse a aquel pecho protector. Después de aquello, las despedidas fueron inminentes, Edward había querido cargar a Isabella hasta el jeep, pero ella le aseguró que estaba bien. Una vez estuvo a escasos metros del auto, se giró para observar a Seth y a Sue, que caminaban muy cerca de ella.

—No sé como agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi— dijo Isabella, dudando de si esas eran las palabras adecuadas.

—Tal vez puedas regresar— se adelantó a decir Seth, él era un par de años menor que la castaña, tendría entonces unos 17, lo que le dio cierta ternura a la chica —Mañana haremos una fogata aquí, tal vez quieras venir.

Isabella asintió ante la propuesta y subió rápidamente al jeep con la ayuda de Edward, quien no se marchó sin antes volver a agradecerle a los Clearwater su hospitalidad.

—Así que Seth te ha invitado a regresar— fue lo primero que dijo el cobrizo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

La chica liberó una corta carcajada y negó con la cabeza —Es un niño.

—Lo sé— pareció estar feliz de ello —Ven aquí— Edward palmeó un lugar más cerca de él e Isabella no dudó en acercarse y recibir el calor de su brazo protector. Lo necesitaba, solo Dios sabía cuánto.


	34. CAPITULO XXXIV: El diario de Tanya

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

Por razones lógicas, Isabella había decidido huir a las preguntas del resto de los chicos; Esme y Carlisle se habían portado muy compresivos con ella y se habían encargado de mantener a raya a Alice y a Emmett, que insistían en que la castaña les contara donde había pasado la noche. Ese día pasó bastante rápido, Isabella lavó la ropa que Leah le había prestado y se pasó la tarde clasificando en orden alfabético por nombre de autor, los libros de cada rama de la medicina que Carlisle tenía en el estudio de la casa. Eran demasiadas las obras que Carlisle Cullen había recolectado durante toda su experiencia como médico, y le había llevado a Isabella buena parte de la tarde clasificarlo, sin embargo, lo había hecho después de que le preguntara a Esme en qué podía ocupar su tiempo y ella había comentado con algo de pena que la estantería del estudio necesitaba una gran ayuda.

Contrario a lo que Esme había dicho, cuando insistió en que Bella debía pedirle ayuda a los chicos, la castaña se la ingenió para encargarse ella sola; en parte, lo había hecho porque no deseaba tener que lidiar con las miradas de Tanya y, aunque moría por estar con Edward, no podía permitir más acercamientos, porque sabía que en dos semanas tendría que alejarse definitivamente de él.

La boda estaba pautada para el cinco de Enero, cosa que no era gratificante más que para Tanya, que se paseaba revoloteando de aquí para allá con ideas sobre flores y banquetes; la rubia había programado una cita con una modista en Port Angels y, en vista de que estaba segura de que las chicas Cullen no la acompañarían, las invitó solo para comprobar su renuente disposición a apoyar esa boda. Era 25 de Diciembre, Tanya se había marchado hacía ya 20 minutos, cuando Garrett y Kate vinieron a buscarla; Isabella había terminado de organizar los libros en la estantería y ahora se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la estancia, distraída con un viejo libro de medicina casera que había encontrado entre los recovecos de aquella biblioteca de caoba.

— ¿Se puede? — la voz de Rosalie hizo que Isabella cerrara de golpe el libro que leía y levantara la vista hacia la rubia.

—Claro Rose, pasa.

La muchacha cruzó la habitación y se detuvo a escasos metros de la castaña, en ese momento Isabella se percató de que Rosalie tenía algo entre sus manos, lo que parecía ser un libro. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de la mirada de Bella, se adelantó a esconder el diario que llevaba a sus espaldas. Pero ya era tarde, la castaña lo había visto y se encontraba de pie frente a Rosalie.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? — preguntó Isabella intentando coger el libro de la rubia, pero ella fue más rápida y era más alta, sin contar con los tacones que llevaba, de forma que alzó su brazo y casi hizo que Bella diera de brincos para tomar el libro.

—Es un diario.

El renovado interés de la muchacha de pelo oscuro no pasó desapercibido para Rosalie, quien sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa. Swan se cruzó de hombros en seguida e intentó detallar la caratula del libro para saber si tenía grabado algún nombre, pero parecía más bien un libro cualquiera, de hecho, podía confundirse con algún libro de Carlisle —A qué no adivinas de quien es— insistió la rubia. Después de un suspiro teatral al ver que Isabella ni siquiera intentaría adivinar, terminó por revelar al autor de aquel diario —Es de Tanya Denali.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos, más por indignación que por saberse con tanto "poder" sobre aquella mujer que le había quitado lo más importante en ese momento; ante los ojos atónitos de Rosalie, Isabella despotricó sobre las razones por las que nadie más que Tanya debían de leer ese diario.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Isabella? — la rubia siseó aun sin poder creerse la mitad de las palabras que su acompañante había dicho —Mira, tal vez tú seas demasiado buena como para rebajarte a la calaña de esa mujer y estoy segura de que precisamente por eso, ella te quitó a Edward.

Las palabras de Rosalie calaron hondo en el pecho de Isabella, tenía razón, a la castaña le había faltado malicia en su relación, no había luchado por él solo porque no quería hacerle daño a nadie, no quería dejar que ese bebé creciera sin padre, no quería que Edward fuera el malo de la historia pero, ¿Sería él considerado "el malo" aún cuando, es sabido, que Tanya fue la que quiso separarlo de su hijo si no se casaba con ella? ¿Entendería su hijo las razones de su padre? Tal vez Tanya no tardaría en poner al pequeño en contra de su propio padre, tal vez la decisión de Isabella no era estúpida, sino noble. Estaba claro que ante los ojos de Rosalie la palabra "nobleza" era sinónimo de estupidez.

—No voy a dejar que este diario escape de mis manos sin revisarlo — insistió la rubia.

— ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

—Porque me la debe, Bella. Intentó destruir mi relación con Emmett inventando que tenía algo con su hermano, intrigó en contra del que será su esposo, destruyó la felicidad de Edward, tu felicidad, y ahora va por la vida como si fuese inmune a todo, como si tuviera el poder.

—Lo tiene— le corrigió Isabella.

—Pues yo te voy a demostrar que no es así— Rosalie alzó el diario en su mano, mostrando a lo que se refería con sus palabras, pero la castaña se adelantó a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a ser parte de esto.

Con una seca seña hacia la puerta, la rubia le indicó a Isabella que la puerta estaba abierta para ella y, esta última no tardó en salir del lugar. Rosalie había ido para mencionarle a Isabella que Edward la buscaba desde hacía ya un rato, él la había encontrado en la habitación que compartía con Tanya y por poco descubre que ella estaba revolviendo entre las cosas de "su prometida". Por suerte, ya había dado con el diario y, para que Edward no la descubriera, tuvo que salir con él a buscar a Isabella.

Ahora la castaña lo sabía; pero dudaba de que ella quisiera tanto a Tanya como para decirle que Rosalie había tomado su bien más privado, así que se relajó al instante. Seguía pensando en lo idiota que era Isabella con todo cuanto hacía; si Emmett hubiese embarazado a otra mujer, Rosalie hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible porque él se quedara con ella, Isabella era un caso contrario, ella no sabía luchar, ceder era su estigma y eso era algo que la rubia detestaba de ella. Tal vez eso fue lo que percibió la primera vez que la conoció, tal vez por eso no le cayó bien en un principio; pero Rosalie, muy a pesar de su manera de ser y de sus fuertes convicciones, le había tomado cariño a Edward, y su soledad lo aturdía, así que la llegada de Isabella, fuera de consternarla, había terminado por gratificarla. Sin embargo, empezaba a creer que era un error, Isabella tendría que aprender muchas cosas antes de hacer feliz a las personas, especialmente a Edward.

Rosalie bajó el rostro y se encontró con la caratula del diario; después de darle un último vistazo a la puerta, tomó asiento en el sillón en el que segundos antes Bella había estado sentada. La rubia cruzó sus piernas y acarició el diario, el libro había estado bajo llave en una pequeña caja que Tanya había traído, pero la llave estaba en el joyero, como dije de una cadena de oro que Tanya siempre cargaba encima. Por suerte, la cadena se la había quitado ayer, cuando vistió aquel despampanante vestido rojo, eso había bastado para que, astutamente, Rosalie buscara y encontrara.

Ahora la muchacha sonreía triunfal mientras abría la primera página del libro; se trataba de una especie de declaración, tenía fecha de hace cuatro años y parecía correr el mes de Septiembre, según lo escrito. Con una caligrafía perfecta, Tanya narraba sus días tortuosos sin Edward, habían terminado de forma rápida cuando él empezó a sentir que nada era como antes; Tanya dejó un comentario al aire, comentario que Rosalie no fue capaz de entender: "si supiera…", decía la última línea. La rubia suspiró mientras intentaba comprender la psicología de aquella mujer, pero ante sus ojos parecía tener su propia alma, así que eso le bastaba.

La segunda página del diario, era de hace dos meses, y narraba la primera vez que se encontró con Edward en Yale, desde el punto de vista de Tanya, aquello había sido obra del destino, y en ese momento creyó que ellos debían estar juntos. Leer aquello repugnó casi de inmediato a Rosalie, quien estuvo tentada a cerrar el diario y devolverlo a su lugar, pero se obligó a centrar la atención el libro; al parecer, Tanya había dejado de escribir desde la separación con Edward cuando asistían a Harvard, así que en la segunda página parecía hacer una remembranza de lo que había pasado durante esos cuatro años. Rosalie prestó especial atención a ese tiempo en el que Tanya estuvo sin Edward, pero no había mucho que destacar, al parecer, la mujer había salido con un hombre llamado Vasili y estuvieron a punto de casarse, pero un ataque de nervios de ella lo había hecho alejarse "dramáticamente", según las palabras de la propia Tanya, lo suyo con Vasili «No estaba destinado a pasar», lo que decía a continuación sorprendió aun más a Rosalie; el libro casi cae al suelo cuando Tanya narró su estadía en rehabilitación, a efectos prácticos, ella había estado internada en un psiquiátrico por problemas con los nervios.

—Esta mujer perdía la cabeza… Oh Dios— susurró Rosalie para sí misma.

Tragó en seco cuando siguió pasando las páginas del diario. Aquel libro parecía un tributo a su relación con Edward, entre las cosas que Rosalie leyó por encima, destacaban su cena con Edward, la gran oportunidad que le pareció conseguir cuando él le pidió que retomaran la relación, la discusión con Jacob durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de la rubia, esa discusión en la que Edward le partía el rostro al muchacho por defender a Marie. Rosalie se detuvo en ese párrafo y leyó con detenimiento.

_«Hasta ese momento creí que tenía frente a mí a alguien realmente inofensiva. Edward me había hecho creer que Marie era una estudiante a la que él ayudaba en tutorías, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad. Esa noche comprendí que Marie e Isabella, la mujer de la que él dijo estar enamorado, eran la misma persona. Y yo me encargaría de hacérselo pagar.»_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Rosalie, aquella era la prueba que necesitaban del acoso psicológico y el acechamiento que Tanya había ejercido sobre a Isabella, en aquel diario Tanya narraba como había conseguido los documentos personales en la Universidad y como había enviado el sobre al apartamento de Bella, cómo le había pedido al Señor O'Connel de forma muy especial, que guardara silencio sobre su presencia en aquel edificio. Rosalie se saltó aquella parte de la historia, con solo leer que se portó bastante cariñosa con aquel hombre, que bien podría ser su abuelo, las nauseas la invadieron.

Harta de tener que seguir leyendo todas las tretas, perfectamente planeadas, de Tanya, Rosalie saltó hacia las últimas páginas escritas del diario. Las de principios de mes, cuando le dijo a Edward que estaba embarazada. Fue en ese momento en el que sus dedos se aferraron a las caras del diario, sus ojos pasaron del dulce azul al oscuro mar de furia contenida.

—Te tengo en mis manos, Tany.

Su sonrisa fue oscura. Peligrosa.

* * *

**Parece que hay un atisbo de revancha en esta historia... Prepárense chicas, conocerán la verdadera historia de nuestra Tanya.**

**Vale, a parte de esto, quisiera agradecer a todas por sus fav y sus follow, he visto que ya han subido y eso me impulsa a seguir. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


	35. CAPITULO XXXV: La Fogata

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Las copias que Rosalie había sacado de lo que había considerado más importante de aquel diario, estaban guardadas entre sus cosas; tenía un respaldo que le entregaría a Isabella tan pronto diera con ella, pero en ese momento tendría que encargarse de volver el libro a su lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta que ella se había hecho con información importante; así que, al salir del estudio de Carlisle, la rubia se encaminó directamente a su habitación y cerró con seguro tan pronto se supo en la seguridad de esta. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar, la caja donde Tanya guardaba el libro estaba justo donde Rosalie la había encontrado, pero estaba vacía; de forma que la rubia repitió el procedimiento de hacía una hora y abrió la caja con la llave que servía como dije de una cadena que Tanya tenía en su joyero, guardó el diario tal como estaba y volvió todo a su lugar.

Rosalie estudió la habitación antes de apretar las copias que tenía entre sus manos, cada vez estaba más cerca de sacar a esa mujer de la vida de los Cullen y de su propio camino; un plan se fraguaba en su mente, ella la dejaría correr y vería hasta donde llegaba su cinismo, Tanya no se esperaba la sorpresa que Rosalie le tenía preparada.

Habiendo guardado las primeras copias entre sus cosas, la rubia se aproximó hasta la habitación que Alice compartía con Bella, la castaña estaba concentrada en una laptop que la chica Cullen le había prestado y no mantenía especial atención en la puerta, por lo que no se percató cuando Rosalie irrumpió en la habitación y colocó un sobre en su cama.

—No necesito que mires lo que tiene adentro, solo quiero que lo guardes y lo tengas a la mano el día de la boda de Edward— indicó ante la mirada interrogativa de Isabella. La muchacha estuvo a punto de rechistar, pero Rosalie fue más rápida y levantó la mano para acallarla —Te interesaría mucho leer el contenido de ese sobre, pero me dijiste que no querías enredarte en mis asuntos con el diario de Tanya. Así que es mejor que no sepas nada, Bella. Haz lo que te digo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es esto? — la chica se inclinó y estudió el sobre, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal.

—No voy a decirte más, nos estoy ayudando a ambas, así que empieza a cooperar.

Las palabras de Rosalie tuvieron implícita una advertencia que Isabella no pasó desapercibida, así que involuntariamente abrazó el sobre contra su pecho y asintió. Rosalie estuvo bastante atenta de los movimientos de Tanya cuando estuvieron en la habitación esa noche, la chica no pareció notar nada de lo normal y, por el contrario, se pasó varias horas parloteando sobre su vestido solo para ver cabreada a Hale.

La mañana llegó y con ello, las renovadas ganas de Isabella de asistir a la Reserva, Seth le había invitado a una fogata en casa de los Clearwater y, aunque no había preguntado la hora, supuso que sería después del Crepúsculo, así que se pasó el día intentando huir del escrutinio de Edward, no quería seguir dando alas a ese sentimiento, quería tratar de entender que él se casaría en dos semanas y ella no tendría más cabida en su vida, pero no tuvo demasiada suerte. En un momento de distracción mientras observaba el bosque desde el balcón de la cocina, el cobrizo rodeó su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Has estado huyendo de mi— aquello no era una pregunta.

Isabella suspiró y echó para atrás su cabeza, apoyándola en el hombro de Edward —Lo siento, esto… es difícil.

Él besó el cuello de ella y un estremecimiento de la columna de la chica logró que el cobrizo la pegara más a su cuerpo, la castaña cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero sabía que no podía volar demasiado alto —Sé que es difícil…— empezó él —Pero no sabes cuánto me duele saber que eres tú la que quieres alejarte— ella apretó aún más fuerte sus ojos y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Lo hago porque es lo correcto.

—Lo sé— murmuró él.

Isabella no quiso comentarle nada sobre el diario de Tanya a Edward, su sentido común le decía que Rosalie había hecho todo aquello a escondidas y si la rubia tenía razón cuando decía que las estaba ayudando a ambas, entonces sería absurdo descubrirla frente a Edward y truncar los planes que la favorecían. Tuvo que pensar demasiado para decidir que mentir era lo correcto; después de unos minutos en compañía del cobrizo, Isabella decidió que no estaba mintiendo, solo estaba ocultado la verdad "por motivos de fuerza mayor". El fin justifica los medios, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

— ¿Pasa algo? — el cobrizo se había dado cuenta de las cavilaciones para nada disimuladas de Isabella.

—Sí, sucede que me estoy preguntando que me voy a poner para tu boda— La muchacha se giró para verle y el rostro de Edward mostró una máscara de dolor, en ese momento la castaña se arrepintió de lo que había dicho —Es broma, lo siento— hizo una mueca y se aferró a su pecho para que él no tuviera que ver su rostro, Edward no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos.

—Seguramente Alice te vestirá— decidió entonces seguirle la corriente.

—Oh no, Alice de seguro me odia después de lo que le hice a su vestido azul— Isabella suspiró teatralmente y él besó su cabello oscuro, refugiándola entre su pecho como si la vida dependiera de ello.

La tarde llegó más pronto de lo que hubiesen querido, Isabella había recordado que tendría que ir a la Reserva, cosa que a Edward no le gustó en lo absoluto, el único acuerdo al que habían llegado era que él sería quien la llevara y la buscara pues, después de todo, la Casa Cullen estaba en medio de un bosque y ningún medio de transporte, a parte de los que estaban aparcados en la cochera, llegaba allí.

Para cuando llegaron a la Reserva, en la casa de los Clearwater ya habían unos tres muchachos, Isabella no conocía a ninguno e intentó detallarlos desde el enorme jeep que Edward conducía, pero una mano de él sobre su brazo captó su total atención.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó antes de dejar que ella bajara.

La castaña estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Edward había fruncido el entrecejo y ahora miraba a otra persona; Isabella se giró casi de forma inmediata y siguió la línea de la mirada del cobrizo; Seth estaba de pie junto al Jeep y observaba a la pareja con una sonrisa aún aniñada, de hecho, los hoyuelos que se marcaban en su rostro le daba un toque infantil cada que sonreía.

—Viniste— comentó el chico con una nota de felicidad en su voz.

Isabella asintió y le pidió de manera sutil que le diera un minuto para despedirse, Seth pareció entender la situación y se alejó con paso receloso del vehículo —No pongas esa cara— la castaña había vuelto completamente la atención hacia Edward —Ayer te dije que era un niño.

—Un niño soltero que te salvó mientras yo me comprometía— su voz era algo dura cuando habló del compromiso, lo que hizo que el corazón de la chica se encogiera de a poco.

—Edward, por favor, son los celos más absurdos que he escuchado. Y ni siquiera sabes si está soltero.

Seth había estado observándolo todo con su cuerpo reclinado en una de las paredes de la casa; Edward notó que los ojos del joven no se despegaban del jeep, así que decidió hacer algo para dejarle claro cuáles eran sus oportunidades con Isabella; en un movimiento rápido, uno de sus brazos se cerró en torno a la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hasta sí mientras sus labios se unían con los de ella, en un principio y sorprendida por la impulsividad del cobrizo, ella se mantuvo renuente a seguir el beso, pero una vez que sus músculos se hubieron relajado, Isabella se permitió pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para intensificar el beso.

Sin aire como estaba, la castaña observó a su alrededor y pronto su mirada se clavó en Seth, quien observaba la escena desde su casa —Fue por él— comentó la muchacha mientras volvía su atención a Edward, el cobrizo inclinó ligeramente su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

—Era algo que había querido hacer.

—Nos vemos Edward— se despidió Isabella antes de abrir la puerta del Jeep.

—Llámame cuando quieras que te busque.

La muchacha asintió ante sus palabras y tomó una pequeña bolsa que llevaba entre sus pies, salió del Jeep rogando porque su salto al abandonar el auto no afectara demasiado su estabilidad. Por suerte, pisó lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder mantenerse en pie y empezar a caminar hasta Seth, quien ya la esperaba con una sonrisa instaurada en su rostro; escuchó como el Jeep aceleraba a sus espaldas, pero no se giró para comprobar que Edward ya se había marchado, sabía que lo había hecho.

—Hey— saludó Seth recibiéndola con un cálido abrazo, extraño ya que acababan de conocerse —Me alegra verte viva— bromeó, a lo que Isabella propinó un suave golpe con su puño en el hombro del chico —Vamos, ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—Déjate de boberías, mejor dale esto a Leah— le extendió entonces la bolsa que había llevado en el Jeep —Es su ropa, ya la he lavado. Está en buen estado, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi vestido.

Seth hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza —Si… con respecto a eso, mi madre lo lavó esta mañana, pero lamento decirte que ha quedado hecho trizas.

Isabella se imaginaba algo así, de forma que le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros —Igual no me gustaba— mintió, lo que Seth notó al instante por lo que rodó los ojos. El muchacho le indicó el camino a la fogata, aunque lo veía desde su posición, estaba apenas a unos metros de la entrada de la casa; Seth argumentó que pondría la ropa en su lugar y regresaría para hacerle compañía.

Para cuando Isabella empezó a mezclarse entre los tres chicos que había cuando llegó, comprobó que ya había unos cuantos más. El mayor de ellos, incluso mayor que Isabella, se presentó como Sam Ulley, tendría unos 21, estaban un par de chicos llamados Quil y Bree, Leah se acercó poco después y Seth se unió casi inmediatamente. Al parecer en la Reserva acostumbraban a hacer fogatas para contar las leyendas de sus antepasados, pero Isabella se consideró incapaz de prestar real atención a ellas; se había acomodado en un el suelo, con la espalda pegada a un tronco alrededor de la fogata y su mirada se perdía en aquel bosque, mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche, tan reciente, la invadían.

—No te ves bien— la voz de Seth la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El muchacho se había sentado a su lado e Isabella ni siquiera se había percatado de ello —Creo que no le has prestado atención a nada de lo que mi padre ha dicho.

La muchacha suspiró e hizo una mueca —Lo siento Seth, es que últimamente he tenido muchos problemas.

—Por eso te perdiste en el bosque— Isabella no respondió —Isabella…

—Bella— corrigió ella.

—Bella, empiezo a creer que tus problemas tienen que ver con Edward.

El comentario de Seth la descolocó completamente, ella nunca lo había mencionado a él en presencia de los Clearwater —No sé de que hablas.

—No se sufre tanto sino es por amor y… por lo que vi en el auto, ustedes tienen algo.

Isabella suspiró, había sido leída como si de un libro abierto se tratara —Va a casarse… Seth, hazme un favor— él guardó silencio a la espera de que ella continuara —Ven conmigo, a la boda. No quiero tener que afrontarlo sola.

El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa y apretó su mano —Allí estaré.


End file.
